Don't Ask Me
by Idiom Laurels
Summary: After an accident, Kurama loses his memory of the people he knows and the life he's lived. And if that wasn't bad enough, he starts his amnesia off by making an assumtion that will make things a LITTLE difficult. Kurama x Hiei!
1. Why Me? Who Me?

Hello, me again. Anyway here is yet another KURAMAxHIEI fic. And as always, if you don't like that, don't read it. BTW, I know I really, really, REALLY haven't been updating so maybe this'll make up for it along with fast updates? Hn? Well anyway please read and enjoy!  
  
I don't own Kurama's memories. Or YYH for that matter.  
  
^*^*^  
  
"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" I asked with a chuckle as Hiei tried unsuccessfully to open my car door without unlocking it first.  
  
"Shut up." He said letting go and taking a step back, almost as if to say 'I surrender' only without having to actually give up or ask for help. Hiei always had been like that, oh well, right? I found it funny it a way. However I shouldn't be amused at things Hiei didn't know about. In any matter I would have to teach him.  
  
"Look here Hiei," I started as I took out my keys and walked over behind him. Slowly without trying to make him feel stupid I reached my arm over him and unlocked the door. "So, would you like to sit in the front or in the back?" I asked knowing he probably would take the back to avoid having others see him.  
  
"Back." He grunted as he opened the door to one of the back seats and made his way in to sit behind the front passenger seat. He folded his arms and sat there for a while with a scowl on his face. Looking at me he rolled his eyes and grunted impatiently.  
  
"Oh . . .!" I realized as I gave him an understanding smile. Trying hard not to burst out in laughter I leaned inside the car and reached over around Hiei to the seatbelt. Giving him a reassuring smile I fastened it thankfully only letting out a small unnoticeable laugh. "Anything else?" I asked knowing there was nothing.  
  
Not giving him a chance to answer I walked away and over to the drivers seat and sat down. After starting the car, I turned to give Hiei a smirk.  
  
I couldn't believe how dependant Hiei could be at times. Even though he never asked for help, and really didn't want it.  
  
I was sadly far too preoccupied while I was driving. I didn't realize that I had forgotten to drop Hiei off at wherever he wanted to go and drove straight towards my house.  
  
"Hey fox where the hell are you going?" Hiei asked as I unconsciously took a turn onto my street. I then was jerked back into reality, sadly a little too late. In my strange flow of thoughts of Hiei's dependence I failed to notice another car heading towards us. "WATCH OUT KURAMA!!!" Hiei yelled as he leaned forwards to help me steer the wheel. It would have worked if the seat belt hadn't stopped him.  
  
As Hiei struggled to get it moving again I tried frantically to avoid the car. But then I noticed something, no matter how much I swerved, the car seemed to move with it. THEY WERE TRYING TO HIT US! Realizing this I stopped the car. If I were to be moving that would only cause more damage. Besides, now it was clearly all their fault.  
  
The car as I had figured it would slammed in the front of mine. And with that . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . .  
  
I awoke to find a worried face looking down on me. He had large, almond eyes, black hair with white in the front, and at a look from far away, he was a little short.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked looking around to find I was in a soft bed.  
  
I then noticed that I wasn't wearing a shirt. And also that I had bandages wrapped around my chest.  
  
"You're in your bed, Kurama." The man said to me as he sat on the end of my bed and looked at me, still a little worried.  
  
"Kurama?" I asked feeling confused. Who was that? And who was he?  
  
"Kurama . . . are you okay?" The boy asked leaning a little closer.  
  
"I'm fine. But who are you? And . . . who is Kurama? And why are we both here?" I asked as his worried face deepened.  
  
"I'm Hiei. You're Kurama. And this is your house." Hiei answered scooting closer and looking me straight in the eye. "Are you lying to me? Do you really not know who I am?"  
  
"I hate to say it, but I don't. And in any matter, if this is my house why are you here? Do you live here too?" I asked raising my eyebrow at Hiei in a suggestive kind of way. I only assumed that this Hiei was my lover. He seemed to be so concerned.  
  
"No I- . . . don't." He said starting to look nervous. Maybe I could relax him. He was rather cute . . . I was very lucky to have someone like him as my own.  
  
"Oh well then would you like to?" I asked as I reached up and slid my hands across his shoulders and down his back.  
  
"W-what?" He asked now sounding down right frightened.  
  
I could see a soft pinkish blush come over his cheeks. The little cutie, he was shy. Hoping to ease him I lifted my head a little higher and laid a kiss on his cheek. I leaned forwards into it a little and then moved my left hand across his shoulder again and onto his chest. After I pulled back from the kiss I rested my head back down on the pillow. I smiled up at him warmly and then decided to give him a wink.  
  
"So, will you be staying, Hiei?"  
  
". . . Kurama, you did get hit in the head. I think you might have lost some of your memories. Can you remember anything?" Hiei asked me still sounding worried.  
  
"Now that you mention it . . . no. All I remember is waking up and seeing your hansom face. And I remember knowing that I wanted the person behind it." I replied taking his black shirt in my fingers and gently pulling him down on me. "Hiei, can you please stay here with me? If there's something I don't remember you can help me."  
  
Memory? It didn't seem like anything was missing. It was strange, anything before a few minutes ago never happened to me. But I could remember how to do a lot of things. Speech, laundry . . . other . . . things.  
  
"I think that might be best . . ." He sighed shaking his head.  
  
I started to feel very happy for what seemed the first time in my life. So happy that I decided to wrap my leg around my Hiei's, at which he seemed again scared.  
  
"So for my first lesson, tell me about you." I said slowly as I pulled Hiei closer to me with my hand holding onto his shirt, held him firmly with the hand I set on his back, and gently rubbed his leg with mine.  
  
He acted as though he was a little uncomfortable. He was probably just nervous. He would most likely get over it soon though. I hoped so . . . he was just so fun.  
  
"Umm . . . Kurama, what are you doing?" Hiei asked in a shaky tone.  
  
"Oh nothing." I answered as I raised my head up and breathed on his neck for a while before slowly starting to kiss it. "I just thought you might like to stay with me a while . . . tell me about yourself, and maybe some other things." I said still moving my lips across his neck.  
  
Hiei pulled away from me hesitantly and sat back up still on my bed. He seemed rather confused. Perhaps he wasn't really the type to play around like that.  
  
"Uhh . . . are you SURE you're feeling okay?" He asked me raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, of course I am. You sure do worry about me a lot. I wish I could remember the first time we made love . . . must have been great." I sighed as I sat up and wrapped my arms around his back. I laughed a little and then slowly lowered my head and laid it in his lap. I heard him start to say something but he never continued. I felt him start to shake, poor thing. "Don't be frightened . . . do not worry about me. I'm sure we can make new memories for us anyhow."  
  
"Kurama, look-," He started to say as I lifted my head and looked him in the eye. He seemed a little annoyed. And yet he seemed a lot like he wanted me to remember exactly who I was. "I'll stay, but only until you can remember who you are."  
  
I smiled at him. Such a thoughtful, caring person he was. "You're so sweet Hiei." I told him as I sat back up and took his hand in mine.  
  
He gave me a funny look. I wonder what was wrong with him? "I think you must have gotten hit pretty hard."  
  
^*^*^  
  
Well I hope you liked that first chapter. I know it's kinda weird. ALSO I'd like to ask everyone if they think I should keep in Kurama's POV, even though he has no memory or switch off between him and Hiei. I'm planning on keeping it in Kurama's because I've kinda already planned out the end of the story and I think it would work better. ANYWAY! ^_^ Please review! 


	2. Don't Ask Me

Alright here is chapter 2! I was thinking it over and I could really have this story go on for a while. LOL So many things Kurama has to learn! Or . . . re-learn. LOL Enjoy! ^.~  
  
Oh yes, and I'm very glad to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I hope to update soon on this one. ^_^;; But if you have trust issues with me then tell me not to be lazy. LOL  
  
OH YES! And for now I plan to keep it in Kurama's POV. Seems to be the most popular choice right not . . . however . . . who knows. LOL  
  
^*^*^  
  
"Oh I don't think so." I told him with a smile as I released his hand and slid out of the bed slowly. "So Hari, where can I find myself a shirt, or would you like me better if I stayed like this?"  
  
I turned to look down at my bandages, I wonder what had happened.  
  
"In the closet over there . . ." Hiei sighed as he too stood up and then walked over to a door and pointed. "And my name is HIEI."  
  
"Okay . . . sorry, won't happen again!" I told him as I opened the door and walked into it. "Uhh . . . I'll be able to find a shirt in here you say?"  
  
"Yes." Hiei grunted as he rolled his eyes and walked in after me. "Oh . . ."  
  
"I think this is the bathroom." I told him turning to give a scowl. I then caught on to his cute, shy little plan. "I GET IT!" I declared as I quickly jumped over to him and shut the door. "You're suggesting that I shower before getting dressed, no?" I laughed as I cornered Hiei at the wall.  
  
"NO!!" He yelled out as he backed away as far as he could. "And . . . what is that supposed to mean?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't ask me . . ." I sighed as I turned my back to him and smiled to myself.  
  
"And again, what does THAT mean?"  
  
I turned to face him again and slowly walked towards him. With a smile and soft eyes I put my hand on his shoulder and moved my head closer to his. "It means that . . . I think I love you." I told him as I leaned my head down and moved my glance to the floor.  
  
After I lifted my head to look at him again I saw he had the widest eyes I'd even sighted. He was so red it almost wasn't funny, almost.  
  
"W-WHAT!?" He yelled stepping back and staring at me looking completely shocked.  
  
"You act as though you're hearing it for the first time Hiei . . ." I said with a chuckle as I walked out of the bathroom and tried my luck at another door. Luckily, I was right my first guess. I pulled out a purple shirt I found hanging in the closet and slowly put it on over my bandages. Hiei watched me with the same shocked look on his face. His eyes started to bounce around the room nervously as a new thought came across my mind . . . what if . . . what if Hiei wasn't my lover!? "Oh no . . ." I sighed as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him apologetically. "I should have seen it earlier . . . we aren't a couple." I said hugging him tighter.  
  
Why didn't I see it before!? It was so clear . . . the reason he was so nervous was because we weren't an item . . . it was . . . that he had a secret crush on me! The poor thing, he couldn't find the strength to tell me. Ah, I could already see it . . . this poor Hiei . . . he was weak! He needed someone stronger like me to protect him! He must feel very relieved and shocked that I love him.  
  
I'd have to try and push myself on him slowly. That's what we both wanted!  
  
"I'm glad you understand finally." Hiei sighed, hugging back a little in a friendly way.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I understand." I told him with a smile as we released each other and he walked casually over and sat down on my bed.  
  
"So, you still want me to stay here?" He asked me seeming a lot more comfortable.  
  
"Of course! I still think we should spend as time together as possible, as close to each other as possible." I said followed by a long pause of silence. "Err . . . so that my memory will come back."  
  
"I get it. So that maybe something we do with each other will his a cord and bring back something you remember about us doing things." He said as I hurried over to sit close besides him.  
  
"Yeah! So where should we start and with what?" I asked leaning over closer to him and staring at him right in the eyes. I raised my eyebrows as I saw his eyes start sparkle . . . with the reflection of mine.  
  
"Kurama . . . what are you doing?" He grunted at me giving a look.  
  
" . . . . . . . Seeing if I . . . remember . . . your . . . eyes."  
  
"O . . . okay . . ."  
  
After a while of me staring at different parts of his body claiming to try and see if I remember them, he started to get uncomfortable. So he contacted someone named . . . Usu? Or something like that because apparently I knew him before I supposedly lost my memory.  
  
"Heegi, I have an idea! Why don't you and I go swimming!?" I suggested as we walked along the sidewalk.  
  
"NO! We're going to see Yusuke! AND MY NAME IS HIEI!" He grunted at me.  
  
"Oh . . . whoops. Sorry again. Anyway, WHY NOT! It'll be fun I swear!" I assured him as I wrapped my arms around his chest from behind and pulled him closer to me. He stopped dead in his tracks at my touch. I never realized I had such power over him! Slowly and seductively I caressed his waist as I rested my head on his shoulder and started to kiss his ear softly. My lips curved over him and before I knew it, I had him walking in the other direction.  
  
Hmm . . . what did I care about swimming or regaining my memory?! THIS WAS GOING TO BE FUN!  
  
^*^*^  
  
LOL ^^;; Well I hope you liked that chapter. Sorry it was kinda short. Well anyway, please review. I might actually do something where I reply to them . . . I never have before. LOL ^^- 


	3. Who are you again?

BA HA HA! Finally huh? Bet you've lost ALL faith in me by now. THAT TOOK TOO LONG!!! Well anyway, if you still trust a word I say, I should be updating sooner next time because I found my laptop's disk drive! So . . . I like to type more inside because now a days it's warmer in here then where I usually type. I know what you're thinking . . . I don't type outside. LOL It's in the garage/MY place where I put my stuff/computer/art table/ whatever. Okay, I should stop yapping. I have a bad habit of doing these and I figure it's really just a waste of both our time. ^^;;  
  
I still don't own Kurama's memories, and he still doesn't too.  
  
^*^*^  
  
OH YEAH!!! WAIT WAIT WAIT . . . well this isn't that important. But anyway, this chapter will be in HIEI'S POV because . . . well the over all thing will make a lot more sense SO . . . next chapter it should be back to KURAMA'S POV so don't be confused!  
  
^*^*^  
  
((HIEI'S POV))  
  
This wasn't good! It was bad enough that Kurama was injured and couldn't remember anything . . . but also he was getting a little too touchy.  
  
"So Heeri . . . what do you say we forget going to the pool and just back home and swim in the bathtub?"  
  
He really did forget who he was! His personality was far different than it used to be. He seemed so . . . bold. I hope this wasn't what he really acted like when no one was looking. That would just be strange. Besides, if this is who he really was then-- . . . n-no.  
  
What did he mean by, 'It means that . . . I think I love you.'? He probably just assumed that we- . . . well . . . it was a little understandable. I was RIGHT there on his bed when he first woke up. I was the first one he saw, or so he thinks. It was my fault, I acted too caring. From now on I was stopping! . . . But . . . he was Kurama, and he was hurt, in trouble. How could I act cold to him . . . he always looked out for me . . . it was my chance to repay that dept. And in any case, this Kurama was weird; I had to get the old, the real Kurama back at any cost! Even if I had to put up with or play into his behavior.  
  
"We're only going back to your house-"  
  
"So you can take that bath with me? Remember we figured out where the bathroom is!"  
  
"No. We're going back so I can call Yusuke and ask if you can stay there for today and tonight also." I told him as we approached his home. I quickly opened the door and walked inside, Kurama dragging his feet behind him as his hands clutched on to my chest.  
  
"Aww . . . are you trying to get rid of me? Or will you be staying too?" He asked as we pasted by his sofa.  
  
Getting a little annoyed I dropped him off on it and then grabbed his nearby phone.  
  
"Oh crap . . ." I sighed as I sat down besides him, phone in hand.  
  
"What is it Hiei?" He asked as he moved over closer to me and set his hand on mine, I wouldn't have minded so much if my hand hadn't been resting on my lap . . .  
  
I shivered a bit as he put more of his weight on my hand and lifted his head so his eyes met with mine. It was going to be hard . . . he looked like Kurama, he moved like Kurama, he sounded like Kurama, he smelled like Kurama (which was like a flowery scent mixed with soil, some of the human shampoo soap, and then that people smell . . . all in all . . . it smelled really nice. Something that should be bottled and sold for lots of money . . . err . . . of course I wouldn't be buying any.) but he just didn't act like Kurama should. Around me, Kurama was always gentle and understanding . . . nice and thoughtful . . . kind and caring . . . wait . . . he was like that now . . . only . . . touching me . . .  
  
"I can't remember Yusuke's phone number." I answered as he released my hand and then gripped my shoulders with his hands and turned me to face him with a smile on his lips. "Why does that make you so happy?" I asked as he smile grew a little bigger and he laughed. I knew what was wrong with him now . . . he was totally PERVERTED!!!  
  
"Because Hiei . . . I know it." He said as his eyes softened along with his voice . . . that's the way I remembered him.  
  
"Know what, Yusuke's phone number?" I asked in shock.  
  
"YES! I remember it!" He cried out in joy.  
  
Oh god . . . this was great! He seemed a little more normal . . . had- . . . had he finally come back? Did he remember everything now!?  
  
"Oh, good! I thought you'd never come back!" I said as I did something strange . . . I felt so happy that the normal Kurama had come back, I somehow just couldn't help myself. My arms slid around him and I hugged Kurama close and tight. "I'm glad you're back . . ." I whispered into his ear softly. WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING!? . . . No! It was just that the pervert Kurama annoyed me so much! Yes . . . yeah . . . of course.  
  
Kurama moved his hands down my back and hugged me back just as tight. He was probably happy to be back, that's all. After this hug, I'd leave and we'd never speak of this hug again, because this hug wasn't that kind of hug, it was just a friendly relieved hug between friends . . . hug.  
  
"Oh, yes Hiei I'm here . . . heeheehee . . ." Kurama slurred in the high energy, perverted voice his . . . forgetful side spoke in. DAMN IT!!!!  
  
I pushed him away from me and stood up. I glared at him hatefully . . . loathing in my eyes. "YOU STUPID NO GOOD LYING PERVERT!!!" I yelled at him in a really pissed off way.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . I saw a good opening so . . ." Kurama mumbled as he then saw the look on my face. "Umm . . . I won't do it again I'm sorry . . ."  
  
"So you don't know what Yusuke's phone number is?" I asked starting to calm myself down. I guess it was his no nothing nature to act like this . . . "Pervert . . ." I sighed to myself as I sat back down.  
  
" . . . No."  
  
Within that instant all my anger came back. He didn't understand that we weren't a couple! What did he think, that I LIKED HIM . . . in THAT WAY? . . . And know he was trying to what?! . . .  
  
I stared at him . . . he was looking at me in the most- . . . sexy way.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . He . . . wanted . . . to . . . WITH ME?!  
  
"Look here fox-!!!" I started to yell, but I was cut off by him crawling over to me over my lap. His legs folded on either side of me, his face was so close to mine . . . his mouth opened slightly to say something, but I didn't give him a chance.  
  
I didn't know what came over me . . . but I kissed him. I've never kissed anyone before . . . why-? Why did I? Why Kurama? Why did we both seem to enjoy it so much . . . .?  
  
Kurama leaned into it. His arms wrapped around the back of my neck, pulling himself closer to me. I felt his hands move up my black shirt and then slide from my back to my chest. His hands lowered until they found my belts. He unbuckled two of them and then raised his hands, starting to pull off my top. His tongue found it's way onto mine, how, I don't know . . . but I probably silently invited him, I would done it consciously if I could think clearly. Wait- . . . would I? I- . . . no, this was just confusion between the both of us. We were both not in our right minds, obviously. I don't know how exactly that came to be. Kurama lost his memory . . . he didn't know better . . . and I . . . I . . . I didn't really . . . have an excuse. Maybe it was just the look on his face. Yes. He was acting far too sexy for his own good. It was clearly his fault if anything happened. He was scared, confused, lost within himself . . . so the only thing he could think of were things that would take his mind off of that, and his body onto me. . . . And so, I was helping him through this problem like I promised I would.  
  
"Hiei, would you like to come upstairs with me?" Kurama asked as he moved his lips from my mouth to my neck.  
  
"No . . . let's stay here . . ." I said followed by a moan as Kurama's tongue began to work on my neck. My hands reached out grabbed Kurama's arms, he needed help! "Help . . . you . . . Kurama . . ." I whispered as Kurama pushed me down on my back, him on top of me.  
  
"Hiei, don't worry about me . . . I'm here and am going to help *you*." He said as he was about to remove the rest of my clothing when . . .  
  
"SHUICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I heard a clanking noise, sounded like metal hitting the hard floor, probably her car keys. This I hadn't planned for . . . Kurama's mother. She probably would have found out about Kurama losing his memories of everyone soon. But this was clearly the worst of all times for me to explain!!! . . . . . . And right when I was actually going to- . . . well . . . I mean, it was a little . . . uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh . . . uhh . . ." I uttered as Kurama looked up at Shiori and then back down at me.  
  
A confused look came over his face as it leaned closer to mine. "Hey, who's Shuichi and what'd he do?" Kurama whispered to me.  
  
"SHUICHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH-- . . . OH MY GOD!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH- WITH- . . . *HIM*!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Who the hell is Shuichi?" Kurama whispered again to me as his eyes shifted around the room until they met with Shiori whose face was blushing like crazy. The two looked at each other for a while, the both confused, the one in shock, the other wondering exactly who this Shuichi was.  
  
I knew for sure now, Kurama needed to get his memories back. I would help him at all costs, because this was really embarrassing. And from this point on, I was not going to touch any inch of him!!! He was off limits to me . . . he really didn't need that kind of help from me. After I explained things to both him AND his mother . . . I would have to tell him to keep his hands off me and his suggestive looks away from my eyes! The damn fox was too sexy for his own good, and mine. Besides, what if he remembered all this stuff when he regained his memory? He would surely think that I liked him in that way! And that I couldn't have. . . . umm . . . because it wasn't true . . . it was just that . . . well, as a man, I on certain occasions have . . . NEVER MIND!  
  
"Shuichi . . . why are you- . . . with a HIM! WHY ARE YOU AT ALL!! ON MY SOFA! ANYWHERE! . . . Oh no . . . my- . . . . . . MY SON IS SEXUALLY ACTIVE AND GAY!!!" Shiori yelled out as she dropped to her knees and started to cry.  
  
I pushed Kurama off of me and sat up. Very quickly Shiori's eyes jetted up at me, she looked a little like she wanted to strangle me. HA! Stupid woman! She'd be dead long before she had her hands on ME! How pitiful . . . her thinking she could harm me.  
  
Oh . . . yeah. Our problem.  
  
Shiori stared right at me. It was rather creepy . . .  
  
"Uhh . . . hi."  
  
^*^*^  
  
I didn't REALLY want to end it there . . . that would be very mean of me . . . MUH HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!! I'm evil, and I must be stopped. PLEASE REVIEW! (Or there'll be no next chapter! Just kidding . . . MUH HA HA HA!!) J/K ^_^  
  
(((((((EVER WANTED TO KNOW WHAT MR. CARROTS LOOKS LIKE???)))))))) 


	4. That's It

WOW! Chapter 4! I know I know, I agree, I am lazy. It's just that I've been working on other stuff too. ((Excuses, excuses)) Well anyway . . . I'll still try my best to update soon. But I have yet another question . . . would you rather me update soon but have shorter chapters, or maybe a little late and have extra long ones? Meh? Hn? Er? Well anyway, on to the fic!  
  
Poor Kurama, he still doesn't have his memory, and as luck would have it . . . I still don't have Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
^*^*^  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
The strange woman just looked at my Hiei. "What's you problem!?" I yelled at her. She had just ruined my moment!!  
  
"S-S-Shuichi??"  
  
"SHUICHI ISN'T HERE! AND NOW THAT WE HAVE THAT CLEAR GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, HAG!" I yelled as I stood and approached the woman.  
  
"NO KURAMA!" Hiei called out as he pulled his shirt back on and buckled back up his belts. He ran over to the woman and stood in front of her. "I'd like to introduce you to someone, Kurama, this is your MOTHER." Hiei told me as he pointed to the woman.  
  
Hmm . . . that was interesting. "That's okay, but I don't want a mother right now." I said as I flung my hand towards her.  
  
She looked up at me in total shock. "SHUICHI HOW DARE YOU!? And . . . HOW DARE YOU!?" She yelled as she turned her head to Hiei. "What exactly have you done to my son?!"  
  
"WHAT!? You've got this all-wrong woman--" Hiei started to yell.  
  
"OH MY GOD, SHUICHI . . ."  
  
"AND WHO THE F-"  
  
"YOU'RE SHUICHI, KURAMA!"  
  
"WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING HIM KURAMA!?"  
  
"WHY DID YOU TELL ME MY NAME WAS KURAMA IF IT'S NOT!?"  
  
"WHY DID MY SON BELIVE YOU!?"  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION MY MOTHER?"  
  
"WHY DO YOU THINK THAT I KNOW ANYTHING!!?"  
  
"WHY WERE YOU AND MY SON ABOUT TO- . . . well . . ."  
  
" . . . . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
" . . . . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
" . . . . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
We all stood there for a few minutes, staring at each other. Until Hiei finally spoke up. "You see, we weren't doing anything. We were out walking when I felt something on my chest. Fearing there was something wrong . . ." Hiei started as he looked around and then saw the phone on the sofa. "We came back here to call 911! After I dropped the phone in pain, Kurama- err Shiuchi- . . . he leaped into action to save me. He pulled off my shirt and then frantically tried to remove the little black thing from my chest. It got rough, the little thing fought hard, but after we wrestled it for a while, your son finally removed what we found to be a tick."  
  
"A tick?"  
  
"Yes, a tick."  
  
"You called 911 over a tick?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Why?"  
  
"Because your son and I didn't know it was a tick."  
  
"Alright . . . why was my son kissing you?"  
  
"The tick moved to my lip and he was trying to bite it off- oh my! Did- did you think that was a kiss? Oh how pitifully outrageous!" Hiei snapped at her. I think I was starting to catch on now . . . Hiei didn't want this mother of mine to know that him and me were the most couply couple there was. I already knew he was shy about it . . . so really what I had to do to get him to not be shy anymore was to just act nice to him, calm, caring, and maybe try to keep my hands off of him . . . then maybe he would get more comfortable and then I could put my hands right back. "I can't believe you thought that I- or your own son of all people would- . . . well I'm saying that he's not it's just that- . . . well as a mother you shouldn't jump to things like that, like that your son would- . . . ON YOUR SOFA, ANYWHERE!"  
  
"Well then please explain to me exactly what's going on!!!" My mother demanded.  
  
"Okay, Miss Minamino, your son . . . was in a car accident." Hiei told her as he gave her a very serious expression.  
  
"OH MY GOD IS HE OKAY!?" She yelled as she tiered up and ran to Hiei, grabbing him by the shoulders.  
  
"He got some cuts and wounds on his chest and legs and also a pretty bad bump on his head." Hiei continued, still sounding totally serious.  
  
"Is- . . . WHERE IS HE!? TELL ME!" She cried as she began to shake Hiei hard.  
  
I started to get mad . . . she was touching Hiei, not only that, she was probably hurting his fragile body!! Poor weak little Hiei, he didn't like to have anyone touch him other than me! So in a huff, I stood up and ran to the woman, yanked Hiei out of her arms and huddled over him possessively. "HANDS OFF HAG THAT'S MINE!!" I roared at her.  
  
"Wha . . . what did you say Shuichi?" The woman asked as she glared at me strangely.  
  
"OH! Whoops! I meant that these belts were mine!" I declared remembering Hiei's shyness and wanting to keep our relationship a secret as I quickly unbuckled his belts and pulled them off from around his waist. To my surprise, my plan worked, and Hiei pants fell. "Oh now I remember why you borrowed them!" I lied as my eyes shifted to look at cute underwear and bare legs.  
  
"GIVE THOSE BACK!!!!" Hiei demanded as he bent to the ground and pulled his pants back up. He looked funny standing there, having to hold up his pant with his own hands. I wasn't surprised his pants didn't fit, he was rather small . . .  
  
"Shuichi give those back!" The woman told Shuichi as I looked around in confusion. Maybe the woman was had an invisible, imaginary son named Shuichi. Yes that was it.  
  
"I'm sorry lady, but your son is dead." I told her as I realized that the woman liked to talk to this son of hers who clearly had died in that car crash Hiei told her about.  
  
"WHAT!!!??? But- . . . you're my son!"  
  
I now saw what her problem was . . . I must have looked like her poor dead son. So she had followed me home hoping that maybe her son hadn't really died all those years ago in that crash, and that he had just lost his memory or something unlikely like that.  
  
"I'm sorry lady, but I'm not your son . . . you only thought I looked like that son of yours who kicked the can, or should I say got flattened. Oh . . . I'm sorry lady that was tactless." I said not really meaning it as I grabbed Hiei's wrist, wrapped my other hand around his waist to hold up his pants for him. Slowly, I put both my hands around him and started to put his belt back on him. In the most suggestive and sexy way I buckled them up, making sure to keep him hugged close to me the whole time.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She yelled as she pointed at me and Hiei, who was actually blushing a lot.  
  
"I'm only giving him back his belt!" I snapped at her as Hiei ducked down and slid out of my arms.  
  
"Look Kurama we have to talk!" Hiei yelled as he walked up to me grabbed my arm and started to drag me into the kitchen. "EXCUSE US!" He grunted at that woman as we passed by.  
  
"Oh Hiei we don't have time now to 'talk' now, besides, my mother will hear us. She'd walk in and catch us 'talking' and then she go even crazier than she already is. And I know you're much too shy for it. You got upset when she just caught us kissing . . . if she were to catch us 'talking'. . ." I told him as we reached the kitchen.  
  
"Shut up you perv!" He scolded me as he let go of my wrist. "I have to explain something to you. You are Shuichi."  
  
"Then why do you call me Kurama?" I asked him as he sat down in a chair next to the kitchen table. In confusion I ran over to him and started to massage his shoulders.  
  
"Because . . . well, it's a long story, but here it is anyway. You used to be a kitsune, one that learned how to break seals and codes. Because of that you a thief, you stole things of great value and you became rather famous. Of course this was who you used to be, at one time you became injured and fled to a human woman and became her son. That woman out there, Shiori, she named you Shuichi when you were born, and she doesn't know about you being the great Yoko Kurama. And-"  
  
"Okay that's enough of that history lesson right now just answer some questions first. One: When did I meet you? Two: What did I used to look like, sexy huh? And Three: Did you think I was sexy then and or now?" I asked moving my hands down to his arms.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything!?" He snapped at me giving a harsh look.  
  
"Answer me or I'll call my mother in and tell her you're my-"  
  
"One: Later, after you became partly human. Two: Silver hair, golden eyes, a tail, ears and . . . you looked . . . alright. Mildly attractive . . . to some I guess. Three: . . . . . . . yeh- . . . no. Of course not." He answered, clearly avoiding eye contact with me.  
  
CUTIE!!!!!!! 'Mildly attractive', that meant that I was totally sexy! 'No. Of course not.' THAT MEANT YES!  
  
"OH HODI!!!" I cried out as I spun the chair around and flung my arms around him.  
  
He looked at me strangely. "What is this for!!?"  
  
"Because you told me I am completely hot and that you are extremely and indescribably attracted to me!" I told him as I nuzzled my head into his chest.  
  
((Okay, I can't help it. I'm going to switch off between people's POVs.))  
  
(Shiori's POV)  
  
I thought about going in there . . . but it scared me to think about what I'd find.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME FOX!!"  
  
"BUT I KNOW YOU WANT ME!"  
  
"LET ME FINISH TELLING YOU WHAT I BROUGHT IN HERE TO EXPLAIN IN THE FIRST PLACE!"  
  
"BUT YOU ALREADY TOLD ME EVERYTHING MY EARS, AND MY HIPS, NEEDED TO HEAR!"  
  
What was going on? My son was acting strange . . . as though maybe he liked that guy. Who was he anyway?  
  
Something had to have happened to my poor Shuichi . . . that kid had said something about a car crash. And that Shuichi had gotten a bump on the head. It couldn't be that- . . .  
  
Yes. My son had gotten amnesia and that man had found him and convinced him to do things like this with him and he agreed because he didn't know any better! He gave him the name Kurama, and was now forcing poor Shuichi to have sex with him. What an evil man.  
  
THAT WAS IT! I HAD TO ACT FAST!  
  
^*^*^  
  
Aww . . . I keep doing this. Bad spot huh? Anyway, I decided to start switching off between people's point of views like I said. PR! 


	5. WHEN?

I'M SORRY!!! *Breaks out in tears* That took a long time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, I try. LOL  
  
^*^*^  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
"Kurama stop it!!" I told him as he started to rub his hands all over me. It was creepy . . . he was moving so fast but his touch seemed to linger . . .  
  
I lifted my hand to push him away, but I stopped to quickly wipe away some drool.  
  
"YOU LOVE ME YOU LOVE ME, HODI!!!" He sang as his hands reached all the way around me and pulled me off the chair. Both of us fell to the floor with a loud 'THUMP.'  
  
"OUCH! NO I DON'T!!!!" I yelled at him as his hands found my waist and moved around me. "AND MY NAME'S HIEI!!"  
  
"That's what I said! OH! I wish that mean lady wasn't here! Let's leave! OR THROW HER OUT!" Kurama suggested as his arms hugged me tighter. My chest got closer to his than I thought it could. He had a very nice chin . . . it was perfectly sized, not too big, not to small. BUT THAT WASN'T THE POINT!  
  
He was acting just like a little kid! Only . . . really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY, really, really . . . really . . . really, really REEEAAAALLLLY, PER-VERT-ED!  
  
"Kurama we can't! She's your mother and we have to explain things to her so please just act serious and help me!!" I pled as he lifted me up to be at his eye level. He gazed at me softly and caring . . . his eyes sparkled with something. Whatever that something was it almost made me wish that I wasn't so cold, that I was more caring. That I cared more for him, so I could spend all of time with him . . . looking at those beautiful, sparkling eyes.  
  
"Hiei, you're eyes are so nice right now." He told me. He seemed to be as lost as I was . . . he was so attractive. So attractive, but not sexually (well not just) . . . damn. I didn't like this, not one bit. I never felt so attracted to Kurama before, why now?  
  
Kurama never used to be so dependant on me. . . I was the own who relied on him more. He never acted as though he was stronger than I was . . . and he was never so perverted.  
  
Did I want someone who was aggressively perverted and yet depended on me for everything? That didn't seem like me . . . what was it?  
  
Whatever it was it made me almost want to keep this Kurama. If the old one never came back I could have him all to myself.  
  
But wait, I didn't love him!! He was only a friend. He WAS only a friend. He wasn't only a friend now. He was . . . he was . . .  
  
"THAT'S IT YOU DIRTY, DIRTY MAN, GIVE ME BACK MY SON- AHHH!!!"  
  
I was jolted back to reality to find Kurama and I were wrapped up in each other, shirtless, and making out on the kitchen floor.  
  
Kurama rolled us over so that he was on top of me and whispered, "Don't worry, Hiei." He winked and kissed me quickly before standing up and facing his mother. He moved gracefully, like he used too.  
  
He was . . . truly perfect.  
  
"What's going on here!?" Shiori demanded as I came to my feet and stood a few feet behind Kurama.  
  
"Mother, don't worry, everything is okay. I was in an accident, as you can see," Kurama started as he pointed to the bandages on his chest. "Hiei here saved me. And mother, like it or not, I love him. I will weather you do approve or not." He said as he turned to give me a smile and then back to his mother a stern and serious look.  
  
I couldn't help but feel a little good about myself. Forget that this woman wanted to rip me apart, stitch me back together, and then boil me to a crisp. I was loved by the famous Yoko Kurama! How funny.  
  
DAMN IT! I was thinking crazy!! That didn't matter to me, it didn't make me feel happy, it didn't make my heart pound and my cheeks blush, it didn't mean I loved him back!  
  
"So . . . you do remember who you are Shuichi?" Shiori asked as she walked over closer to Kurama and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Yes, of course mother. Hiei only calls me Kurama because it stands for something."  
  
"What does it stand for?"  
  
"Err . . . Caring, Understanding, Radiant, Adorable, Magnificent, A- . . . uhh . . . Achievement." Kurama said as I quickly ran over to him, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away for a moment.  
  
"KURAMA, it's starts with a 'K' not a 'C'!" I whispered to him.  
  
"Well if I didn't know she won't!" He replied, whispering as well.  
  
". . . Good point." And with that he returned to stand in front of his mother.  
  
"Why does he call you that?" Shiori asked as she gave me a funny look. I could see it, now she didn't want to kill me she just wanted to laugh! That was just as bad! This was embarrassing . . . I didn't like it.  
  
"He- . . . uhh . . . well it's simple because he thinks that I'm a caring, understanding, radiant, adorable, magnificent achievement. Yeah. . ." Kurama answered giving a smile.  
  
"Okay. And- . . . well- . . . Shuichi, why didn't you ever tell me you were gay?"  
  
I felt like grabbing my shirt and running for the hills. This wasn't my idea of fun. Nope.  
  
". . . . . . . . . . . . Because I didn't know."  
  
"You didn't know? HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW!?"  
  
"Well I was bi until I found out just how hot guys can be!!" He yelled as he pointed over at me. He then got a thoughtful look on his face. Uh-oh. He ran over to me, grabbed my shoulders and pushed me over in front of Shiori. "Just look at him mother!" He said as he reached around my neck and grabbed my chin. "WHAT A CUTE FACE! And look at these muscles!" He told her as he began to touch all over me.  
  
"Well . . . honey I still don't want you to be getting involved in anything sexual with him. You're still far too young." She said as she gave Kurama a look. Kurama sadly took his hands off of me and then looked to the floor.  
  
"I understand mother. Well Hiei, it looks like . . . well . . . I- . . . I just feel so bad about this. I'M TERRIBLE! WHAT WILL THE BABY THINK WHEN IT SEEMS AS THOUGH WE DON'T LOVE EACH OTHER!?" Kurama yelled as he pretended to cry. I knew he wasn't really crying, but he did a good job. He dropped to his knees and started to cry in my chest. I looked over to give Shiori an innocent look when I saw she had the most shocked and surprised look on her face I'd ever seen.  
  
"BABY!!!??? BUT- HOW-!!"  
  
"Oh mother, I knew you'd have to find out one day . . ." Now what was that idiot going to lie about? He was taking this all a little too far. It was insane!! NOT TO MENTION THAT WE WEREN'T EVEN A COUPLE! I could only guess what crazy thing he'd come up with this time. What, 'Oh mother, I knew you'd have to find out one day . . . I'm really a girl.' Or, '. . . I found a baby on our doorstep last year and I've been hiding him and raising him with Hiei and you've never found out.' I was curious what'd he come up with. "A girl from school got herself pregnant and didn't know what to do. She didn't have the money or time to raise a child, so I told her I'd take the baby when it was born. I figured because Hiei and I were married it would be easier for us to raise it. Besides, we both knew we could never have children, however we both wanted the experience, so we figured why not?"  
  
Shiori stood with her mouth open and a totally stunned look on her face. She looked like she might pass out any second.  
  
"YOU'RE MARRIED!!!!??? HOW AND WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!!!! HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO EVEN KNOWN EACH OTHER!!?"  
  
"Oh mother we've known each other for a long time, since that car crash."  
  
". . . Didn't that happen this morning?"  
  
"O-. . . oh. Well . . . after Hiei saved me . . . he and I decided to get married . . . and after we did that . . . I went to school . . . and told the girl I'd raise her kid."  
  
"And- . . . this all happened while I was getting groceries?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
And for once I was right. Shiori fell over and fainted.  
  
"Uhh . . . Kurama I think you over did it there with the lies." I told him and he and I walked over to her. He picked her up in his arms and started for the living room. I hurried after him.  
  
"That's what I was trying to do. I knew the only way to get away from her would be to get her knocked out somehow. Hence my plan: to make up the most heartbreaking things for a mother to here." Kurama explained as he laid his mother on the sofa and started to walk back to the kitchen. I hurried after him.  
  
"Why did you have to pick all the things that involved me?" I asked giving him a scowl.  
  
"What would be more shocking to a mother than to have her hear that her son just got married to a man that he only knew for a couple of hours and didn't tell her?"  
  
I hated to admit it but he had a good point.  
  
"Kurama . . ." I started as he walked over to me and look me in the eye.  
  
"Yes?" He asked slowly seductively.  
  
"That was pretty good. Now we don't even have to explain about you not knowing who anyone is." I said as I looked away.  
  
"I know all I need to know. You're Hiei, and I love you." He said putting his arms behind my neck and leaned in towards me slowly. He stopped just before his lips and mine reached each other. "Hiei, are you really going to let me just kiss you? I thought you'd put up a fight at least. Are you surrendering to me? Are you mine now?" I didn't have any answers. He was Kurama . . . he was my best friend! My only friend! How could I possibly risk that? What if I said yes and it didn't work out? What if we ended up hating each other? I wondered, was there such a thing as loving someone enough not to be with them? "You're eyes are still pretty. You have a lot on your mind. I'll leave you alone for now I guess."  
  
"Thank god . . ." I sighed to myself.  
  
"I HEARD THAT! I guess I'll just spoil it for you now, as soon as I get a good chance Hiei I'm going to take you, and I'm going to claim you. And there's nothing and I mean nothing you can do to stop me!" He told me as he walked over, bent down, picked up my shirt and threw it at me as he then started to put on his own.  
  
Oh crap. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.  
  
"Okay, now we're really going to see Yusuke."  
  
I needed to ditch Kurama on someone for a little while. I needed some time to think by myself! If I tried to do that thinking around here Kurama might try and fill out his plan!  
  
"Oh goody! Would he mind us having sex at his house?"  
  
I started to blush. I don't think he was kidding.  
  
^*^*^  
  
LOL ^^- I hope you liked that chapter! PR! 


	6. Do you love me?

It's me updating a fanfic! Wow, that's strange huh? Well anyway I hope you like it. ^__^  
  
^*^*^  
  
Guess who still doesn't own Kurama's memories! ^_^ Besides Kurama . . .  
  
^*^*^  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
OH I COULDN'T WAIT! As it turns out I guess Hiei and I had never really . . . been together in that way. SO THIS WOULD BE THE FIRST TIME! And I would be able to remember it for ALL time! And I could tell everyone about it if I wanted to. And that's why I would be doing it in the first place! (Besides the fact that Hiei was totally hot and MINE and I loved him and he CLEARLY loved me back and the fact that I was totally hot. Or at least he thought so.) I would finally have something over Hiei to threaten him with! I could really get him to do anything I wanted him to because if he didn't I would tell everyone about us sleeping together. Teehee.  
  
"Go pack yourself an extra pair of clothes Kurama." Hiei ordered me.  
  
"Why? Where are we going?" I asked as I tilted my head cutely in confusion. "ARE WE GOING ON A HONEYMOON!?" I asked as I jumped over in front of him, wrapped my arms around his smaller body and hugged him TIGHT. "You're such a cutie . . . I'm so lucky to be married to a person like you." I told him as I slid my hands lower.  
  
"KURAMA, we're NOT married! That was a lie you told your mother!!!" Hiei yelled at me as he struggled to get away from my hug.  
  
"Oh yeah . . . I forgot. Hiei, has any ever told you that you have a nice butt?" I asked him nicely. And for some reason he pushed me away from him!  
  
"Stop it! We're going to Yusuke's!! So get upstairs and get your clothes!" He yelled at me again.  
  
"YOU HATE ME!" I realized as I dropped to my knees and started cry.  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Yes you do! You pushed me and now you're sending me to my room! YOU DON'T OWN ME HIEI!" I stood to my feet, feeling a little mad at him. I walked over and stood right in front of him. "But if you want to I'm yours." I added as I posed for him sweetly.  
  
He stood there silently staring at me.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you what, if you want me . . . I'll be up in your room." He told me as he turned around and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
I had to think this over for a second . . .  
  
Okay that was enough.  
  
I quickly ran after him up the stairs and into my room to find that Hiei was nowhere to be seen. I bet he was hiding. Aww . . . he liked to play little games with me. But I would find him! And then strip him and then . . .  
  
"Hiei?" I called to him excitedly. "I know you're in here . . ." I walked around to room, looking in and around anything and anywhere Hiei would fit. "Whhhheeerrrrre aaarrrrrrre youuuuu?"  
  
"Idiot." I heard Hiei say from at my door. I quickly spun around to see him standing at the doors entrance.  
  
"You cheated Hiei!" I whined as he walked into the room and throw a bag at me.  
  
"Pack!" He demanded.  
  
". . . You do it." I told him as I gave him a scowl.  
  
"Why should I?!" He asked sounding very angry.  
  
I didn't want to make him mad. He wasn't as fun when he was angry with me. It would be best if I did what he told me. Then he would be in the mood to be nice! And hopefully in the mood for other things too . . .  
  
"Okay. I'll pack." I said as I picked up the bag and then moved from drawer to drawer and from the closet to . . . the other side of the closet taking all the clothes I needed.  
  
"O-kay . . ."  
  
I finally finished and then walked over to Hiei and stood by him, staring at him kindly.  
  
"Are we going to go to your secret romantic hideaway now?" I asked as I began to imagine all the fun I'd have with my precious good-looking boyfriend.  
  
"No. We're going to Yusuke's house." He told me again as he started to walk out the door. I staggered and ran to catch up behind him.  
  
"Isn't that the code name?" I asked him sarcastically. I liked to mess with his poor, poor, poor, confused little mind.  
  
"No it's not." He grunted at me as he continued to walk.  
  
"Oh well. What are we going to do while we're there?" I asked as we both walked out the door. "BYE MOTHER!"  
  
"WE'RE not going to do anything. I'm leaving you there and I'm going off on my own!" He told me as the two of us once again began to walk the road to Yusuke's house.  
  
Oh my god! I had gone too far! He was really mad at me! He was going to leave me with this 'Yusuke' guy! I didn't want Yusuke! I WANTED HIEI! HIEI I TELL YOU! No one could ever be as great as Hiei!  
  
I couldn't make him mad anymore . . . I had to change.  
  
And I would change! As soon as he and I slept together!  
  
"Alright Hiei. I understand that there are some things you probably need to think about. I understand that you don't understand. And don't worry, while I'm away, I'll try as hard as I can to remember everything, for you." I said as I gave Hiei a soft look. I knew I was blushing. That would be a nice touch. "Hiei, do you . . ." I started but then hesitated at his expression. I couldn't ask, I was too scared to.  
  
"What is it?" Hiei asked sounding a little calmer.  
  
"Do you . . . love me?" I asked turning away. I was afraid to know his answer. I knew he liked me, he couldn't hide that, but . . . did he feel the same way I did?  
  
I have known him only a day . . . at least that I remember. But something tells me that I've always loved him. I feel so comfortable around him. It seems the same him. As soon as my mother walked into the room he changed.  
  
He acted so cold, but I know he wasn't, because he was staying with me and helping me.  
  
He was great.  
  
"What kind of a question is that?" Hiei grunted at me.  
  
"You're avoiding." I told him firmly.  
  
"It doesn't matter, we're already here." Hiei said as we walked over to an apartment door and knocked.  
  
What did that mean? Of course it mattered . . . for once I was being serious and he wasn't.  
  
Maybe I was just setting myself up for failure.  
  
I was falling in love with him too much . . . I could get very hurt.  
  
An attractive looking boy answered the door (not as attractive as Hiei let me remind you). Was this the Usu I've heard so much about?  
  
"Hey Kurama, hey Hiei- WHOA!!" He said sounding a little surprised. "What are you two doing here!?"  
  
"Hey, Detective, could you do me a favor and watch Kurama for today and tonight?" Hiei asked him as he pushed me inside and then followed with the boy.  
  
"Watch Kurama? What is he a dog?" He asked as he gave us both looks.  
  
"He might as well be . . . you see he was in a car accident and lost his memory. He's driving me nuts so I was hoping you could take him for a while and try to help he regain his memory." Hiei explained things well . . . he also explained them sexy. Oh how I couldn't wait until he came back for me. Maybe then he would give me an answer.  
  
"Oh wow . . . poor Kurama."  
  
Hmm . . . he called me Kurama too. Damn. I thought it was just something Hiei called me. Oh well, we'd think up a new name for him to call me by.  
  
"Hey Hiei how does 'Love Cookie' sound to you?" I suggested giving him a smile.  
  
"Goodbye." He said to the boy and me as he quickly turned around and started to leave.  
  
I panicked. I couldn't leave without having a special name!  
  
I made a jump for it and tackled him to the floor. I sat on his back and held his legs to floor. He struggled, but I managed to hold him.  
  
"HOW- DOES- IT- SOUND!?" I demanded as I then decided to lay totally on top of him and then slide my hands between his stomach and the floor. As soon as he protested to my actions I began to tickle him like crazy. "TELL ME!!!!"  
  
"IT'S FINE- DAMNIT- IT'S FINE!"  
  
"Good." I said as I released him and then got off of him. "Goodbye then. I'll see YOU later." I told Hiei as I gave a wink to him, making sure the boy didn't see.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Hiei sighed nervously as he ran out the door.  
  
"Kurama . . . are you okay?" The boy asked me as I dropped to my feet in misery.  
  
"NO! HIEI'S GONE AND I'M AFRAID HE'LL NEVER COME BACK!" I cried as he ran over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Kurama, Kurama, calm down it's okay!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
  
"What, Kurama?"  
  
"STOP!! AND DON'T TOUCH M EITHER! Only HIEI can touch me and call me Kurama! SO STOP IT!"  
  
I had to think. What would be sure to get Hiei to like me?  
  
. . . Maybe if I was sexier? Or perhaps if I made him jealous? Or . . . if I got my memory back.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Well I hoped everyone liked that chapter. I don't know how good it was . . . well anyway please review! 


	7. Jealous?

^__^ Wow, it has 7 chapters already. . . . . Well I can't tell you anything more about that that you don't already know.  
  
^*^*^  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
Yes. One of those would have to work! So my first attempt to get Hiei to love me would be to make myself sexier.  
  
It would be hard, but by the time Hiei got back there would be NO POSSIBLE WAY that he could resist me. It would be good for my other plan too. As soon as we slept together I would be nicer to him, stand behind him, and help my Hiei with everything I could.  
  
Okay, now how exactly to do this. I was pretty sexy as it was . . . how do you improve on near perfect anyway?  
  
"Kurama, what's wrong?"  
  
Maybe I would have to put off becoming sexier for Hiei until Hiei actually got back. Yes, that made more sense.  
  
So what was left?  
  
I looked at the boy. He seemed as though he might work, yes. Especially if he and Hiei were friends . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
So my first plan, make Hiei jealous.  
  
"Oh nothing, now that you're here." I answered as I batted my eyes at the boy.  
  
"But . . . you were upset just a second ago and I was still here then." He said as he looked at me strangely.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you have very nice eyes?" I asked as I walked over and stood in front on him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I'm not surprised. So, what's your name?"  
  
". . . Yusuke." He answered giving a sad look.  
  
"Oh . . . don't be sad." I told him slowly as I walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder.  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
Poor Kurama . . . he couldn't remember ANYTHING. It looked like Hiei had done a good job of teaching him to walk and move and such. I had to make sure he got his memory back! The poor guy, I couldn't make him angry in anyway, because Kurama never got angry. I had to do everything I could to keep him calm and in a good mood.  
  
I had to agree with him on everything.  
  
Yes. That would work.  
  
"So Kura- umm . . . what should I call you?"  
  
"Call me . . . Shuichi." He answered as he quickly dropped his head down on my shoulder and started to cuddle me.  
  
. . . What had Hiei been teaching him?  
  
I started to wonder about that . . . Kurama seemed very attached to Hiei when they first got here and when Hiei left. And he was acting very close to me even though he had no clue who I was.  
  
"Alright. So, what have you and Hiei been doing?" I asked as I gave him a look.  
  
"Oh well . . . we had- . . . the most wonderful time. I don't think he likes me anymore though . . ."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
I didn't think Hiei ever liked anyone really. But if there was someone he probably did like it was Kurama. I wonder why Hiei dropped Kurama off here?  
  
"Well, after he saved my life, bandaged me up, showed me where the closet was, and helped me take care of my mother . . . he just decided to stop taking care of me and stick me with you." He told me as he hugged me.  
  
". . . Kura- . . . Shuichi, what has Hiei been teaching you about who you used to be?" I asked looking around nervously.  
  
I had a feeling our little Hiei was telling Kurama things that weren't exactly true . . . Kurama was being a little touchy around me, and he was to Hiei for that matter. Hiei just might be telling Kurama to be touchy, and if he was . . . well . . . then . . . hmm . . .  
  
"Well, he told me that I used to be a kitsune . . ." Okay, that wasn't anything suspicious. "And also that he thought I was really, really, attractive and then he rolled over on the floor with me and we started to make out. Oh, I thought we had something special. But he left me here. I don't know if he loves me . . . I asked him, but he didn't give me an answer. I know I love him . . . Hence my plan: to make myself sexier, get him jealous, and regain my memory so he'll love me like I love him!"  
  
My brain was fried.  
  
Did Kurama say he LOVED Hiei? That was creepy.  
  
. . . And they made out . . . that was scary.  
  
I now saw why Hiei probably got rid of him . . . but wait; Kurama said that Hiei said that he was really attractive. I mean, sure, Kurama was good looking, but Hiei wouldn't say anything like that unless maybe- . . . yipes.  
  
Now I wanted to talk to Hiei about this. It was really weird . . . I always knew they were friends but- . . . the thought never even crossed my mind. Did Hiei have a crush on Kurama? And because of that was he teaching Kurama to hug him and cuddle him and things like that in an attempt to make Kurama his own!? Poor Hiei, this was probably his only chance at love with Kurama.  
  
Hiei must have left Kurama here with me because it hurt him so much to be taking advantage of him.  
  
So Kurama got the impression that Hiei didn't love him.  
  
But what Hiei didn't know was that Kurama loved him and that he didn't mind doing things with Hiei like that.  
  
Wait, his plan was to get Hiei jealous so he would love him! Interesting. I guess I would help him with that. It sounded like a good plan to me.  
  
But first . . .  
  
"Hey Shuichi, why didn't you ever tell me you were gay?" I asked as I gave him a knowing smirk.  
  
"WHY do people keep asking me that!!? I'm not gay, I'm bi, and I just have a very strong attraction to Hiei." He was drooling, not very convincing.  
  
"Wow, Hiei sure has taught you a lot." I said as I nodded.  
  
I was scared by it, but I guess if Hiei and Kurama liked each other in that way I had to support it, they were my friends.  
  
"Oh, he sure has. But he seems to miss the old me, whoever that was, I want to try as hard as I can to come back for him." Kurama said as a blush came over his face. Aww.  
  
"I'll help you remember. And I'll also help you make Hiei jealous if you still want to as long as Keiko doesn't find out, and you don't kiss me or anything . . ."  
  
"Oh, thank you Oso." He told me as he gave me a nice friendly hug.  
  
"You're welcome, Shuichi." I said as I patted him on the back. When he finally pulled away and sat up I reached out to the TV and grabbed a remote control for my game consol. "Okay, first of all, we're going to play some video games to help you get your memory back, okay!?"  
  
"Alright! I don't remember playing them, but I think I like video games!" He said as he grabbed the other control.  
  
"Y-yeah . . ." I laughed nervously. Kurama was too smart for these . . . but oh well. "Now, why don't you plug the RCA jacks into the TV. Can you remember how they go? Yellow for picture, white for left sound, and red for right sound. Yellow, white, red." I told him as I plugged them into the TV and then pulled them back out. "Yellow," I said putting in the yellow one. "White," As I plugged in the white. "Red." And for the red on as well. "Yellow, white, red, yellow, white, red, yellow, white, red."  
  
"I think I can-"  
  
"Yellow, white, red." I repeated doing the same thing. I pulled it out and put it in as I said each color. It's one of the hardest things one can remember. "Yellow . . . white . . red."  
  
^*^*^  
  
. My sister always forgets which goes where. EVEN THOUGH IT'S COLOR CODED! Even though the one we usually use isn't . . . at least it if is I haven't seen it. LOL Anyway, please review! 


	8. Sexier?

I don't know, is this a late one too?  
  
Ah, it's dark and gloomy, perfect for writing humor. Only this chapter it's probably more serious than others.  
  
^*^*^  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
I walked away from Yusuke's apartment, and Kurama, feeling very torn inside.  
  
Something was wrong. I felt so horrible inside. Something was missing in me. I didn't know what and I had no one to ask.  
  
Where was Kurama when I needed him?  
  
The problem was he was too close, his body anyway. As hard as I tried to convince myself of it, it wasn't true. He wasn't Kurama!  
  
Kurama was always kind, caring, understanding . . . loving. Kurama tended to my every need when I asked him too, he answered all my questions. I needed him now, where was he?  
  
He couldn't just be gone . . .  
  
I had to believe that somewhere within that pervert fox laid my Kurama!  
  
My Kurama?  
  
My friend . . . My partner . . . My love. What exactly was he to me?  
  
I shouldn't miss the old Kurama this much.  
  
If ever I heard Yusuke or that oaf had been injured I first thought of replacing them, but Kurama was irreplaceable to me. Whenever I was around him all of my tension left. He made me feel so at home. He was pretty much gone . . . I had nowhere to go.  
  
He hugged me once a long time ago, that feeling is still with me.  
  
His lingering touch . . . I loved it. And damn it, I loved him too.  
  
I had to go see him. I wanted to know if any of the old Kurama still remained within him!  
  
I quickly turned around and started to walk back.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
"Yume, when Hiei comes back for me, do something that only a very close lover would do." I suggested as again the boy's little character fell over and mine began to jump around and words came up saying 'GAME OVER, WINNER, PLAYER2.'  
  
"Okay . . . but nothing that would get me in trouble with Keiko remember." He answered as he glared at his controller, hate in his eyes.  
  
"I know."  
  
He stood, but it wasn't long before he sat back down on the sofa again.  
  
"So what do you suggest I do?"  
  
"I was thinking . . . that you call me something that only Hiei would call me." I said taking a seat besides him.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well . . . he is the only one who can call me Kurama. Why don't YOU call me Kurama, that'll get him good!" I said happily as I smiled real big at him.  
  
". . . But that's your name. And speaking of such remember my name is Yusuke." He told me as he gave me a look.  
  
"NO, IT'S NOT MY NAME! My mother named me Shuichi so my name's Shuichi. Kurama is the name Hiei and only Hiei can call me by. It means something to me and to him." I explained as I looked down at my hands. Hiei would come back for me someday. I know he would. He had to. He had to tell me if he loved me or not still.  
  
"What does it mean?" Yusuke asked me.  
  
"Caring, understanding, radiant, adorable, magnificent, achievement."  
  
"Uh-huh . . . but it starts with a 'K'."  
  
"Yeah I know that so I'm thinking about replacing caring with kind." I told him with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Uhh . . . whatever. But-" Yusuke started when we were both interrupted by a knock at the door. "Who could that be I wonder . . .?" He asked himself as he stood and walked over to the door. I reacted quickly by leaping up after him and tackling Yusuke to the floor. No way I wouldn't let him answer the door!  
  
"NO! LET ME DO IT, IT MIGHT BE HIEI!" I said as I kicked him away and opened the door, slowly, I wanted it to be him. However, he had only left just a little while ago. And the way he talked it was like he would never come back. Oh well.  
  
"Hey Kurama I wanted to-"  
  
"HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried out in joy as I reached my arms out and gave him a huge bear hug. Hiei started to cough; I think he choked on his own words. "I knew you'd come back for me! I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!"  
  
"God Kurama I was only gone for-"  
  
"Shut up cutie pie and give Kurama a kiss!" I told him still feeling very excited.  
  
"I came here to tell you-"  
  
"Will you be staying with me a while? Perhaps forever? That sounds fun huh? Forever with me . . . I'll give you everything you want and fulfill your every dream and fantasy! Heeheehee . . ." I rocked him back and forth, cuddling him and showering my Hiei with kisses.  
  
"I want to tell you something very import-"  
  
"I hope you have a lot of time on your hands because we have a lot of things to do with each other! Like going to Niagara Falls!" I said imagining all the fun and undoubtedly sexy things we could do on our around the world trip!  
  
"HEY, 'LOVE COOKIE', COULD I TAKE YOU AWAY FROM HERE FOR JUST A LITTLE WHILE!?" Hiei yelled loudly. I let go of him and backed away. That was scary. Hiei NEVER got mad! But he did however call me love cookie.  
  
I turned to look at the boy. He was staring at us with the most dumbstruck look on his face. How cute.  
  
I gave him a quick look and then nodded as Hiei and I started to walk out the door.  
  
"Bye, KURAMA." He said as he gave me a hopeful smile.  
  
"Goodbye-" I started but was then jerked away by Hiei who slammed the door behind us.  
  
"Damn it, Kurama, I love you!" He said to me, still in a very loud tone.  
  
"Wow . . ." I started trying to soak it all in. "That worked SO well!"  
  
I felt so happy! Yusuke calling me Kurama got to Hiei and now he loved me! YAY!  
  
"GOT THAT FOX!?" Hiei asked sounding a little angry. He looked almost as though he was near tears. That made me feel so bad.  
  
"Don't be sad Hiei . . ." I told him softly putting my hand on his shoulder.  
  
He looked up at me with a very painful expression on his face. I returned it with that of the same nature. Whatever pain he had I did too.  
  
He missed me, my old self.  
  
Without me even noticing his movements Hiei reached up to me and took my lips with his. I leaned into the kiss, making it so he didn't have to reach so high up.  
  
So plan two worked out fine . . . now for plan one to move into play, now that Hiei was back.  
  
I pulled away from Hiei slowly and gave him a very seductive look. I moved a little of my hair back behind my ear and then chuckled softly.  
  
"Kurama . . ." Hiei started, but before he could say anything more I put my index finger in front of his lips and shushed him silently.  
  
"Don't speak Hiei, it may ruin the mood." I told him in a very needy way.  
  
"M- . . . mood?" He repeated in question as his cheeks turned a cute pinkish color.  
  
"Oh yes Hiei, the mood. Mood is everything baby . . ." I said to him as I brushed my body up against his. "The mood decides everything . . . what are you in the mood for Hiei?"  
  
"I . . . I . . . I don't-"  
  
"I said not to speak." I said again pushing myself against him. I leaned down closer to him again, barely just hovering my lips to his. I made sure he could feel my breath. "Come back inside Hiei, see what I'm in the mood for."  
  
His cheeks were even pinker now.  
  
"We can't." He said unconvincingly. I felt that he was nervous.  
  
Well, Yusuke wouldn't really mind us having sex at his house would he? No. Of course not.  
  
((Hiei's POV))  
  
I felt very nervous . . . I also was regretting a lot. Maybe I shouldn't have told Kurama that. I should have waited until the old Kurama came back! He was the one I loved after all! But . . . how could I have told him then? I'd be far too embarrassed to do it. Besides, there was something about this Kurama that was the same. Yes.  
  
"Sure we can Hiei . . . he won't mind."  
  
What was he trying to do? It was almost like he was somehow trying to make himself sexier. But that couldn't be it.  
  
"Really?" I asked wondering exactly why I had said that.  
  
"Of course . . . We'll have complete privacy too." He said to me as he gently kissed my lips.  
  
I closed my eyes and was lost in the moment, so much that I didn't notice him walk me inside, still kissing me.  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
Kurama opened the door and walked backwards through the front room, kissing Hiei, walking him somewhere.  
  
I wasn't going to ask.  
  
They ended up going into my room.  
  
I still wasn't going to ask.  
  
I already knew.  
  
WAIT! NOT MY ROOM!  
  
But I couldn't stop them.  
  
I didn't want to go in there.  
  
No way.  
  
I wonder what my mom would think?  
  
^*^*^  
  
Teehee. Well like I said, I don' think that was THE funniest chapter, but I guess it had a point. LOL PR! 


	9. Love

Hmm . . . to me that seemed like a late update, whatever, I hope it's good.  
  
Oh yes, I'm sure none of you have any doubt that Kurama will get his memories back . . . that's exactly what I want you to think. BWA HA HA!  
  
Kurama doesn't own his memories yet, but he really will try! Oh, and I don't own YYH.  
  
^*^*^  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
I had been sitting on my sofa playing video games for the past while. I surely wasn't keeping track of the time, I wasn't even keeping track of my game. Noises. Coming from my room . . . I was freaked out.  
  
I had to repress this!! REPRESS!!  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
Ah . . . and . . . Kurama . . . and . . . me- . . . what- . . . who- . . . yeah.  
  
(Atsuko's POV)  
  
I wonder what was going on outside of the kitchen. I could tell apart two different voices and I was pretty sure neither one was my son. Too bad, they sounded like they were having fun. My son didn't know how to have fun and party. I'd have to teach him to one day.  
  
In any matter, I wondered why they were here. So I left the kitchen and found my son, sitting on the sofa, playing a video game with a very . . . what's the word . . . traumatized look on his face.  
  
I wonder what was wrong.  
  
"Yusuke, what's the matter?" I asked as I wobbly walked over to him, it was either Yusuke or a lamp, but I didn't think a lamp would be sitting on the sofa.  
  
"N-nothing mom . . ."  
  
I didn't believe him, no, wait, I did.  
  
"Oh good. Say, what're those . . . coming from your bedroom?" I asked as a reached out and grabbed my son's game controller and started to play his game.  
  
"Just some friends of mine . . ." He answered still sounding a little scared.  
  
"Is this video game too scary for you to play?" I asked seriously, giving him a look that seemed to ask 'is this video game too scary for you'.  
  
"No, that's NOT it." He said to me as he lay over on his side and curled his legs up and held them to his stomach. He must be tired.  
  
"OH. . . KURAMA!!"  
  
"Well have a good nap honey." I told him as I stood up and walked wobbly back over to the kitchen.  
  
(Kurama's POV, a little while later)  
  
I am SO successful at everything I do! I mean, every plan was working out so far!  
  
But I couldn't be so self-promoting. I had to change my ways now that . . . Heehee . . .  
  
"Have fun Hiei?" I asked happily wrapping my arms around the firm shoulders of my precious Hiei. I held him in a loving way. I wanted him to feel loved, because I loved him. And the love that I loved him with was the most love filled love that ever loved! And our love would keep loving the lovers that loved it so that our love would grow into even bigger and more loving loves that ever spewed love!  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
Damn our love! Our love was going to become so lovey that even love itself would be infected with love for our love that so deeply loved the lovers that used its love for each other and the love they shared. US! And we would probably keep loving each other in a loving sickness of lovely love! Lovers that loved like we loved shouldn't be aloud to love like this love! THIS LOVE WAS SICKLY LOVELY! But damn it, it was love.  
  
"I guess, Love Cookie." I told my new love, Love Cookie, AKA Kurama.  
  
I felt his lips gently nuzzle into my neck and his hands lovingly hold me close to him.  
  
"I love you, love. Oh dear Hiei, I love you so much but I have so name for you, my dearly loved lover, love!" He said pushing me back a little to give me a concerned looked.  
  
"Love is just fine Love Cookie, because I love you, so you can call me Love as long as you love me like I love you." I assured my love as I lovingly rubbed my love filled nose against his in a loving touch.  
  
"Oh thank you Love! Oh Love, I love you like no love making can express!" He declared as he embraced me in the loveliest way he could.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
"Oh Kurama, my love, would you please keep our love a secret so that that love will be all the more lovely when shared in ways such as love making and other loving love ways?" Love asked me returning my loving embrace.  
  
"But of course." I said to him softly. "Love."  
  
Hiei leaned his head over to my ear and lovingly started to nimble it. After my love became bored with that, he began to whisper in my ear such lovely words . . .  
  
"I love you my lovely love filled Love Cookie, you, who is my love, is so filled with love that the word love isn't nearly able to hold all the feelings of love that I love you with and all your lovely loveness. I used to be loveness, then I fell in love with you, and I'm in love, with you, my love, Love Cookie."  
  
"I love you Hiei."  
  
"I love you Kurama."  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
Hiei and Kurama's love was giving off such scary love noises that I couldn't help but try to picture the love they were making in all their love!  
  
It didn't seem right, their love.  
  
I wonder if Kuwabara would feel the same, about their love.  
  
So I picked up the phone and dialed Kuwabara.  
  
"Hello, Kazuma Kuwabara speaking." He said to me as he answered his phone in a happy, perky, energy filled voice. Yukina was on his mind.  
  
"Hey, this is Yusuke!"  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Cool! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much here, just chillin'. And with you?"  
  
"Thinking about Yukina."  
  
"I see. Hey, I just recently found out something a little creepy that may make you a little . . . creeped out."  
  
"What is it Urameshi?"  
  
"Well, Hiei and Kurama-"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DETECTIVE!?" I was greeted with a very mad looking Hiei standing in front of me, a redhead at his side, very close at his side, Kurama, Curama or Shuichi, or Love Cookie, whatever his name was now. I quickly hung up the phone; he looked like he wanted to hurt me.  
  
"I wasn't really going to tell-"  
  
"Don't you EVER, call my Caring, Understanding, Radiant, Adorable, Magnificent, Achievement, KURAMA!" He scolded me as he pulled Kurama close to him around the waist and started to pet his chest.  
  
I shivered.  
  
"It's kind instead of caring now because it's spelled with a 'K'." Kurama said softly to Hiei as he gave him a long and wet kiss on the cheek.  
  
I cringed.  
  
"That's SUCH a great idea Kurama. You're very smart." Hiei slurred with a laugh as Kurama lifted him off the ground by the waist and lifted himself up to kiss him.  
  
Damn I was scared.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Err . . . that was a little short. Sorry. But anyway I hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	10. LAUNDRY!

Chapter 10! I just thought of something more to do that might extend this story a little. You'll find out what that is at the end of the chapter.  
  
^*^*^  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
I lightly threw Hiei down on the sofa where Yusuke was sitting, or used to be. As soon as Hiei's rear hit the fabric he got up and ran to the kitchen.  
  
"Hiei, I'll never forget your name again." I told him as I sat down besides him on the sofa, wrapped my arm around his shoulder, placing my hand around his collarbone and pulled him to sit in between my legs and rest his back on my chest. "I really do love you Hiei . . . and I always will no matter what."  
  
I felt such a need to tell Hiei how I felt. It made me feel calm . . .  
  
"Don't say things like that in public Kurama." Hiei said to me. He reached out, took my hand and held it close to his own chest.  
  
He seldom showed it, but Hiei cared.  
  
Wait, how did I know? I hadn't even known him for more than a day. How could I feel that I knew him so well?  
  
"Hiei, can you tell me more about who I used to be?" I asked him a little sadly.  
  
"Why? I like who you are now just fine."  
  
Something in his tone sounded lonely. He missed me, as close as I was.  
  
"You're missing something Hiei . . . and so am I. I can never be happy if I don't become the person you first fell in love with."  
  
"You were Kurama."  
  
". . . I know that but what was I like, how did I act?"  
  
"You were a kind, understanding, radiant, adorable, magnificent achievement." Hiei spoke slowly. His head turned up and looked at me. He had the most beautiful look in his eyes . . . but it was sad. My gaze was soon focused on Hiei's eyelids, and a tear that falling down his cheek. My heart skipped a beat. That wasn't right, and I knew it.  
  
Hiei's emotions were like ice. Frozen, except for that small flame trapped in the center of his heart.  
  
A flame.  
  
"Fire Hiei, what do you have to do with fire?" Hiei's eyes quickly jetted open. He looked so hopeful.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked turning around and looking me straight in the eye.  
  
"Do you have something to do with fire? It sparks something in my mind." I told him as a smile came over my lips.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I am a fire apparition." He sounded happy, I liked to hear him that way.  
  
"That makes sense."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're so hot." I chuckled softly and wrapped my legs around Hiei.  
  
". . . Well, so are you, and you're not a fire apparition." Hiei blushed as he spoke. Of course, when one is hesitant it means only that they want it more!  
  
"OH HIEI!" I cried out in joy. In my shouts of pure and utter happiness I moved a little too much to the side, so Hiei and I both fell to the floor.  
  
I landed on my back, and so did Hiei. Well, better to say I landed on my side and Hiei was clutching to my back.  
  
I rolled over onto my stomach, taking Hiei with me. I lifted my head up and then looked to Hiei over my head.  
  
"Hi." Hiei grunted sarcastically as he rolled himself off of me.  
  
As soon as Hiei was off my back and lying on the floor on his own back, I rolled myself over onto him. "Why, hello there."  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
I couldn't help but like this Kurama, he grew on me, even if it had only been one day. Sure, I missed the old Kurama . . . but . . . if that Kurama came back . . . this one would be gone. And so would my relationship with him.  
  
"So, nice weather we're having isn't it?" I asked casually, playing along with him.  
  
"Why yes, it's just perfect. It's dark and gloomy, looks like rain. I hope Yusuke won't mind that we simply have to spend the night here. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold or anything." Kurama said to me softly.  
  
He was acting different. Maybe I should have slept with him right from the start, then he would have gotten that out of his system.  
  
But oh well, what's done is done.  
  
"Oh yes, we'll have to stay here." I laughed as I nuzzled my nose against Kurama's.  
  
"Who's staying here?" Yusuke asked as he stepped out of the kitchen.  
  
"We are of course." Kurama told him as he rose to his feet and stood over me. "We have a bit of . . . laundry to do." I started to laugh, quickly accompanied by Kurama.  
  
Yusuke just stood there.  
  
"Where are you guys going to be sleeping?" He asked with a mildly frightened look on his face.  
  
"Sleeping wouldn't be the word." I said as Kurama started to laugh, quickly followed by me.  
  
"Okay . . . but where?"  
  
"I was thinking where we were last time. Don't you agree Hiei?" Kurama asked as he squatted down over my stomach and kissed my nose.  
  
Yusuke just stood there.  
  
"Yes, that's a good idea." I agreed as I stood up, pushing Kurama up with me.  
  
"But . . . that's my . . ." Yusuke started to protest but quickly stopped talking and turned around as soon as he saw that matching glares Kurama and I were giving him. "Okay. Hurry up and get your laundry done, I'll be in the kitchen asking my mom if it's okay."  
  
This Kurama had his good points too; he was meaner to Yusuke. Yes.  
  
"So Hiei, shall we go do that laundry?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
But I still missed that other Kurama who was a little more serious. Of course, I'd give up that Kurama to be able to call this Kurama my own. I would?  
  
It still hurts though.  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
"H-hey mom?" I asked taking a seat besides her at the kitchen table.  
  
"Yes honey?"  
  
"Can those friends of mine spend the night here? It looks like rain and . . . they've had a rough day."  
  
"Okay, but only if you keep an eye on them."  
  
". . . I really don't want to watch them all that much . . ."  
  
"Please Yusuke, just watch them, I don't know them and I don't want strangers wandering around my house!"  
  
"Fine mother . . ."  
  
"What are their names anyway?"  
  
Good question. I decided it would be best to play it safe just incase Hiei overheard and got mad at me again for calling Kurama, Kurama.  
  
"The short guy is Hiei and the redhead is . . . Shuichi."  
  
". . . You're forgetting I've never met them and I don't know what they look like. BRING THEM TO ME!"  
  
"But mother! They're doing laundry!!!! LAUNDRY!!!"  
  
"I don't care go get them!"  
  
"Fine . . ." I sighed walking out of the kitchen and making my way over to where we kept the washer and dryer. I really didn't want mom to meet them . . . she'd start asking questions about them and then she'd find out that they were together and then she'd start to ask ME questions.  
  
"Kurama stop!" Hiei laughed.  
  
Ah, the sight before me . . .  
  
Kurama was shirtless, laughing as he every once in a few seconds jerked his arm up, which was holding Hiei's pants, and then Hiei, who was laughing and jumping for them.  
  
"But Hiei they need to be washed! Along with the rest of your clothes! COME TO KURAMA!" He cried out as he dropped the black pants and tackled Hiei, starting to grab and pull at his shirt.  
  
It was then that I saw Kurama had bandages on his chest . . . were they from that accident Hiei told me about?  
  
He said Kurama had lost his memory, that's a hard thing to have happen. Kurama seemed perfectly okay when it came to that. He knew how to do things (CLEARLY) . . . but everything he knew how to do Hiei must have taught him to.  
  
Hiei sure could do things fast! He taught him how to do everything from laundry to- . . . well . . . IN MY ROOM!  
  
I was going to help Kurama remember things too. He was spending way too much time with Hiei, I think they both needed a break.  
  
So that was it, I was going to take Kurama to the demon world so he could see things from his past and hopefully get him to remember things!!!!  
  
^*^*^  
  
O.O Uh oh . . . PR! 


	11. Goodbye

Chapter 11!! Okay, that's good. This chapter is sort of here to stall, but I hope you like it!  
  
Oh my, well, I've never done this before but I'll just add a little comment dealie to each person who reviewed chapter 10. If I missed someone it's because I wrote the chapter before I got the review. ^^ So don't worry, I'm not holding any kind secret grudge.  
  
Rei Akita- Why thank you, I try. And what do you know it's being continued right now. O.O  
  
Demon-Heart1- PERFECT! PERFECT I TELL YOU!  
  
Saelbu- It was sweet? Thanks. ^_^ If you thought that was sweet then you'll love the sequel to Don't Ask Me, I have it planned as pure, sweet cutely cuteness. O.O Oh, I mean, THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL! (Yet. Teehee)  
  
DarkangeWings- Oh yes, it should be long. I knew it would be from the start. So many things they will try to get Kurama up and running again.  
  
Spirit fox22- Kurama's trip is sure to be full of trouble. Besides, as Kurama is now he doesn't really know the first thing on slaying demons. Yusuke's going to have a hard time, but not until next chapter, when they actually get there. I'm stalling. terribly sorry.  
  
Katyfoxdemon2- Hello! Well, wait no longer because, obviously, I've posted the next chapter, this chapter. And speaking of such, update soon yourself!  
  
Suki issunsakihayami- Funny, thanks. ^^;; I'm hoping my story isn't losing all its funny. I really do think it was funnier in earlier chapters, but I hope it isn't totally unentertaining.  
  
Star Light Shadow- Kurama probably taught Hiei to do laundry. I was thinking about it and I actually mentioned that Kurama still knew how to do laundry in the first chapter. I thought that was funny. LOL  
  
Animechick13- THE funniest? Well. that's motivating. THANKS! ^__^ FINALLY a couple, yes. But I'm not sure exactly how long a time it was. I was looking it over and I felt so pathetic because over the whole 11 chapters there are so far (and even the 12th because I have that one already written) it's still only been one day. Isn't that sad? I mean, everyone's totally over reacting because Kurama's only been clueless for ONE STINKING DAY! But let's just say it was a. long day. LOL. And don't you worry, I've been planning the ending since chapter one and I'd like to think it's a happy one. But I thought it would leave a little disappointment so I'm writing a sequel. I MEAN, THERE IS NO SEQUEL! (Yet. Teehee.) And if your mom catches you laughing past midnight tell her I said hi! LOL  
  
Lyn/Lin- Me? Update soon? *laughs* I'm so lazy. ^_^ But I'll try.  
  
Princess Krystal01- Yusuke's mother doesn't care. She has evil plots in mind that are sure to doom Hiei forever. BWA HA!  
  
BreAnna's Brain- Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh.  
  
Yukii- Hopefully a lot more chapters ahead! Unless I go completely impatient and skip some planned stuff, but I doubt it. LOL ^^  
  
Gcharm13- Ey cnt speel N-E-than. Weird stuff is arising. beware I say. If you have a weak heart turn back now! But if it's just a little out of shape by all means keep moving forward into the abyss. Happy trails! (Okay that was strange. X.X)  
  
^*^*^  
  
Kurama doesn't own his memories but he's on his way! And I don't own YYH!  
  
^*^*^  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
"C'mon, get off me!" Hiei managed to say over his laughter, I had begun to tickle him.  
  
"No way! You sound much too happy to have me stop!" I continued to tickle him with one hand and undress him with the other. It was another brilliant plan. In no time at all he was down to only his underwear and one sock. I let up for a second, leaned back, and took a good look at my little lover. I'm sure he would have gotten up if he didn't have to catch his breath. My focus then shifted to his only remaining clothing. "No, no, those will have to go."  
  
And with that I tackled him again and started to tickle.  
  
"Can you two PLEASE see that I'm here and stop!"  
  
Hiei and I both turned our heads to look at the good-looking boy staring at us, about to cover his eyes.  
  
"Oh, sorry, what do you want? Going to join us with the laundry?" I asked as I started to dress Hiei, first the shirt, then the pants then the belts, next the other remaining sock, and he wasn't wearing his shoes around the house so I didn't bother to get them, all topped off with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"NO!!!!" He yelled. "My mother just wants to see you."  
  
"Well, that I can understand. We are very sexy." I said confidently as Hiei and I nodded in unison.  
  
". . . Whatever, just come." The boy turned and started to walk. I quickly stood and grabbed Hiei, dragging him along.  
  
. . . And then into the kitchen we went.  
  
Mothers . . . I didn't like the ones I'd encountered today. In any case I did want to make a good impression. So I'd do and say everything I didn't with my mother.  
  
"Are these them Yusuke?" The boy's mother asked the boy.  
  
"Yes . . . Shuichi, and Hiei."  
  
I waved, Hiei nodded.  
  
"Okay. Good enough! I'm going out! Be back sometime later, BYE!"  
  
And then the boy's mother left.  
  
MY PLAN HAD WORKED AGAIN! God, I was just a little too smart.  
  
". . . Why did we just waste our valuable make out time doing that?" Hiei asked me as he gave a glare at the boy. Grr, Hiei, grr.  
  
"I don't know . . . you're right. So, back to the laundry?"  
  
"WAIT!" The woman called as she opened the door and came back in, pointing at me. "What happened to his chest!?"  
  
"O-oh yeah . . . a car accident." I answered her slowly.  
  
There was a long moment of silence.  
  
"Okay . . . well I think it'd be best if I stayed here." She slowly took a seat at the table and then stared at us three, the boy, who was looking at me, Hiei who was also looking at me, and me, who was looking at her.  
  
". . . Shuichi, are you gay?"  
  
OKAY THAT WAS IT!! What the hell was I doing wrong!? DID I JUST COMPLETELY COME OFF AS GAY!?  
  
". . . Yes. Happy now!?" I was mad. That was the third time today!  
  
"You are?" Hiei asked as he gave me a surprised look.  
  
"Everyone ELSE seems to think so!" I grunted as I folded my arms and put a scowl on my face.  
  
Hiei walked over to me and started to pat my back reassuringly. "Don't get mad, it doesn't suit you."  
  
"Hey, Hiei, be careful, he's gay!" The woman whispered very loudly, I don't think she meant for me to hear it, but I couldn't help but to.  
  
"Shut up." Hiei said very firmly while he wrapped his arm all the way around my back and then slid it down to my waist, pulling me close to him.  
  
"Are- . . . are you two-?" Hiei and I nodded. "Oh . . . now it makes sense."  
  
"Yeah that's right. . ." The boy sighed.  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
"So, Yusuke . . . do you have many gay friends?" My mom asked as she gave an eyebrow raise. I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! Remember back in chapter 10 when I said this would happen!?  
  
"No mom . . . they're the only ones."  
  
"And we're not even gay." Hiei said as Kurama lowered his head and started to kiss and nuzzle Hiei's neck.  
  
My mother and me weren't very convinced.  
  
"Yusuke, you're not gay are you?"  
  
"NO MOM! I LIKE KEIKO!"  
  
"YOU DO!?"  
  
"I mean- . . . NO!"  
  
"So you're gay then?"  
  
"NO! OKAY FINE MOM, I DO LIKE KEIKO!"  
  
"I knew it."  
  
Meanwhile while mother and me were discussing if I was gay or not and about Keiko, Kurama and Hiei had both shifted to the floor and started to make out with each other.  
  
"I love you my Love Cookie."  
  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW!?"  
  
"I love you too love that I love with all the lovely love in my love filled heart of love!"  
  
"BECAUSE I READ YOUR DIARY!"  
  
"Well then, how much do you love me?"  
  
"I DON'T HAVE A DIARY MOTHER!"  
  
"A whole lot!"  
  
"WELL THEN YOU'RE SAYING YOU DON'T LIKE KEIKO! WHICH WOULD LEAVE ME TO ASSUME THAT YOU'RE GAY!"  
  
"Prove it then, fox."  
  
"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"  
  
"Will do!"  
  
Kurama and Hiei then started to take it a little farther than me and my mother would feel comfortable around, especially me. Because I liked Keiko!!!!  
  
"WHOA! Guys, cut it out! NUH UH! NO!" I shook my hands and ran over to the two . . . Kurama quickly took his hands off of . . . well . . .  
  
"Don't order us around just because you feel bad for that idiot girl friend of yours because you have to tell her you're gay." Hiei said to me in a harsh tone. Okay, that made me mad.  
  
"Well . . . YOUR BOYFRIEND CAN'T REMEMBER THE FIRST TIME YOU MET!" Good comeback. Haha!  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
It hurt. Not because it was good . . . because it was true.  
  
He couldn't remember all the things we did together. All the fights we won with each other. And every problem we both overcame.  
  
The things we did that caused me to love him.  
  
Damn . . . I wanted the old Kurama back.  
  
Even if the new one would hug me and kiss me . . . he wasn't the same stupid fox he used to be.  
  
"Kurama, we're going to get you to remember who you are, who I am, and who everyone is!"  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking Hiei! I was going to take Kurama back to the demon world so that maybe he'll remember stuff!" Yusuke said as he stood up, grabbed Kurama's arm and pulled him up off of me.  
  
"Who's Kurama?" Yusuke's mother asked.  
  
"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" I yelled grabbing Kurama away from Yusuke and starting to pet his chest.  
  
"So, Shuichi, shall we go?" Yusuke asked giving Kurama a smile.  
  
". . . Okay . . . but only if Hiei doesn't mind."  
  
"I don't mind Kurama. I want you back."  
  
"Who's Kurama?"  
  
"Alright . . . goodbye Hiei." Kurama said as he gave him a quick goodbye kiss.  
  
"Goodbye . . . Shuichi."  
  
^*^*^  
  
o.o .... YEP! That's basically the setup for now. PR! 


	12. B&L

Yipes, all the way to chapter 12 and Kurama's only remembered one thing. Don't worry, soon they'll find the cause of it all!  
  
Okay, I am very, very sorry for taking this long. I actually got back from vacation days ago but I haven't posted because of tests and stuff. ^_^ I hope you enjoy this and the next chapter, I wrote them a while ago, like 3 weeks. Any because of that I'm not sure how good they'll be. But starting chapter 14 you'll get some new plot twists that are absolutely CRAZY . . . crazy like a fox!  
  
^*^*^  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
That was it. my fox was gone. I could only pray that he'd come back remembering who he was. I had finally made up my mind. I wouldn't keep Kurama from remembering who he was just so that he would be with me! It wasn't fair to him! He still had things that I'm sure he wanted to do. Besides, at this moment, I missed my friend, not my lover.  
  
"So, how's the redhead in bed? OH! I made a rhyme!" Yusuke's insane mother said to me from across the table. I didn't like it, her.  
  
"Shut up." I grunted at her coldly.  
  
"Now you have to remember Hari, this house is mine and I can throw you out at anytime I please!" The woman, Atsuko I believe, declared raising her finger to point at me, nearly poking my eye out.  
  
"My name's Hiei. And I'd still like you to shut up."  
  
"Don't be such a bitch Hiei! Loosen up and have some fun!"  
  
. . . She was scary. I wasn't scared of anything, except this woman. Why did I have to be stuck with her!?  
  
"And how do you suggest I do that?" I asked her sarcastically; of course she didn't take it as such.  
  
"LET'S GO TO A BAR! You're old enough right?"  
  
". . . A what now?" I was curious. Besides, I needed to get my mind off Kurama. Maybe this bar would help do that.  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
So here we were, trucking through some demon filled forest in the demon world. But I had just realized my problem; I didn't know where Kurama used to hang out as a kid or at any age around here.  
  
"Hey Kura. Shuichi, where did you used to hang out when you were a demon?" I asked looking behind to see he wasn't having all that great a time hiking through this forest.  
  
"My feet hurt!" He whined giving me a pathetic look.  
  
"Toughen up will you!!!" I yelled. I stopped in my tracks to confront him. He was a great and skilled demon! Now he was nothing but a weak, whiny, pervert! "You're Yoko Kurama! You have a reputation!"  
  
Moments after saying that, I felt a great feeling that wished I hadn't. What if someone heard me? They would know that Kurama was weak right now, and that he was in fact the great Yoko. People might try and attack us. And not people, demons.  
  
"Yoko this and Yoko that! What, are you in love with Yoko? WHY DON'T YOU JUST MARRY HIM!" Kurama yelled sending a flock of birds flying away, very loudly I should add.  
  
"SHHH!!!!" I screamed at him. "WE HAVE TO BE QUIET OR PEOPLE WILL KNOW THAT YOU'RE THE LEGENDARY YOKO KURAMA AND THAT YOU'RE IN NO CONDITION TO FIGHT AWAY ANYONE WHO MIGHT ATTACK YOU!"  
  
"Oh okay." Kurama mumbled in a whisper.  
  
Just as the two of us began to walk again, a large number of demons, about twenty I guess, popped out from behind bushes, trees, and everything else and surrounded Kurama and I.  
  
"Damn it." I sighed as I grabbed Kurama's wrist and held him close to me. "Whatever you do, just stay close to me so you don't get killed." I told him as I turned to look at him. The poor guy looked scared to death. Not only was he in a strange world on the verge of death, but he didn't even have the one he loved with him. And because of that I'd feel really bad if I let him die here.  
  
"Yusuke. I'm scared." He said to be meekly as he clutched onto my shirt tightly with his fingers.  
  
My heart sank. I was going to feel awful if something happened to him.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let these demon's hurt you." I assured him with a forced smile.  
  
And at that moment every demon jumped up and prepared for an attack on the both of us.  
  
(Kuwabara's POV)  
  
Damn it that Urameshi knew how to hurt a guy's feelings! Just hanging up the phone on me when he claimed to have big news about the shrimp and Kurama! I was going to go over to his house and give him a good 'lecture' about why you shouldn't hang up on your friends! I couldn't believe him! I knew he was rude but I never thought he'd go this low. Boy oh boy. stupid Urameshi.  
  
I walked and walked and walked and walked until finally I made it to his house. I was pissed. I hated it when people hung up on me!!!! HE WOULD PAY!  
  
I banged on his door, making sure he could here me of course.  
  
No one answered.  
  
I knocked on it harder and harder making so much noise an old lady poked her head out of a window to see what it was.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"URAMESHI I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I continued to ram his door.  
  
THAT WAS IT! I WOULD JUST HAVE TO BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!  
  
I took a few steps and back, inhaled deeply, and then exhaled as I charged at his door, reaching for the knob while I did, to find the door was unlocked. So I fell to the floor of their house with a loud thump.  
  
I stood up cautiously and looked around, quietly calling out, "Urameshi?"  
  
No one was home. that made sense.  
  
In any matter, I would wait for Urameshi to get home! So I took a seat on the sofa, folded my arms, crossed my legs and put a scowl on my face.  
  
After about ten minutes of this I got bored. I then spotted Yusuke's video game system! ALRIGHT! I jumped off of the sofa, turned on the TV, switched it to the right video setting, turned on the game system, and grabbed a control. Nothing happened; the screen stayed black. What was this about? I turned my head just a little to see something I dreaded, THE RCA JACKS!!!!! NO! Which was it? Red, yellow, white? White, red yellow? Yellow, red, white?  
  
WHICH WAS IT!!?  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
Atsuko had leaded me somewhere into the city. We had come upon some sort of building. there was lots of loud music coming from it. I didn't like the sound of it all. Besides, I was depressed.  
  
"Come on now Hiei! I'm sure you'll like it in here!" She assured me dragged me through the doors.  
  
It was even louder inside.  
  
Before we were aloud to enter with all the other humans, a large man came over to stand in front of Atsuko and I.  
  
"Okay kid, we'll need to see some ID." He told me in a deep voice.  
  
Eyedee? I didn't have any Eyedee!  
  
"Hey, Joe, don't worry he's with me! He's old enough I swear!" Atsuko told the man quietly.  
  
.  
  
"I'm sorry Atsuko but I just can't let him in. He doesn't look old enough to me. We could get in a lot of trouble for lettin' him in and selling drinks to him!"  
  
"But he doesn't have any identification!"  
  
"What's an Eyedee?" I asked the man. Atsuko and he both turned to look at me strangely.  
  
"You know Joe, maybe you're right. HIEI, I have a much better idea for us to do!" Atsuko declared grabbing my arm again and dragged me back out. "Hiei, we're going to have SO much fun!"  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
(Kuwabara's POV)  
  
I had tried 8 different combinations already but none worked. WHAT WAS IT!!?  
  
Just as I was about to try yellow, white, red, the door opened so I quickly dropped the control and the plugs and took my seat back on the sofa with my arms crossed and a scowl on my face.  
  
To my disappointment it wasn't Urameshi, it was Atsuko and. HIEI!?  
  
They didn't look right. Hiei had a creepy smile on his face, matching Atsuko's. They walked right passed me, not even seeing my scowl and me on their way to the kitchen.  
  
I wonder what they had done.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
Atsuko wasn't all that bad after all. We were going to have real fun now!  
  
"So Hiei, are you ready to try my deadly combination of lunchables and beer!?" Atsuko asked she pulled from her brown shopping back two yellowish cardboard boxes and two bottles of this beer she had me try earlier.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
^*^*^  
  
O.O That was a strange chapter huh? Well anyway, please review! 


	13. Rrroooose POWER!

Chapter 13, YAY! This fanfic is fun to write. So many possibilities! ^___^  
  
I've just noticed, I use things like, "Kurama said" rather than "said Kurama" even though "said Kurama" is the more proper way to do it. Hmm . . . I guess I just like the way it sounds better.  
  
Kurama's memories are on their way, it will be discovered soon why they left, oh and I don't own YYH.  
  
^*^*^  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
Yusuke moved quickly trying to keep the demons from . . . killing me.  
  
I'd never been so scared. So much blood . . . I hoped none of it was mine. That would suck. What if I was already dead and I didn't know it? Maybe that was it. Yes. This was all my deathly experience. It was horrible though. Had I really been that bad in the one day that I lived? Was this their way of punishing me? I hadn't been that naughty had I?  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I wasn't really being ALL that perverted. I was just being . . . enthusiastic. Can they send you to hell for being excited? If so, I was going to have to file a complaint report. A nice, long, complaint report.  
  
"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, MOVE-" Yusuke tried to warn me but it was too late, I didn't move as fast as I should have with him and because of that I had been cut off from him and now found myself surrounded on all sides by three demons.  
  
I knew exactly what I had to do. I pulled out a crisp rose and grasped it between my fingers gently, I knew now, that I wasn't really dead, but, I was going to be. "Yusuke, when I die, put this pretty flower on my grave," I told him as the hope vanished from his eyes and he flopped over.  
  
"THAT ROSE IS YOUR WEAPON, USE THE ROSE TO BEAT THEM!"  
  
What? Now that was odd. Oh well, I'd do my best to try though.  
  
I moved into a SailorMoon pose, knowing that the demons would be shocked into to fear!  
  
"In the name of all that is good and Hiei, I will punish you!" Yusuke's face became red with embarrassment and worry. I wonder what his problem was?  
  
One of the demons chuckled to itself, and then began to charge at me. All I had to do was use my rose as my weapon like Yusuke told me to. So, I threw the rose in the face of the demon. To my utter shock and sadness, the demon tore my rose to shreds. Uh-oh. Now what?  
  
"Kurama, get away!" Yusuke yelled over to me, sounding quite scared.  
  
"R-run?" even as I spoke it I couldn't hear it. My mind refused to acknowledge that I was in danger. Because of this, the demon's claws soon penetrated my arms, and its teeth my right shoulder. I yelled out in pain as my body collapsed to ground and the demons piled on me, tearing my clothes, my skin, and terribly messing up my hair.  
  
(Kuwabara's POV)  
  
I could smell the smell of those little lunchable pizzas being heated up in the microwave. Those pizzas were awfully chewy, a little too chewy, but oh well, I was hungry! So I dropped the game controller and ran over to the kitchen to see Hiei watching the pizzas in the microwave, his eyes following them as they moved around and around. And then there was Yusuke's mom who was opening all the little leftover packages of sauce and pouring them all into a cup while she put some pieces of bread in the toaster.  
  
"Uhh, what are you two doing?" My question seemed to trigger something in the two, something hateful. Hiei turned around, knocking almost all the plastic plates and cups onto the floor as he spun around to face me.  
  
"ATSUKO, GRAB THE GOODS!" Hiei yelled as he tried to open up the microwave without pressing the button to make the door pop open. After that didn't work, he stood there and waited for the time to run out. Atsuko took the cup of sauce and drank it down in one sip, then popped the toast and quickly put it in her purse. Meanwhile, Hiei's pizzas were done so he hit the button, opened up the microwave, and scarfed down the pizzas.  
  
Hiei and Atsuko stopped and stared at me. I didn't know what to think and I had suddenly lost my appetite. So I slowly inched out of the kitchen and back into the living room.  
  
Those two were acting weird. Yusuke SAID he knew something about Kurama and Hiei over the phone but he hung up on me so I didn't know what that something was. Maybe Kurama turned evil and he made Hiei crazy! But how would Kurama turn evil? And where was Kurama? Where was Yusuke!? AND WHY WAS HIEI EVEN HERE!? Urameshi had some questions to answer! So, I decided to go out and look for him!  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
"Thank beer that oaf didn't get our food," I sighed in relief as Atsuko gave me a piece of toast from her purse.  
  
"Yeah, we sure were lucky weren't we Hiei?"  
  
"We sure were," I said with a smile, taking a bite of my toast. Moments after, I dropped to the floor and started to make the noises that a sad dog would. "I MISS MY FOX!" I cried out as I leaped over and hugged Atsuko's leg.  
  
Kurama had been gone for over an hour! How was I supposed to enjoy myself without him!?  
  
"Don't worry Hiei. Your boyfriend will be back soon. And if you feel lonely I know an 'all male escort service' you can call," Atsuko told me as she patted my back.  
  
"No thanks. The only thing that can fill my void besides what's missing is food," I replied sniffling.  
  
"Awww, okay. In that case, I'll give you some money, the keys to my car, and directions to the nearest fast food places," the woman said to me, giving a smile.  
  
"Would you really do that for me?" I asked looking up at her with star- filled eyes.  
  
"Of course," she said kindly.  
  
"Thanks," I told her, feeling my eyes fill with water. I had to leave before I cried in front of her. So, I got to my feet, ate the rest of my toast and held out my hand. "Give me all that I need."  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
Oh my god! If this kept up Kurama would be killed! I had to take action! But I needed a plan first! I got it! I would creep around to hide in the bushes, strip off my clothes, cover myself in leafs, and then jump out on the demons pretending to be a giant plant monster Kurama summoned! The idea was CRAZY! . . . Crazy like a fox!  
  
Okay, here I go!  
  
I sneaked behind the bushes, threw off my shirt, covered my chest and pants and neck and head in mud, (I hope it was mud) and then stuck leaves and branches all over myself. Now it was time to go over and save Kurama from getting eaten by those demons! If anything happened to him, Hiei would use me as a dishwasher!  
  
I leaped out in front of the demons and screamed at the top of my lungs, "OOooOOhhHHHHoooOOHhhGAoooOOooHHhhGAoooHhhGA!"  
  
The demons all looked up from Kurama and looked at me. They didn't look at all scared. Darn. I don't think my plan worked. SO, ON TO PLAN B!  
  
I charged at the demons and one by one I punched at them until their faces looked like Kuwabara's.  
  
In no time at all, the demon's all laid dead on the ground in a circle around Kurama and I. I quickly ran over to my fallen friend, shaking him awake.  
  
"Kurama, Kurama, wake up," I said softly as he began to stir. Thank god he was still alive. He looked awful; I had to get him back to his home . . . and to Hiei.  
  
"Yusu-ke?" he said in question as he looked up at me painfully.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Don't worry about anything because I'm going to take you home and call Yukina or someone and we'll all take care of you," I assured him as he turned his head to fully look at me. He had so many cuts all over his face, and a small bump on his head. The poor guy, I prayed he was okay.  
  
"Yukina? Who's Yukina?" he asked in a quiet voice as he gave out a sigh.  
  
"She's Hiei's sister," I told him kindly as I pulled him to sit up.  
  
". . . Who's Hiei?"  
  
(Kuwabara's POV)  
  
I ran as fast as I could out of Yusuke's house. I heard loud sobbing noises coming from the kitchen and I didn't want to know any more on the subject. I needed to find Yusuke so he could explain what was going on! Hiei was acting like he was insane! HE WAS ACTUNG LIKE ATSUKO!  
  
I didn't know exactly where that punk Urameshi was, but I had a hunch that a certain baby would.  
  
(Koenma's POV)  
  
"You want to know where Yusuke is?" I asked Kuwabara after he had stormed into my office (how he got in there I'll never know) and told me that Yusuke had gone missing and that he had some important news about Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Yes! And also, do you know why Hiei's acting so strange?" he asked me as he looked around the room nervously.  
  
"I can't say I do Kuwabara. But, perhaps you can explain his actions to me and I could try and help," I suggested beginning to get curious myself.  
  
"Well, you know Yusuke's mother, Atsuko? Well, Hiei's been hanging out with her and now he's acting all hyper, and hungry, and very un-Hiei-like!" Kuwabara said in a tone that sounded as though he was absolutely shocked. Of course, it was simple for *me* to understand.  
  
"Well, as it would seem to me, and also the fact that you said he was hanging around Atsuko, I would say that . . . Hiei was drunk," I answered, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"WHAT!? THAT LITTLE SHIMP! Meh, oh well, who cares. Anyway, where's Yusuke!?" he asked me again.  
  
"I don't know exactly, but, I could put out a search on him if you like," I suggested.  
  
"Fine. That'll be just fine. Find him soon. I want to know the news about Hiei and Kurama. Maybe it's why Hiei's drunk," Kuwabara whispered to himself as he slowly walked out of my office.  
  
I wanted to know about this news myself. What could it be? I didn't like not knowing things, so, I decided to go pay Hiei a visit. I believed he was at Yusuke's house with Atsuko . . .  
  
(Atsuko's POV)  
  
The Hiei kid had been off on his way to go eat everything he could because he missed his boyfriend. I had given him the use of my car, and directions to many good places to eat. What he didn't know what that those directions were ACTUALLY directions to the dentist! HAHAHA!! He didn't need to be eating so much right now. What he really needed was a good cleaning! It would take his mind off of that Shuichi guy and when he got back he'd have a shinny new smile!  
  
As I finished my toast, I heard the door knock. I wondered who it was. Could it be Yusuke? Or maybe it was Yusuke's ugly friend, OR KEIKO! Or perhaps Hiei was back already because he caught on to my plan!  
  
As I questioned myself on who it was, the knocking stopped, and the door opened.  
  
I hurried into the living room to see who had rudely intruded! Who I found puzzled and frightened me. It was a handsome young man, brownish hair, nice clothing, and a pacifier in his mouth. That wasn't normal. Or was it?  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. Is Hiei here?" he asked me as he stepped in and started to look around.  
  
"No. He went to the dentist," I told the boy as I chased after him. "What do you want with him?"  
  
"I want to know what's up with him and a certain fox," he answered, clearly not expecting me to know what he was talking about. Little did he know that I knew!  
  
"You mean his boyfriend?"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
^*^*^  
  
BWA HA! Sorry, I left it all off in a bad spot. AND IT'S STILL THE SAME DAY! Why isn't time passing!? Oh well. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter! And I'm sick, so be happy I wrote a chapter! (Actually, it was easier than normal because I had nothing else to do. LOL) ^_^- 


	14. No matter what!

WOO HOO! Chapter 14!  
  
OKAY! ATTENTION! Before I begin the chapter, I'd like to say a few things . . .  
  
I guess I was wrong, very wrong. I will for sure not be finished with this story before February. X.X I hope that doesn't cause any inconvenience with the translation. ^^;; Oh well. You can always rely on me to be unreliable!  
  
ALSO! THE REAL IMPORTANT PART! Chapter 14 will be dedicated to one fanfic author, Spirit Fox22! You will be given tribute within this chapter SOOoOOOooo everyone look for it!  
  
OH! FAMILY TIES IS ON! YAY!  
  
^*^*^  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
"Kurama, don't say that. You're just messing with me, right?"  
  
"What do you mean?  
  
"You know who Hiei is, don't you?"  
  
Hiei. It struck something within my heart ((what would we do, baby, without us? Shaaa la la la la)), something warm. I didn't know why though.  
  
"I can't say I do, Yusuke. Shall we go home?" I asked as I rose to my feet and looked around.  
  
"I cannot believe you forgot your boyfriend . . ." the boy sighed as he hurried after me. "Wait, do you remember me!?!"  
  
"Nope," I answered truthfully. "In fact, I'm really scared right now. Where the hell am I?"  
  
"You're in . . . umm . . . okay, Kurama, I'm going to take you home to Hiei right now."  
  
"Alright."  
  
I couldn't wait to meet this Hiei Yusuke spoke of. He said he was my boyfriend? Wow, it was nice to have a boyfriend waiting for me at home. That would be nice. And now that I thought about it and heard them together in the same sentence for the first time, Kurama, and Hiei, sound heavenly together! WAIT! My boyfriend? Am I a girl?  
  
"Uhh, Kurama, what are you doing?" the boy asked as I quickly stopped looking down my pants and up at him.  
  
"Nothing!" OHHHhhhhhhhhHHHhhhHHHHHH! This was getting good! I was a guy! AND SO WAS HIEI! "Boy, am I gay?"  
  
The black-haired boy turned and gave me a strange look. He seemed to be debating the question as he looked at me. I wonder what was going on in his head . . .  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
Well, if I told him no, I would have to explain a lot more things. And if I said yes, *I* would be in danger. I had to think it over. If I said yes, he may get the wrong idea about himself, again. But if I told him yes, *I* would be in danger. If I told him yes, his mother might go crazy. But if I told him yes, *I* would be in danger.  
  
"Yes. You're gay. You're very gay. You're very, very, very gay. Extremely. More gay than usual," I answered quickly and firmly.  
  
"I see. And Hiei, what does he look like?" Kurama asked as he ran up to me and flung his arm around my shoulder, turning his head closer to mine to give me a perverted smile.  
  
"He's kind of short, mean, almost evil, strong, cold, a little cute and sort of hot." I wondered if I was taking the right approach to this. I didn't make Hiei sound all that great. I wanted to promote Kurama liking and being in love with Hiei as much as I could because as far as Kurama was concern he was gay, very gay actually. And I didn't want him thinking I was up for grabs or anything!  
  
"I see. He sounds good and all but, what did you mean 'he's kind of short'?"  
  
If Kurama didn't like Hiei's shortness, it might affect his current head- over-heals-ness for him!  
  
"I mean, he's huge, Hiei's big, very big, bigger than normal." I think that fixed it. "Hiei's very cold to everyone, everyone but *you*! He cannot stand spending an extended amount of time with you without doing the following: pampering you to the extreme, making passionate love to you, reminding you how much he loves you (which is a lot) over and over again, and making romantic things happen. All the time," I explained giving a nervous smile.  
  
"Resplendent," Kurama laughed as he started to run ahead of me, very quickly.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I called as I tried to catch up.  
  
"TO FIND MY HIEI!"  
  
(Koenma's POV)  
  
"H-his what?" I asked in shock. Did she actually mean that Hiei and Kurama were . . . lovers?  
  
"Yeah, the Hiei boy and Shuichi are really into each other. Wanna hear a story about what they did in my son's room? I swear! Yusuke will never recover!"  
  
"NO!!!!! No thank you!" I cried, praying that Atsuko would tell me nothing more.  
  
HOLY CRAP! Why didn't I see this before!? I mean, of course I knew about this. I knew ALL ALONG! I just wanted let the two carry on without embarrassment. Or so I would tell Botan when I told her all about this! SHE'LL FLIP!  
  
(Botan's POV)  
  
"HIEI AND KURAMA ARE WHAT!?"  
  
"They're lovers. And they even had sex in Yusuke's room," Koenma explained casually as he chewed on his pocky.  
  
This was major news to me! I could hardly believe it. They were always nice to each other and everything, maybe a little more than normal, but still, this was amazing! OH NO! There was a very bad side to knowing about this . . . I had yet another secret of Hiei's to keep secret. I swear! My death was coming closer with every new thing I learned about Hiei. But, I guess all I had to do now is make sure where ever I was with Hiei; I was also there with Kurama. So he would keep Hiei from killing me. I'm sure Kurama had an incredible power of persuasion over Hiei. HAHA!  
  
"Poor Yusuke . . ."  
  
"Yeah I know. And what's better is that I just learned that Kurama got amnesia. Not to mention that Hiei and him became lovers after that. But, the strange part is, Kurama lost his memory again. And doesn't remember Hiei at this point," Koenma told me, taking another stick of pocky into his mouth.  
  
"Oh dear, that is bad. Didn't you try and look for Hiei? He must be very upset about this," I said sadly. Poor Hiei.  
  
"I would have, but he went to the dentist. I was going to look for Kurama, but he was in the demon world with Yusuke. But don't worry, I contacted Yusuke and told him to stop off here first. He should be here any-," Koenma started as his office door flung open to show a struggling Yusuke trying to drag a kicking and flailing Kurama (who at this point looked a lot like a fish), against his will into the office.  
  
"COME- ON- KURAMA!"  
  
"NO! NEVER! I CANNOT WAIST ANYMORE OF MY VALUBLE HIEI FINDING TIME! HE'S HOT!!!!!! LEMME GO!"  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
I had made the very bad mistake of showing Kurama a picture of Hiei. Kurama was asking me too many questions about how he looked so I just gave in and showed him a photo. This only made Kurama even more excited. At least I think he was . . . the whole time we were walking he kept laughing every once in a while, then make a scary moaning sound. When I got contacted by Koenma and was told to come see him, Kurama went crazy.  
  
"Yusuke, what's wrong with Kurama!?" Botan cried out in concern after she saw the horribly distort look on his face.  
  
"I dunno! I think he's really horny or something!" I replied as Kurama kicked my leg and started to bite my arm.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU BIG MEANY! I just want my HIEI!!" Kurama yelled as I finally released him, sending him to the floor.  
  
"Kurama, calm down! Don't worry I'm taking you back to my house to see Hiei right now!" I said to him as an offering of peace. Kurama seemed more obsessed with Hiei than when he knew him!  
  
"Actually, Hiei just left to go to the dentist," Koenma told us as he helped himself to a couple of pocky sticks.  
  
"DAMN IT! THE WHOLE WORLD'S AGAINST ME! YUSUKE, YOU BETTER GET ME TO HIEI *NOW* OR YOU'LL SOON BE SUFFERING FROM A CASE OF PRE-MATURE MALE PATTERNED BALDNESS!!!!!" Kurama screamed as his fingers gripped onto my hair.  
  
I looked up to Koenma for an answer, only to find him eating another pocky stick. Stupid baby!  
  
"Okay, Kurama, I'll take you to Hiei right now. I think I know which dentist he went to."  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
"Doctor Hiff Clanger?" I questioned myself as I came upon the building Atsuko directed me to. Maybe I had taken a wrong turn some place. This certainly didn't look like a place to get food. Maybe it would be best if I started walking back now so I could dig Atsuko's car out of that ditch I drove it into. (Driving=NOT GOOD!) But, I did want to drown my problems with a milkshake. So, I entered the building.  
  
The room smelled funny. Like old inked paper or something like that. There were a bunch of chairs around too, empty chairs. The only person there was a very unhappy looking woman at a desk. I decided to give her my order . . . my order to go.  
  
"How may I help you little boy?" she asked, never actually looking at me for more than a second.  
  
"I'm Hiei, and I believe I need to make an order here, am I right?" I asked looking around the room nervously. It was creepy; it gave off an evil aura.  
  
"Hiei, Hiei, oh yes! You have an appointment right here for right now!" she told me, standing up and dragging me into another room down a hallway. The room had a scary looking chair and before I knew it, I was sitting/laying in it. "The doctor will be right with you," the woman said leaving the room and me.  
  
There were many weapons in the room. They looked more like mini-weapons though, one's for a small rodent to use more like it.  
  
"HELLO!" greeted a happy looking older man as he walked into the room. Right from the first second I saw him there were certain things I didn't like about him.  
  
He was wearing white.  
  
He was too happy looking.  
  
He had too white a smile.  
  
And he had a painting of a fox in his room of rodent torture. I DIDN'T WANT TO BE REMINDED OF KURAMA!  
  
"Hn. Are you Hiff Clanger?" I asked the man, giving a scowl. He had made me mad, and he gave me a very bad headache! I felt awful! GARRGGG!  
  
"Yes, yes I am. And are you Hiei Urameshi?" he asked cheerfully as he walked over to me and put a paper towel attached to a little metal chain thing around my neck. What was he doing?  
  
"Close enough," I barked at him.  
  
"Oh ho I see! Atsuko told me you had a little temper when she made your appointment. In any matter, let's get started, OPEN WIDE!"  
  
. . . Open wide?  
  
"Open . . . what . . . wide?"  
  
"Your mouth of course, silly!"  
  
"Uh . . . oh."  
  
I complied with doing what he wanted. I don't think Atsuko wanted to hurt me so I gave a little trust to Hiff.  
  
After listening to Hiff talk for a while, I figured out that this place was like a hospital, only for teeth. (Stupid humans, teeth! They need a doctor for teeth!) And the doctor here was giving me a cleaning of my teeth. Actually it gave me a nice sensation to have them clean. And I was sure Love Cookie would like it. ((Hiei at this point is having a happy mental image . . . . . . . .  
  
*  
  
Chibi-Kurama: Oh Hiei! You're teeth are so clean and sparkly!  
  
Chibi-Hiei: I know they are. Do you like them?  
  
Chibi-Kurama: OH YES! I like them SO much; I think I'll take you back to Yusuke's room!  
  
Chibi-Hiei: Yusuke's room? Why?  
  
Chibi-Kurama: You know why Hiei . . . *Perverted chibi smile*  
  
Chibi-Hiei: You're crazy Kurama . . . CRAZY LIKE A FOX! *Pounces chibi- Kurama*  
  
*  
  
"So Hiei, how old are you?" Hiff asked me while he had a small metal prick thing in my mouth, scraping my teeth.  
  
"Umh mrrhy hhrrd," I managed to mumble without getting my gums all bloody. Why the hell was he asking me questions when I clearly was not in a position to talk!?  
  
"And tell me, how's Atsuko?" he asked, still working with my teeth.  
  
"Shhh frrn," I answered again. This was pointless.  
  
Finally, the doctor was finished with me.  
  
"That's all Hiei."  
  
"You're finished with me?"  
  
"Yep. And now that I am, let me give you some advice . . . alwayS buy the stuff that is PrIced less than Regular ITems . . . FOrget it you will not, unless you want to be eXiled for eternity . . . like a lot of people had . . . it's always for 22 years."  
  
"I understand," I said. And I did. I really did. Did *YOU*?  
  
"HIEI!!!!" I heard a soft voice call to me as I walked back into what I now knew as the waiting room. I looked up and saw none other than my lovely Love Cookie, that I loved. I quickly ran over to him, expecting to get a nice, friendly hug. What I did get surprised me though. Kurama grabbed my shoulders, pulled me as close as he could to him and then started to attack my neck with kisses. "Nice to meet you, Hiei," Kurama purred as he put his arms around my waist and started to drag me out of the dentist.  
  
"Huh?" What did Kurama mean by that?  
  
"Now start doing all that stuff Yusuke told me you do," Kurama demanded as we reached some park out in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"What? Kurama what are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play stupid honey," Kurama whispered softly as he sat me in his lap, the both of us under a large, shady tree.  
  
"What do you mean?" I was confused. What was going on?  
  
"Oh well, if you don't do that stuff than I will . . ." he said to me suggestively as threw me down on the grass and pounced on me. I opened my mouth to protest but before I could get the words out, he interrupted. "Nice smile, cutie." Oh well. What I had to say didn't matter.  
  
"Let's go Kurama!" I said happily, smiles coming over both our faces.  
  
Here we go again! ^__^-  
  
(Kuwabara's POV)  
  
Where was everyone? I had looked all over town except for one place! The Hiff Clanger park! I was going arriving there just now! I was going to look up the really big, shady tree to see if Hiei was there. He might be. I would see very soon because I was just getting over there. I could see the tree, it getting closer and closer and- AHHHHHhhhHHHHhhHH!!!!! OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE HELL WAS KURAMA AND HIEI- AHHHhhhhhHHHhhhhHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I quickly turned and went into a mad run in the direction leading away from the tree. I had a feeling that was the secret Yusuke was going to tell me. Ohhhhh . . . I was scarred for life. The rest of my life . . .  
  
(Koenma's POV)  
  
"I see, so, what your telling me is, Kurama lost his memory the first time in a car accident, and the second time by being attacked by demons? It doesn't very likely for Kurama to get in a car crash himself. He's careful with those kinds of things, especially if he were to have someone else in the car. It must have been someone who's after Kurama! And if they had some kind of power, we might be able to get Kurama's memory back if you find the demon. So, Yusuke, are you up for it? I suggest you take Hiei and Kurama along though. We wouldn't want something like this to happen again. And while you're at it, take Kuwabara as well," I told Yusuke firmly. I wanted to get Kurama back to normal, what I saw in my office was just . . . not right. Luckily, Yusuke had given Kurama directions to the dentist Hiei was at and sent him on his way. We figured they would be alright.  
  
"I'm already ready!" he declared happily as he started to march out the door. "I'll go find Kuwabara too! Besides, I need to warn him about those two anyway!"  
  
"Yes, right! We wouldn't want him walking in on those two while they were carrying on now would we?" I said sarcastically as Yusuke and I broke out in laughter.  
  
"HAHAHHA!  
  
"HAHAHHA!"  
  
^*^*^  
  
O.o . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . okay that chapter was weird. Really weird. Just plan weird if you ask me. ANYWAY! Again, I encourage Spirit Fox22 to update and continue writing! Please review! And I do plan to make the next chapter better . . . this one was . . . weird. X.X hey, at least this was longer. LOL 


	15. Why didn't YOU lose YOUR memory too?

Hiya everyone! Now, don't hurt me, because this chapter will be very un- funny. UN! In fact, it may even be the opposite of funny! Whatever that is . . . anyway, here we go!  
  
^*^*^  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
"Kurama, are you okay from that trip with Yusuke? Nothing happened to you . . . did it?" I questioned my lover who cradled me in arms, the both of us clothed now in all but our shirts. And because of that, I was worried. Kurama still had the cuts from our accident, but also many others.  
  
Kurama turned and looked up into the night sky, the reflection of the moon in his large, beautiful eyes.  
  
"Let's stay out here tonight Hiei," Kurama suggested as he gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.  
  
"You haven't answered my question," I grunted at him. I needed to know if he was okay. I felt even closer to him than I ever did before. I couldn't bare it if he were to be badly hurt.  
  
Which brought upon my concerns from before.  
  
Kurama was badly injured. No, not Kurama, Shuichi, he wasn't Kurama anymore. His personality wasn't the same as it used to be! He was not my friend anymore!  
  
Then, if Kurama's personality wasn't the same . . . did I really love the old Kurama? I had gotten together with the Kurama who knew nothing of himself or of me. Which got me to wonder, did I not love Kurama on a higher level than just his personality? If not, then when Kurama regained his memories this wonderful feeling of love would vanish. It couldn't be true . . . I had to love Kurama for who he was within his soul. But if I did, than why did fear him regaining his memory, and yet not getting him back?  
  
"I . . . I have a few cuts here and there, a bump on the head, but nothing more," Kurama answered as his arms held me tighter against his chest. "I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure you are?" I asked, trying to hide my sadness.  
  
"Yes, of course I am. You sure do worry about me a lot. I wish I could remember the *first* time we made love . . . must have been great," Kurama said as he moved himself down, laying on the grass, I sitting beside him. Wait, Kurama had said that before! Earlier today when he woke up for the fist time, I had been meaning to ask him what sparked it.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked, laying over besides him.  
  
"Well, you seem to care about me a lot. I would think you put such passion in all related things. In fact, I know that," Kurama said kindly to me.  
  
Something wasn't right. Kurama should remember the first time we made love. It was after all today . . . ((oh how times flies X.X)) Then it hit me, earlier, Kurama had said, 'nice to meet you . . .' as though he was just meeting me. Could it be that the bump Kurama got from those demons today caused him to lose his memory again!?  
  
For some reason I felt like crying just then . . .  
  
Why did this keep happening?! EVERY TIME KURAMA LOST HIS MEMORY IT WAS ALMOST AS IF HE HAD DIED!!! Every time I would have to tell him my name . . . the name he'd said so many times before. When Kurama was still himself, it was probably the last thing on his mind that he would ever forget Hiei's name! DAMN IT! I couldn't stand this! I was really going to leave this time. I wasn't coming back either! Falling in love was a mistake! It only causes pain like this!  
  
"Kurama, let's go to sleep," I said softly as I rolled up my shirt and placed it under Kurama's head.  
  
"Alright Hiei," Kurama agreed as his eyes closed and he sighed heavily, but happily.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
I waited a couple of minutes until I was sure Kurama was asleep. Then, I stood up from our spot under the tree, turned my back to him, and started to walk away.  
  
Love was a scar much worse than one made by any sword. A scar of the soul would never heal. However, unlike a scar of the body, a scar of the soul was not visible.  
  
Wherever I went, no one would have to know about this. Not even I would have to remember the joy and pain Kurama gave me.  
  
I was sure Kurama would not feel pained. I doubted if he'd even remember me in the morning . . .  
  
()  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . .  
  
"Hiei . . . you're just like ice . . . just with a little flame trying to melt its way outside. You're . . . a . . . fire apparition . . . right? I knew it. You had something to do with fire, you told me so. You used fire . . . your . . . dragon . . . be careful, Hiei . . . you can't let it take you without telling Yukina about you first," Kurama mumbled in his sleep, unaware that Hiei was already long gone by now.  
  
(Kurama's Dream . . .)  
  
"Hiei! Hiei!" I called as I ran up to the little fire apparition who was making his was down the street.  
  
Hiei glanced over at me for a short time before turning his head to look forward again.  
  
"Hey, fox," he said casually. I could detect nervousness in his voice. It pleased me in a strange way to hear it, and see it, because he looked almost as though he was . . .  
  
"Hiei, are you- . . . BLUSHING!?" I asked in shock. Why would Hiei be blushing? I didn't understand.  
  
"Huh? No!" he snarled at me, acting like I was an idiot. Maybe I was.  
  
"Oh, sorry, my mistake I guess," I said, not totally convinced that it really was.  
  
I wondered, what would cause Hiei to blush?  
  
*  
  
"Hiei, I love you!" I cried out happily as I gave him a big, affectionate hug.  
  
"Cut it out, Love Cookie," Hiei replied, laughing, and returning the hug.  
  
"Never! I love you far too much to keep my hands off of you . . ."  
  
"How much do you love me, love?"  
  
"A lot."  
  
"How much?" Hiei asked again, pushing down on Yusuke's bed.  
  
"I- . . . I'm . . . not sure Hiei," I answered truthfully, confusion filling my mind. How could I measure what I felt for Hiei? I knew hardly anything about him. What did I have to base my feelings off of? Was it just . . . a bad case of lust?  
  
"What does that mean? It sure didn't sounds good," Hiei said told me, sounding a little worried, as he crawled on the bed, putting his legs on either side of me.  
  
"Don't ask me. I don't know anything anyway," I replied with a happy laugh. It was best not to ruin things between Hiei and I. When I got my memories, the old Kurama would be happier if Hiei was with him, I was sure of that.  
  
*  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
Suddenly, I felt lonely. The presence of that other was gone. I hope he'd come back soon. It was getting awfully cold out and I couldn't help but feel scared being out here all alone. But, I had the sad feeling . . . that my boyfriend wouldn't be back until I returned to who I used to be.  
  
::Kurama . . .:: I heard a voice call to me from within my mind. I listened closely, hoping it belonged to Hiei. But it didn't . . . it did not sound familiar at all.  
  
::What do you want?:: I asked it, firmly and harshly.  
  
::Don't worry, I'm not an enemy, I'm you,:: it told me.  
  
::W-what?:: I question, feeling very confused. I'd never heard this voice before . . . and I was certainly sure it was not my own.  
  
::I'm the former you I should say. I've been looking over you for the past day, I hoped this problem would go away on its own, but it has not. I'm beginning to become worried. I've been trying, but I have not been able to break the spell that has been cast over you, keeping you from realizing your past and everyone in it. It is getting more serious now, more than a few cuts and scrapes . . . Hiei's gone, Shuichi.::  
  
::I know,:: I said, fighting back the tears.  
  
::We need to get him back.::  
  
::But-! But how!?::  
  
::Regain your memory . . .::  
  
::How can I regain my memory if the one I want to remember isn't there to help me? Hiei can't help me!::  
  
::Shuichi, do not get upset. It doesn't suit you,:: he said, giving me an understanding laugh.  
  
Somehow, I could conjure up a picture of the one speaking to me . . . he was a tall, beautiful creature, with long silver hair, yellow eyes, and fox- like ears and a tail.  
  
:: . . . Will you at least help me?"  
  
::Of course . . . I love Hiei too. I want him back just as much as you do.::  
  
::Thank you, Kurama.::  
  
^*^*^  
  
O.O What a weird chapter. Well, because that chapter was partially pointless, I posted it sooner. *falls over* Anyway, it was very serious . . . X.X sort of. Well, that whole dream thing may have importance later. Oh well. Next chapter, I will return to the funny! So do not fret! This chapter just came out of nowhere! Please Review! 


	16. Battle for Hiei!

I've been seriously neglecting Test of Love while I've been writing Don't Ask Me. And I think I have a reason for doing so. Because, I'm going to work on just one bigger fanfic at a time, and when one is finished, one will start in its place. So, when this is finished, I will continue Test of Love, actually, it will not actually be called test of love then. Because there are SO many sequels and prequels in that saga, I've decided to just combine into one fanfic of the separate continuations. It will easy to tell which is which though because I'll title them such as "Test of Love 1" and stuff. Also, this will make them all in order and easy to read because if *I* had to go out look through my fanfics to read a sequel I'd be confused. X.X Anyway, that whole thing will be called "Blossoms of Fire" and will be started as soon as Don't Ask Me is finished. (Which still won't be for a while) SO ENJOY!  
  
Kurama owns his memories . . . well, not at the moment. But I don't have them. or any part of YYH.  
  
^*^*^  
  
(Kuwabara's POV)  
  
I had run as fast as I possibly could after seeing what I saw . . . until I got home, then fell asleep, then woke up, went out looking for Yusuke, and then, finally, remembered what I saw.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"OH, HIEI!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Finally had I made it back to Yusuke's house. Instead of pounding on the door like crazy, I decided just to go in. Sadly, I didn't think too much about that and was instantly whacked over the head with a broom Atsuko was holding.  
  
"AHH!"  
  
"Oh, it's just Yusuke's ugly friend," she assured herself. Thank god she knew who I was! . . . . . . Wait, what did she mean ugly?  
  
"Uhh . . . can I use your bathroom?" I asked, lifting my hand to point in the direction of their restroom.  
  
"Sure, whatever," Yusuke's mom replied causally as she walked back over to the sofa and started putting in the RCA jacks. I watched her closely before leaving. I wanted to learn this for good now!  
  
First she put in yellow . . . Next she put in white . . . and finally, RED! WOO HOO! I knew it now!  
  
Feeling as though I had accomplished something, I fled into the bathroom to throw up.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
I opened my eyes to be greeted by the light of the early morning sun. I felt renewed, ready to take on another day, and also, very dirty.  
  
::EWW! I feel all gross! Why didn't you tell me not to sleep outside all night!?:: I asked my older half in a whinny voice.  
  
::Because, sleeping outside isn't bad at all. You're just weak. Which is probably why Hiei left you,:: the fox man told me evilly. I felt my eyes filling with water. He was right; Hiei DID think I was weak! THAT WAS WHY HE LEFT! I WAS SUCH A PATHETIC LITTLE LOSER! WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT BEFORE!?  
  
::YOU'RE RIGHT!:: I declared to him, dropping to my knees and starting to cry.  
  
::WHOA! Calm down Shuichi, everything is going to be okay,:: he said to me in a sweet and understanding voice.  
  
It was at that moment that I caught on to the fox's plan.  
  
::Well, Kurama, IF THAT IS YOUR REAL NAME! You're pretty good, but it appears you've been outfoxed!:: I proclaimed in a confident but mad voice. It was obvious that he was after MY Hiei! As soon as I got Hiei back he would take him from me! Then I would be Hieiless! AGAIN!  
  
::Huh? What are you talking about?:: He was playing dumb. Idiot!  
  
::You're after my lover!!::  
  
::WHAT!? He was just as much yours as he was mine!::  
  
::Na-uh! If you were part of me back when I had my memories, than technically, no, he's mine.::  
  
::Okay, that's it, there's only one way to settle this!!:: the fox declared as he set up a mental image for us both.  
  
::SOUNDS GOOD TO ME!:: I replied to him as I looked over the picture before me. I then slipped out of consciousness and found myself standing next to the pretty fox guy in a black room. With a grunt he handed me a little bar- like thing, the same as he had, only, he also had a little white ball, the same color as our bars. Hmm.  
  
::TIME FOR A GAME OF MIND PONG!!:: he yelled as he ran a few feet away from me and threw the ball into the air.  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
"Oh Kuwabara!" I called unenthusiastically as I walked around the Hiff Clanger Park, searching for Kurama, Hiei, or Kuwabara, to no avail. That's when I saw him! Kurama was sitting under a large tree with an absolutely blank expression. I would have thought he was dead if his mouth weren't moving. As I ran closer to my friend, I noticed that not only was he yelling, but also his voice would change with every other yell.  
  
"STUPID BALL! It's too small! Make it bigger so I can actually hit it!" Kurama cried out in his regular (yet more childlike) voice. "NO! It's staying the same! Don't complain just because you're losing!" Kurama shouted, this time in a deeper voice that sounded a lot like his kitsune half. "HAHA! NOW who's losing!" Kurama said mockingly in his human voice. "Still you."  
  
I didn't exactly want to know what was going on. But it was clear Kurama would not be moving anywhere for a while. So I decided it would be best to go out and look for the others, then bring them here. While I was walking away, I spotted Hiei's shirt rolled up on the grass near where Kurama was sitting. I quickly turned my head to look up into the tree, but I saw nothing, no Hiei. He must have left. I didn't blame him. If Kurama was acting like he was now anyone would get annoyed.  
  
I needed to go find Kuwabara now.  
  
(Botan's POV)  
  
I quickly hurried down the hall and skidded into his office, holding in my hand very important news.  
  
"Koenma-sama! I have very important-," I started, only to be cut off by an annoyed Koenma.  
  
"SHH! I cannot deal with that right now! There's far too much trouble with Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara right now!" he snapped back at me, dropping his small head into his small arms in defeat.  
  
"What is it?" I asked worriedly, as I approached his desk and flopped the papers I was holding onto it.  
  
"It seems that the demon who was and is after Kurama has decided to go after Yusuke as well. The demon has to be very power, and I do not want to risk Kurama and Yusuke getting killed, so, the best person to kill the demon and save them would be Hiei, however, HIEI JUST DECIDED TO LEAVE LAST NIGHT AND NOW NO ONE HAS ANY CLUE ON WHERE HE IS!" Koenma said in an enraged tone.  
  
"Oh my, that is bad. Well, anyway, I think you should take a look at-," I began again, still ignored by Koenma.  
  
"I don't have time. I need to tell Yusuke and Kurama to hide, and for Kuwabara to find Hiei ASAP!"  
  
A-S-A-P?  
  
"Hiei's a sap?" I questioned, feeling confused.  
  
". . . No. As soon as possible."  
  
". . . OH!"  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
I WAS SUCH A SAP! How could I of allowed myself to act like such an idiot! I had to face it, I needed the old Kurama back . . . and as soon as he was back, our relationship would be over. I couldn't stop it from happening. So I had only two things to choose from to do: help Kurama regain his memories and wallow in sorrow, or just leave. And I left.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
[]  
  
o  
  
[]  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
[]  
  
o  
  
[]  
  
Kurama: 8  
  
Shuichi: 5  
  
::Fine, you win.:: I surrendered. How could I have lost Hiei? WHY WASN'T I BETTER AT PONG!?  
  
The fox could see my sadness, I knew it because of the expression he had on his face.  
  
::Shuichi, I will not take him from you,:: he started. His words filled me with joy! So I wouldn't lose Hiei! That is . . . if I could get him back.  
  
::OH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!:: I cried happily, as I hopped over to him and gave him a big, cuddly, hug.  
  
::Wait! I'm not finished yet! You can have him . . . as long as, right when you get your memories back, and are in the best of conditions . . . you let me spend a weekend with him.  
  
::. . . That's all you want?:: I asked, starting to feel very selfish. Here I would have Hiei forever and ever and he would only get two days? That didn't seem fair, even if I did come out on top. (MUH HA HA HA!)  
  
::It's all I want, unless . . . nah, you wouldn't go for it,:: he said in a very sneaky way.  
  
::What it is!? I'll give you whatever you want!::  
  
"Okay, how about, I get Hiei every other weekend.::  
  
Hmm . . . it seemed reasonable to me.  
  
::Alright! It's a deal! I just hope Hiei'll go for it . . .::  
  
::He will. I'll set you up with a plan that's so crazy Hiei won't be able to resist it!:: the fox said in a sly way.  
  
::Crazy, hm?::  
  
::CRAZY LIKE A FOX!::  
  
::^_^ YAY!::  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
Finally, I arrived at my destination for the next couple of days, Kurama's house! I figured I could stay here while everyone's out and about trying to help that little bastard of a forgetful fox, Kurama. RARR!  
  
As I opened the door and walked in, I forgot one major detail.  
  
"AHHHH!!! IT'S YOU! THAT EVIL MAN WHO FORCED MY SON INTO MARRIAGE!"  
  
. . . . . . His mother was home, and awake.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Okay, that chapter wasn't all that funny. But, hey, at least it's the next day! WOO HOO! At this rate, the story will have 50 chapters and will only have been 3 days. X.X LOL I don't plan to have it that long. However, you never know! LOL PR! 


	17. Can I call you mom?

I'M UPDATING! AGAIN! WOO! Well, anyway, here is chapter 17 to my little fanfic of strangeitude! ^_^ I hope you enjoy it!  
  
^*^*^  
  
(Yoko Kurama's POV)  
  
Oh how stupid Shuichi was when he didn't remember anything. Letting me have Hiei every other weekend? WOW! SO much more time than I would get anyway! But in any matter . . . how I couldn't wait to dig into that beautiful little hunk of a demon! Thank beer my human half lost his memory and seduced Hiei! Now I could take advantage of this!  
  
::Hey, Shuichi,:: I started kindly, hugging him back.  
  
::Yes?::  
  
::Let's go get your memory back so I can spend that EXCITING weekend with our sweet fire apparition!::  
  
::Alright, what's the plan?!:: he asked, taking a step back from me and returning to his on thoughts, regaining his consciousness.  
  
::Well, I've made a list, HENCE IT!. . . #1: You must find Yusuke. #2: Regain your memory. #3: Find Hiei. #4: Recover any injuries you pick up along the way. #5: Let me take over!::  
  
::Do I need to become sexier and make Hiei jealous too? For some reason it seems like the right thing to do.::  
  
::. . . Umm . . . actually, that might help,:: I said, beginning to conjure up my new plan, it's soul purpose to get Hiei back. ::We're going to jump over to #4! Without Hiei, there's not much we can do. So, after we locate him, you make yourself seem sexier and then you and I will start flirting with each other to make him jealous!:: It was a brilliant plan!  
  
::I LOVE IT! But, you're inside my mind . . . will Hiei even care?:: Shuichi asked, looking worried that this plan may not work.  
  
::STUPID SHUICHI!! Didn't you know? Hiei can READ minds! We'll just lure him into our mental conversation/flirting and our mental selves (like we are now) will make him totally jealous!::  
  
::Good idea! Besides, you're cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!:: he chuckled, cuddling me in a friendly was, as I did, I knew we didn't make it out to mean anything, Hiei was the only thing we both wanted . . . I wanted Hiei SO BAD!!! Hiei . . . so cute and drool provoking. His body was perfection in everyway! Especially those shoulders of his . . . so strong and yet small. Hiei's scent was lovely too (sort of like the first smoke of a campfire in the early morning, mixed with that smell of pancakes cooking, and the tree smell . . . hmm . . . I needed to go camping . . . with Hiei . . . and pancakes . . . and fire . . . and fiery passion . . . and . . . syrup.) Something that should be bottled and sold in a store . . . I would buy some and make sure it smelled of Hiei all over my human part's room. Of course, this may be able to be achieved in other ways . . . like to actually have Hiei in there, a lot. Hmm . . . I wonder if I am becoming obsessed.  
  
::Yes. Now, let's go find Hiei!:: I let go of the boy and let him slip back into his normal state.  
  
(Shuichi's POV)  
  
::Alright! Finally we'll get to find our Hiei! Hey, I was just thinking, have you ever noticed the way Hiei smells?:: I asked, starry eyed at the thought.  
  
::Yes! It's HEAVENLY isn't it!:: he replied, sounding as though he was getting very excited.  
  
::Yeah . . . well, let's go!::  
  
With that, our mental connection closed and I started to walk. I wondered where to start first. Then it hit me. I didn't remember who I was. So, I didn't remember my childhood. Which meant that I didn't remember where I grew up. Which also meant, that, I had no clue where I was.  
  
I inhaled deeply in frustration when- . . . hey! I could pick up Hiei's scent!  
  
I quickly headed in the direction of the smell!  
  
"Hiei, here I come!!"  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
"Hi . . ." I sighed sadly as I entered the house and casually took a seat on her sofa.  
  
"What makes you think you can just sit down!? AND WHERE'S MY SON!?" Shiori yelled in my face.  
  
I wiped my face clean of her overprotecting-mother-spit, then I scowled.  
  
"I'm hiding from your son so I decided to hide in his house so he couldn't find me." My plan was starting to sound a little stupid.  
  
"Why are you hiding from him?" she asked, giving me a concerned look.  
  
"Because, he has been acting really- . . . perverted. And it's been getting to me because ever since he lost his memory he's- . . . just not the same person," I explained to her. I was starting to feel sad. I knew if I was ever going to see Kurama again, he had to be who he used to be. However, if Kurama was who he used to me . . . he wouldn't . . . he wouldn't . . . love me anymore. It would hurt too. If I told the normal Kurama I loved him, he wouldn't get mad or be mean . . . but he'd get that look. He would get that terrible look of pity as he rejected me.  
  
"He lost his memory?"  
  
With that question, I began to tell Shiori the story of what had happened since Kurama woke up for the first time yesterday morning in his room. I didn't leave a thing out either. And, surprisingly, she didn't seem to mind so much. Especially when I explained to her that Kurama and I weren't married. While I was at it, I explained about her son being a demon and why I really called him Kurama. (Not Curama, or Kurama, mean Kind Understanding Radiant Adorable Magnificent Achievement). She took it all really well, she didn't seem to believe me at first, but I tried my best to sound convincing. Shiori finally bought it when I was able to set a fire in fireplace, without matches. I guess I knew why Kurama liked this woman so much. She was . . . pretty nice to talk to. ". . . And so I left Kurama because he was too . . . out of character." ((Hiei: More than normal for one of YOUR fanfics *glares at Yugijouoh* YOU RUIN MY FOX SO! HE USED TO BE RESPECTABLE! NOW EVERYONE WHO READS THIS IS HAVING BAD, NAUGHTY, KURAMA THOUGHTS! *I'M* THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HAVE THOSE! Yugijouoh: . Stop your whining. He has good reason to act strangely. Hiei: Like WHAT? Yugijouoh: Because, when stripped of his personality, Kurama's utter and uncontrollable attraction for you comes out to its fullest because it has been suppressed for so long! Hiei: . . *blushes* oh.)) "I love him though . . . so, don't tell Kurama any of this when he comes back here. I'd rather not . . . try and extend our relationship to when he's better."  
  
"I think you should."  
  
"W- . . . what?" I asked, shocked at what she had said.  
  
"If you love my son, you should let him know it. After getting to know you myself, I have a feeling that my son will still love you no matter what. Love is much more than falling in love with personality, Hiei. It's a person's heart you fall in love with. And no bump on the head can change a person's- . . . demon's . . . heart," Shiori said to me kindly, giving an almost Kurama-like smile to me. So that's where he got it.  
  
I hesitated. She was being so nice to me! But not like a friend . . . not like a lover . . . this was all so new. What was she? I mean, sure, she was a human but- . . . maybe this was what a mother was. Who cares if she didn't give birth to me! She listened to me and wanted nothing in return! She didn't care what I thought of her . . . but she helped anyway. I would have to ask Kurama if I could call her mother.  
  
"Hey . . . umm . . . when Kurama gets his memory back, if and when we get back together . . . can I live here?" I asked, giving the woman a smile . . . I would regret that later.  
  
"Where would you sleep?" she asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at me.  
  
"With Kura- . . ." I stopped. I better not finish that. Mother's don't like the thought of their son's sleeping with/having sex with scary fire demon's in their own homes. At least I assumed so. But hey! Shiori was a great woman! "With Kurama of course!"  
  
". . . . . . . . . . . I'll think about it."  
  
"THANK YOU!" I yelled out. A strange emotion filled me. I liked her . . . she was the mother I never had. I had to give the woman a hug!  
  
^*^*^  
  
I'm sorry that chapter was short. It didn't explain much of anything either. I was going to introduce the evil dude in this chapter but it didn't happen . . . so probably next chapter. And you'd THINK that finding the bad guy would whined the story down. You thought wrong! Prepare for an EXTREMELY strange batch of new plot twists! PR! 


	18. Pocky, Kurama's bed and Rando?

Okay first off, I'M SORRY! *hides* after this I won't be updating for a week or so. But, I have a reason! I'm working on the Valentines Day special fanfic! And I'm trying to make it good so I'm paying a lot of attention to it. I want it to make LAUGH, CRY, and SCREAM IN HORROR! Well, mostly, I'm trying to make it give you that nice, warm, cuddly, fuzzy feeling. ^_^ WOO! (And of course it'll be Hiei/Kurama) Okay, that was a nice advertisement. LOL But let me just say, if you've enjoyed fanfics such as Tell Me About it, Answer me That, and Fluffy Pillows, you'll like the Valentines Day special! . . . Okay, I'll get on with the chapter. LOL  
  
Kurama's memories are still around, he just needs to unlock them for himself and discover that it's not what you know but what you feel. Oh, and I don't own YYH.  
  
^*^*^  
  
(Botan's POV)  
  
WHERE WERE THEY ALL! I had looked around everywhere and I had not seen hide or hair of any of them! I only had one more place to search around in, the Hiff Clanger Park. As I was walking past a large tree, I spotted a red headed girl running away from it as fast as she- WAIT! That was Kurama!  
  
"Kurama!" I called out, chasing after him in a mad, panicked run.  
  
(Shuichi's POV)  
  
I ran like hell! I HAD AN INSANE CRIMINAL CHASING AFTER ME! Or so my other half told me . . .  
  
~~  
  
::Shuichi, see that blue-haired girl?::  
  
::Huh? Yeah.::  
  
::She's trying to kill you! RUN FASTER!::  
  
::AHHHHHHH!!!!!!::  
  
~~  
  
I had to pick up the pace. That girl was FAST! I wasn't going to make it . . . I was going to die here and now, without ever being able to have Hiei in my arms again and love and hug and kiss him! I was never going to- "OUCH!!! DAMNIT!" I cried as I ran into a pole, knocking my head into it very hard . . .  
  
. . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
((Don't worry))  
  
(Botan's POV)  
  
I had gotten a huge break! Kurama ran into a pole and got knocked out! I took advantage of this. I dragged him all the way back to Koenma's office, then locked him in there after Koenma and I decided to go out and look for the others.  
  
(Kuwabara's POV)  
  
"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"  
  
"Where does it say in the rules that I can't!?"  
  
"EVERYWHERE!"  
  
"That doesn't make sense!"  
  
"I don't care you ugly oaf! You're winning and I don't like it!"  
  
Atsuko and I had decided to play against each other in some car racing game. I was beating her totally and she was getting upset.  
  
"Look, I can't just make myself less of a good player-," I said, interrupted by Yusuke barging through the door, out of breath. "URAMESHI! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" I cried out, running over to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and dragging him into the kitchen. "I SAW THE MOST SCARIEST THING EVER TODAY AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN WARN ME ABOUT . . . Kurama and the shrimp . . . being . . . like that."  
  
"Wha? . . . . . . OHHHHHHHHHH! So you've . . . seen the two recently."  
  
"*YES!* OH YES! HAVE I EVER!" I yelled. I couldn't believe what had indented in my head for all eternity . . . those two . . . 'together'. I mean I would be perfectly fine with this all if I hadn't found out by walking in on them and their love fest!  
  
"You mean you actually saw them . . .?" Yusuke asked, looking at me in shock. I nodded yes in disgust. "Wow! And I thought *I* had it bad! I only heard them doing it in my room!"  
  
"AHH! BAD IMAGE!" I yelled as I raced to the bathroom again.  
  
(Koenma's POV)  
  
Finally Botan had come! We threw Kurama in my office and began our journey to find Yusuke! ((AHH! OH MY GOD! I just saw the most scary commercial EVER! It had little rodent like creatures singing about toasted subs *cries* and they were creepy!))  
  
"So Botan, have you found out anything new about who's going after Yusuke and Kurama?" I asked her, grabbing some pocky from my pocket.  
  
"Well yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you for the past hour!! Rando's escaped and I have a hunch that HE'S our criminal!" she yelled, very alarmed.  
  
"OH! Is THAT what you were trying to say! Damn, that is bad! No wonder he's after Yusuke. But, why would he be after Kurama?" I asked. This was getting more and more puzzling.  
  
"I really don't know. But, I do know that he is loose and after them both for one reason or another . . . . ."  
  
(Shiori's POV)  
  
He was . . . hugging me. Why was he hugging me!? I couldn't push him off of me; he was so needy! And, after all, he was the man my son loved. Which brought me back to thinking about that question of his. Would I let him sleep with my son in his room? Well, after hearing my son's past (AHHH!!! AHHHH! AHHHH!!!!) I could understand that they were certainly ready and that Shuichi wasn't new to the subject.  
  
"Hiei, if my son agrees to it, and when you two get back together . . . you can stay here," I said to him, pulling out of his tight hug.  
  
"In his bed?" he asked, sounding like he was about to cry.  
  
"Yes, in his bed," I assured him, lifting up his bandana to give him a kiss on the- "OH MY GOD!"  
  
(Shuichi's POV)  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to find I was in a room . . . a room with walls. FOUR WALLS!  
  
::Where the hell am I!?:: I screamed out to my other half. ((Whoa, have you ever heard a cat sneeze when you didn't know they were right next to you? *nervous laughter* That scared the crap outta me. Uhh . . . anyway . . .))  
  
::Shuichi, now don't panic, but, I think, that, BOTAN KIDNAPPED US AND SHE'S GOING TO KEEP UP LOCKED IN HERE UNTIL WE GO CRAZY AND OR DIE!!!::  
  
::C-c-crazy? Crazy like a fox?::  
  
::NO!!!::  
  
::Oh god . . . we're really going to die, REALLY! Hurry, let's look around and see if there's anything to eat in here!:: I suggested as I got on all fours and started to crawl around the room, sniffing as I went. Hmmm . . . there was a good smell . . . some was like chocolate . . . some strawberry . . . cookie like . . . hmm . . .  
  
(Koenma's POV)  
  
"Oh! Hey Botan, I better bring my jacket, I'll be right back I have to go and run into my office real quick to grab it!" With that, I ran back down the hall until I came to my office door. Quickly I pulled out my many keys . . . nope . . . nope . . . nope . .. HERE WE GO! Finally I unlocked my door. "KURAMA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
Kurama was sitting on the floor next to my big glad garbage bag filled to the top with pocky, AND HE WAS EATTING IT!  
  
"Erry Wowena . . ." (Hey Koenma.) "Wrrer ou ouing errre?" (What are you doing here?) He said, his mouth filled with my pocky.  
  
"How dare you . . ." I started, almost crying from the pain of seeing my pocky eaten by another. "You're . . . eating . . . my . . . POCKY!!!!" I jumped at him, grabbing him by his hair and ripping the remaining pocky out of his mouth with my own. Then, I threw him back down, grabbed my trash bag of pocky and stomped out of my office, locking the door behind me. I was beginning to see why Rando might want to kill Kurama . . .  
  
^*^*^  
  
Sorry, another short chapter. X.X Anyhew, please review! (And read the Valentines Day special when it comes out! LOL) .  
  
:: 


	19. Yesterday Was a Long Time Ago

Well, here is the 19th chapter for you! Now, truly, I think this fanfic will be actually coming to the point soon where Kurama gets his memories back! (AH!) And that also means there won't be a huge number of chapters left in this fic . . . however, there will be a sequel, so hey, who cares! LOL  
  
^*^*^  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
"Y-your forehead!!!" Shiori screamed, covering her mouth in astonishment. At first I didn't know what she was so upset about, but then I remembered about my Jagan.  
  
"Oh . . . yeah, I have another eye. I hope that doesn't . . . scare you," I said, giving the woman puppy dog eyes (not with my extra one of course).  
  
"My son knows about this I hope," she said, giving me a questioning look.  
  
"Oh yes of course he . . . wait . . . no, not right now he doesn't."  
  
I was having a hard time this past couple of days. First Kurama got in a car crash (he was actually taking me with him to buy groceries and then back to the park but he started driving to his house instead . . .), then he lost his memory, then he became obsessed with me, then I finally let my guard down and got together with him, I got drunk, he lost his memory AGAIN, then we got BACK together, and now we broke up and I had no clue where my poor Love Cookie was!! My poor fox . . .  
  
(Shuichi's POV)  
  
::Kurama, we're going to die . . . I'm going to go crazy in here! CRAZY LIKE A MURDEROUS FOX!!:: I screamed to my other part. We had been stuck in the four-walled room for two and a half hours with nothing to eat, no Hiei to snuggle with, not even any memories to remember!  
  
::Shut up and start playing!:: he told me, causing me to fall unconscious and enter our black metal room again.  
  
[] o []  
  
~  
  
[]o  
  
[]  
  
~  
  
[]  
  
o[]  
  
~  
  
(Atsuko's POV)  
  
Now what could those boys be up to in the kitchen? Well, boy because Kuwabara ran off to the bathroom again looking sick. It all left me with nothing to do. I found myself missing the little boy I sent to the dentist . . .  
  
I decided that I was psychic because at the very moment the phone rang, and it was him, Hiei!  
  
"HELLO HIEI!" I yelled into the phone, smiling real big like he could see it.  
  
"Uhh hi. Is Shuichi there by any chance?"  
  
"Nope. I'm afraid not. Why, is he not where you are?"  
  
"Of course not! Why would I be asking you if he was there if he was here!?"  
  
"Well, if he was there you might ask if he was here because you wanted to poke fun at me because I didn't have him here with me because he was there with you. And you're right."  
  
"True. But if you see Shuichi . . . can you tell him Hiei loves him?"  
  
". . . Sure."  
  
"Thanks, bye." Click.  
  
Aww . . . now that was just sweet. AND TERRIBLY SAD! WHERE WAS SHUICHI!? I couldn't let Hiei's message go undelivered! IT WAS FAR TOO CUTE TO GO UNDELIVERED!  
  
At first I thought about going to find Shuichi, but I decided instead to go into my room and practice imitating Hiei's voice so I could tell him and also sound a whole lot like Hiei in the process, making it all a lot more cute and like the real thing.  
  
(Shiori's POV)  
  
Hiei hung up the phone and sighed sadly as he walked up the stairs and into my son's room. I could see why Shuichi liked him so much . . . he really cared for my son. When my Shuichi got his memory back I prayed he'd still love Hiei. Hiei cared for my son more than any girl ever could . . . and in the end, that's who I wanted my son to be with. Hiei was a rarity. How could someone so seemingly mean and cold love so much?  
  
Even if my son did reject him I was going to have him move in!!!  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
::Hey, Shuichi,:: I started. After we had finished our game of mental pong (I won, of course), I had begun to plan our plan of escape . . . plan. ::Have you gotten all the fabric off Koenma's chair?::  
  
::Sure have!*:: he chirped, holding up the rope he had made from it.  
  
::Great job! Now, tie it around the doorknob and your waist then jump out the window.:: It was brilliant! Either Shuichi could escape through the window, or the door would fly open, allowing us to leave. I was very pleased with the idea. Of course, we couldn't take off without leaving our mark. Graffiti was all over the walls, his desk, EVERYTHING! Mostly it was just pictures of a certain chibi kitsune and a certain chibi pretty boy kicking and punching and going through the pockets of a certain chibi JACK ASS WHO LOCKED US IN HIS OFFICE! And then a couple featuring a certain chibi fire demon in interesting positions.  
  
In no time at all, my human self had secured the rope to his waist and the door and took a flying leap out the window . . .  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
After I had gone up to Kurama's room to smell his pillows, a deep chill ran through my spine. Something bad had happened, but what and to whom? I rolled over onto my back, one of Kurama's pillows still hugged against me. I began to sweat . . . something really awful was going on!! Why was I able to sense this!? I had a horrible feeling that Kurama was in danger . . .  
  
I leaped off of Kurama's bed, tossing the pillow back and running to one of Kurama's drawers. I took out one of his shirts, a pair of pants, some underwear, and then some socks. I threw it all in a plastic bag, threw the plastic bag in a backpack, then left the backpack next to the desk and jumped out the window.  
  
(Shuichi's POV)  
  
"Hmmbblleee . . . grrrhrrhrr . . . Heeeheee . . . Hiei . . ."  
  
I was so happy that I didn't die falling out of that window. How was I supposed to know the doorknob would break off!? Luckily, I had landed in the strong and warm arms of my love . . . Hiei. At least . . . I thought it was Hiei cradling me in his arms. I hadn't opened my eyes since I landed.  
  
"Shut up you're stupid muttering!!" That wasn't Hiei's voice!!  
  
"AHHHHhhhhhhhhhhHH!!!!!!!" I screamed out in a high-pitched, schoolgirl like way.  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!!!"  
  
I slowly opened my eyes . . . it was blurry . . . but it looked like . . . m-me? Was I in a parallel universe? Had I been save by myself?  
  
I decided it certainly wasn't me after my vision cleared. Only his hair was mildly similar. Which meant, HE WAS SPYING ON ME AND STEALING MY HAIR STYLE! Idiot.  
  
"Wha-what do you want from me!?" I asked, holding back my tears of fear.  
  
He glared down at me and scowled in an evil way.  
  
"I want to know your secret . . ."  
  
"DOVE SHAMPOO AND CONDITIONER!!!"  
  
^*^*^  
  
Wow . . . sorry, that was short. X.X I'll try and update soon then. ^__^;; anyhew! No, Dove shampoo and conditioner is NOT the secret Rando's after . . . . well duh. PR! 


	20. It's for protection not house work

WOO! Chapter 20! It had a two in the front! I haven't had one of those since chapter 2! Ahem, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter . . . I BEG YOU TO ENJOY IT! However, if you don't, please tell me why!  
  
What happened to Kurama's memories revealed! . . . Later. And I don't own YYH.  
  
^*^*^  
  
(Keiko's POV)  
  
I stomped over to and pounded on the door to Yusuke's home. "YUSUKE I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" I screamed.  
  
I had become very enraged to find that Yusuke had left to the demon world and nearly gotten killed and neglected to tell me anything about it! Not to mention that poor Kurama had amnesia and Hiei had lost his virginity. I couldn't believe no one told me! But thankfully, Botan explained everything to me when her and Koenma came around my house looking for Yusuke. They then sent me out to go find him and Kuwabara.  
  
The door slowly opened after a series of, 'I'm coming, I'm coming,' calling from behind it.  
  
"Oh, Keiko, it's you," Atsuko said, tossing her broom to the side.  
  
"Hello Atsuko, is Yusuke home?" I asked, giving her my best good girl smile.  
  
"Yusuke? Yeah, him and Kuwabara are here. I think they're experimenting with food in the kitchen because Yusuke wont come out of there and Kuwabara keeps running into the bathroom to puke. Oh, please, come in," she said, holding the door open more for me. I stepped inside and hurried my way into the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks!" I called, disappearing into the other room. Speaking of me disappearing, the same was also true for my good girl smile, which turned into a mad scowl at the sight of Yusuke. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT ANY OF THIS!?" I screamed at him, giving Yusuke a good slap.  
  
"OUCH! Why'd you slap me!?"  
  
"Stop pretending like you don't know!"  
  
"Pretending I don't know what!?"  
  
"EVERYTHING!"  
  
"I'm not pretending not to know everything! I really have no clue what you're talking about!" Yusuke yelled. I could tell he was lying just to get me mad. Why did he enjoy seeing me like this?  
  
"I'm talking about you almost getting killed by demons and Kurama getting amnesia!" I said as Kuwabara entered the kitchen again. "Not to mention Hiei losing his virginity!" For some reason, Kuwabara ran out again . . .  
  
"Oh . . . that. Well, I can assure you, I had no part in the last two things. And about the demons and not telling you . . . I'm kinda sorry I guess." I couldn't help but smile after that . . . he was blushing and everything!  
  
"Good. So, can you explain to me more about Hiei? Botan didn't say much about that . . ."  
  
"Are you sure you wanna know?"  
  
"Yeah, of course!"  
  
". . . Well . . ."  
  
(Kuwabara's POV)  
  
After I had just . . . finished . . . in the bathroom and was about to leave, I was pushed out of the way by Keiko, running into the bathroom herself, covering her mouth like she was sick. Hmm . . .  
  
(Shuichi's POV)  
  
"NO NOT THAT YOU IDIOT!" the man screamed at me. I wanted to cry! Well, I more than wanted to, I was crying. This man was mean! And I think he wanted to kill me! But wait, I had a secret he wanted to know! He couldn't kill me until he found out!  
  
"Then what?" I asked, weeping and sniffing.  
  
"Well, I already KNOW your secret, I was just going to confirm. But I can tell from the way you act . . . how you are and who you're with."  
  
Not only was he mean but he was also confusing! How I was? Who I'm with? What was he talking about?  
  
"What is my secret?" I really didn't have a clue what he was talking about . . .  
  
"You're Kurama," he proclaimed, clearing his throat.  
  
"WRONG! I'm Shuichi! The voice in my head told me so!" I said confidently, sticking my tongue out at him.  
  
"Grrrrr . . . fine then, Shuichi, you're gay, aren't you?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Everyone seems to think so . . ." I muttered, the rage filling within me.  
  
"Yes . . . and your lover is a certain black-haired man who is strangely and insane power . . . BUT WEAK!!!!!" He seemed mad at the thought of . . . Hiei.  
  
"Y-you know him?" I asked, starting to feel suspicious. Here, this man had almost the same hairdo as me, and he knew Hiei, and he didn't like me, and . . . oh no! THIS MAN WAS IN LOVE WITH *MY* HIEI!  
  
"YES! OH HOW I KNOW HIM! HE CRUSHED ME!" So it was true! But . . . Hiei could never return the affection, could he? Never! I was his Love Cookie . . . a cookie made with sweet sweet Splenda, other cookie ingredients, and love for the most part . . . (not to mention the special purple and black frosting).  
  
I started to cry at the thought. What if Hiei didn't really love me like the Love Cookie he claimed to love with all the love in his lovely love- filled heart of love?  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
My poor Love Cookie! Something had happened to him, I could feel it. I ran as fast as my feet would let me in no particular direction. I ran in the direction my heart told me to go, which, sadly, was way off course to where I really needed to be.  
  
I ended up somewhere very familiar. It was then that I realized I had made a big mistake.  
  
"Yusuke's home . . ." I muttered to myself, folding my arms and stomping over to the building. After I had made it up to the front door, I gave it a good and powerful punch, who needs to knock?  
  
Soon after, I saw Atsuko's head pop out a little, then, after seeing me, she opened the door up all the way and tossed her broom aside.  
  
"HIEI! YOU'RE BACK!" she cried, running over to me. I expected her to hug me or something disgusting like that (if not done by my Love Cookie), but instead she grabbed my mouth and forced me to smile.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" I asked with a smile (only because I had to).  
  
"Seeing how your dentist trip went. I see you got yourself a good cleaning," Atsuko said, pulling me inside.  
  
I looked around then back to the woman and nodded. Something felt strange in here. Atsuko wasn't the only one home.  
  
"It's okay Keiko, you'll be alright," said a cheerful Kuwabara as he helped a slumped over, sick looking girl out of the bathroom. The girl looked familiar. OH! She was that one that was always with Yusuke . . .  
  
"What's the matter? You get her drunk?" I asked, causing the two to look up at me. They stared for a very long time. . . . They had strange looks on their faces too. After a while, they both started to look sick. Then they just . . . starting running back into the bathroom. "Idiots . . ." I moaned, walking into the kitchen to look for more lunchables and beer.  
  
"Hiei!?" Yusuke yelled. The boy had his finger pointed at me in a way and a look on his face that made me feel like a freak show.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Is that such a shock?" I asked in a dull voice as I took a seat next to him. I put a frown on as I heaved a heavy, unhappy sigh.  
  
"What's up, Hiei?" Yusuke asked giving me a worried but understanding expression.  
  
"I have a feeling-- . . . I know something's wrong with Kurama. He's in danger and maybe even hurt. But I cannot get to him . . . I don't know where he is. If I lose him . . . I CAN'T LOSE HIM!! . . . I . . ." Then it hit me like a ton a bricks. I was . . . talking . . . to Yusuke. GRRR!! That fox had me all backwards! It was confusing! Even so . . . Kurama was important to me, and definitely worth saving. "I need you to help me get him back."  
  
"Sure, I'll help." Yusuke smiled, laughing a bit as he took a drink of his soda.  
  
I glared at the boy.  
  
"Stop acting like it's no big deal!! If you're going to assist me than get SERIOUS!!" I snapped, scowling at him. I was mad at him . . . but I felt like crying. What must Kurama think of me? I just left him there alone . . . there was no one there to look after him and to protect him if something should go wrong. No one should have to be alone like that, for no good reason.  
  
"Hiei, calm down! I know how you feel! Kurama means a lot to you, as he does to us all, well you more but still. He's going to be fine, I promise . . . so just stay cool, I'm sure Kurama's not freaking out right now."  
  
(Shuichi's POV)  
  
"OH NO! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO-hoo-hoo . . ." I cried, sobbing into the man's hair. "He may not love me-hee-hee . . ."  
  
"Will you just SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
"I can't . . .!!" I screamed, a new round of tears coming. The man's fist then came into very HARD contact with my head. "OUCH!" I yelled at him, deciding to chomp into his arm. Because this, he then grabbed my hair and started to pull. That made me mad. VERY VERY VERY MAD!!!! But, I didn't want to anger him more so I stopped making noise. Then I noticed something . . . something had happened . . . last week . . . something had indeed happened then! I had a very vague memory of it . . . oh my, this was certain a good sign! I could remember myself thinking something . . . about . . . how to make spaghetti. I was so calm, cool, sexy . . . more so than I was now. Hmm . . . interesting. What was the old me's secret? What was he doing differently? . . . Could it be! Was that the secret this EVIL, MEAN MAN wanted to know!? But if it was, I wouldn't be able to tell him because *I* didn't even know why I was so much more sexy then! Maybe there was someone who did know though! Then I could find them, find out, and save myself! Hiei might know, and maybe Kurama too! Well, I could ask one of them right now . . .  
  
::KURAMA!!!!!::  
  
::AHH! What!?::  
  
::When I could remember everything, was I more sexy than I am now?::  
  
::. . . Maybe a little . . .::  
  
::GREAT! Okay, why!?::  
  
::Why?::  
  
::Yes, why.::  
  
::Because . . . you weren't in a relationship with Hiei . . . I DUNNO! How should I know!?::  
  
::Why would my being with Cutie Pie have anything to do with my sexierness?::  
  
::Because . . . you made yourself sexy to get Hiei to notice you or something! *I* *DON'T* *KNOW*!!::  
  
::R-really? Is that why? Oh god . . . I've really let myself go! I MUST BE GOING UGLY AND THAT'S WHY HIEI LEFT ME!!!!!!!::  
  
::WHOA! Shuichi, get a hold of yourself! You don't look any different than you used to! You're just . . . acting different . . . a LOT different. But don't worry, I have a feeling you'll remember everything soon. And Hiei will still love you, like he does now . . . you two were made for each other so you won't be able to stop loving each other even if you tried.::  
  
::What about you? How do you fit into this?::  
  
::. . . I dunno . . . I'm like you only . . . not.::  
  
::Oh okay.::  
  
"Hello, kid?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah . . ." I mumbled, coming back into reality.  
  
"You went all . . . spacey."  
  
"Y-yeah . . . anyway, my secret, is *Hiei*!"  
  
"Is that another shampoo?"  
  
^*^*^  
  
Okay, now, I wasn't really . . . "here" when I wrote the last three pages of this chapter. Meaning . . . it might be a little confusing . . . and if it is (and I mean REALLY confusing) contact me and see how fun it is to watch me to make up idiotic answers on what I wrote and why!  
  
You: Why is Kurama getting all upset now about Hiei leaving when Hiei left a long time ago?  
  
Yugijouoh: . . . Because uhh . . . he has . . . a . . . you know . . . because . . . yeah . . .  
  
Please review! (I apologize again for the strange end of this chapter . . .) 


	21. Bombs Away!

"Once upon a time, there was a boy named Shuichi who had lost his memory . . . His only goal, to regain his past, and his only motivation, his dear love, Hiei . . . Shuichi was a simple, strong, beautiful creature on a journey . . . craving for someone to love. Hiei was a shy, hot, dainty boy in need of protection. In a wondrous, destined event, the two met and instantly knew that they were meant for each other. Shuichi, knowing his life would not be complete without his love, promised to stay with Hiei forever. But sadly, after an attempt to defeat the evil, keeping the boy from his memories, his mind was wiped clean again, and with the passing of his new, short lived memories, departed his only love . . ." I said to the scary man, after explaining that Hiei was not shampoo.  
  
"H-Hiei is . . . your *only* love?" he asked, a terribly shocked and confused look on his face.  
  
"Yes. Of course he is. What else could I want when I have that sweet, small bundle cuddled in my arms . . .? He's . . . great," I answered, starting to blush. I wondered why I was still sitting in the man's arms. I wasn't sure if I liked the thought of it. Blushing in another man's arms, NEVER! So, I leaped onto my own feet, which I soon found weren't working right, so I fell over. "NOW look what you did! Don't you even know how to hold a man right!? YOU PUT MY LEGS TO SLEEP!"  
  
"You . . . love . . . a man named HIEI!!!?" he screamed, clenching his fists and kicking dirt . . . in my face.  
  
"Yes . . . (*sounds of spitting dirt out of his mouth*)"  
  
"DAMNIT!!! WHO HAVE I BEEN LOOKING FOR THEN!?"  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
"KEIKO!!!" I called.  
  
Hiei then got a look on his face that reminded me of a frightened squirrel. Then it turned to more of a frightened flying squirrel when Keiko came into the kitchen because he leaped out of his chair to the other side of the room.  
  
"What do you want, Yusuke?" she asked, taking a seat in Hiei's now empty chair.  
  
"I'm going to go help Hiei find Kurama and I just-- . . ." I started, but then I saw the strange look on Keiko's face. She didn't seem to be too big a fan of what I'd told her about Hiei and Kurama . . . even more so than Kuwabara because she didn't have any . . . experiences. Come to think of it, why wasn't I running off to puke every time I saw Hiei? Maybe I was already more corrupted than Keiko and Kuwabara were and I could get over things faster! HA! However, I hadn't even gone into my room since then because I was so afraid of what I'd find . . . hmm . . . "Excuse me a minute Keiko . . ." I said, walking slowly out of the kitchen, then going into a sprint to my room. Slowly I opened the door, sweating at what I would find, my heart pounding at what I would see . . . I looked in. It was . . . clean. My room was very, very clean. It was nicer than usual. I turned my head towards my bed to find that not only was it made perfectly, but also there were new bed covers (which I assumed they somehow at sometime made themselves because it was had a purple background and lots of little chibi Hiei's scowling, pouting and eating cookies with black and purple frosting), a note on it, and a little chocolate mint on my pillow.  
  
I grabbed the note as I popped the mint into my mouth, and began to read . . .  
  
Dear Yusuke,  
  
We express great thanks for you so willingly allowing us to partake in adult themed activates on, in, and under your bed. As a token of appreciation, we have given to you a Hiei patterned bed cover, Kurama patterned window curtains, and Kurama and Hiei patterned other things to replace what we broke.  
  
Thanks again!  
  
~Love & Love Cookie  
  
I then took another GOOD look around my room to find that everything from the lampshades to my pencils were Kurama and Hiei patterned . . . what had they done?  
  
I soon found myself walking slowly out of my room . . . holding back the urge to vomit.  
  
(Shiori's POV)  
  
"Hiei?" I called, as I started my way up the stairs. Hiei had been up there for a while now and I wanted to make sure he was okay. Now that I thought of it, I was quite worried myself. I had no clue where my son was! After Hiei didn't reply I slowly opened the door to Shuichi's room, finding that there was no one in here, besides me. "He must have read my mind and gone to look for Shuichi . . ." At that moment, the eerie thought that he might of in fact read my mind entered my train of thought. I shuddered. But I still hoped he'd find Shuichi.  
  
I continued to look around the room, mentally remodeling it for two. I was almost excited about this; Hiei had really grown on me. Sure, if they did get back together (which I prayed they would) they probably wouldn't stay in the house too long . . . but still . . . I always wanted my Shuichi to be happy, and if he was happy with Hiei great because I liked him!  
  
Then I spotted a backpack out of the corner of my eye, beside the desk. I was curious, so I went over to inspect it, finding there was a note on it left for me with instructions. Hmm . . .  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
What was taking Yusuke so long? Hn. I didn't have time to waste waiting for him!  
  
Instead of just leaving, I decided to kick the trashcan as hard I could, knocking it over, and scaring that girl. She looked over at me in question. I just scowled in return.  
  
"It was pissing me off," I grunted at her, kicking the trashcan again. She just laughed nervously and turned to the door to look at it expectantly. It was then that finally Yusuke returned! "C'mon. We're going now," I ordered, leaving the kitchen quickly and flying out the door. Yusuke sighed and hurried to catch up with me outside.  
  
"Hiei, we need to wait out here for a little while until Koenma and Botan show up. It will be easier to find Kurama that was and besides, they need to tell us something. Oh, and Keiko's coming with us too. And . . . Kuwabara."  
  
"Fine, as long as we find him . . ." I said softly, sadly. I looked over at Yusuke; he was giving me an understanding look, like he knew my pain. I sort of felt like hugging him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wasn't getting attached to any more people! Not after this . . .  
  
"Don't worry Hiei, everything will be fine."  
  
(Koenma's POV)  
  
"Everything's imploding on us Botan! How are we ever going to get all of this fixed!? We don't even know where Rando is! HOW DO WE KNOW HE HASN'T ALREADY KILLED YUSUKE!?" I screamed as Botan and me began walking over to Yusuke's home, where, to our surprise, we spotted Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Keiko. What a lucky find! We had been looking for them all day! (But now that I thought about it we were kind of stupid because we didn't even think to look for them at their houses.)  
  
"Where's Kurama?" Hiei asked, glaring at us . . . he hated us, more than usual.  
  
"Don't worry Hiei! We thought ahead and found Kurama! You have nothing to worry about, he's locked in Koenma's office!" Botan told him, smiling happily.  
  
"R-really?" Hiei asked in shock, a very soft and happy look coming over his face. He didn't even bother to hide the fact . . . he was happy . . .  
  
"Yes. Kurama's safely secured up in my office." I smiled down at him. "We'll take you there right now!"  
  
(Hiei's POV ((At Koenma's office)))  
  
"YOU LIAR!!!!" I yelled, tackling Koenma to the floor and ramming his head in the wall.  
  
"I DIDN'T THINK HE'D BE ABLE TO ESCAPE!!!" he called out, kicking me off of him and wiping the blood off his forehead.  
  
"But he DID!" I screamed, pointing around to room to all the broken things. It was then that I noticed the doorknob was missing . . . and so was Koenma's chair fabric! "Oh my god . . ." I gasped. KURAMA HAD JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW! Was he okay!? Was he hurt!? . . . Was his . . . HAIR MESSED UP!? "If Kurama has split ends you're DEAD KOENMA! YOU HEAR ME!? DEAD!!!" I stomped over to the window and took a flying leap out, not caring that it was a VERY long drop.  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
"OH NO! HIEI! Koenma, if Hiei dies before he gives me back REAL bedding you're DEAD! YOU HEAR ME!? DEAD!!!" I ran in the direction Hiei had and followed in his action of leaping out the window, I wanted normal bedding!  
  
(Keiko's POV)  
  
"OH MY GOD, YUSUKE!" I screamed, jumping after him, slipping, and sliding out the window.  
  
(Kuwabara's POV)  
  
"WHOA! URAMESHI! KEIKO! HIEI! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO GO TO 3 FUNERALS!!" I cried, jumping out the window after them.  
  
(Koenma's POV)  
  
"Oh no! My father's going to kill me!!" I cried, running after everyone and hesitantly forcing myself out the window.  
  
(Botan's POV)  
  
. . . I thought it over, and decided not to follow the suicidal trend, and took the stairs instead.  
  
^*^*^  
  
LOL Anyway, sorry it was so short! I hope you liked it though! Please review! 


	22. PHWEE!

Okay, chapter 22 is late, but it is in fact here! ^_^ So I hope you enjoy it! And yes, now that I think about it, Don't Ask Me is defiantly coming to a close. But don't you forget the sequel! Anyhew, I'll stop talking about this until it actually happens. Well, here you go!  
  
Kurama wants his memories, Rando has his memories, and they're right next to each other! I smell a recovery! Uhh . . . I don't own YYH.  
  
^*^*^  
  
"H-Hiei is . . . your *only* love?" he asked, a terribly shocked and confused look on his face.  
  
"Yes. Of course he is. What else could I want when I have that sweet, small bundle cuddled in my arms . . .? He's . . . great," I answered, starting to blush. I wondered why I was still sitting in the man's arms. I wasn't sure if I liked the thought of it. Blushing in another man's arms, NEVER! So, I leaped onto my own feet, which I soon found weren't working right, so I fell over. "NOW look what you did! Don't you even know how to hold a man right!? YOU PUT MY LEGS TO SLEEP!"  
  
"You . . . love . . . a man named HIEI!!!?" he screamed, clenching his fists and kicking dirt . . . in my face.  
  
"Yes . . . (*sounds of spitting dirt out of his mouth*)"  
  
"DAMNIT!!! WHO HAVE I BEEN LOOKING FOR THEN!?"  
  
It was at that moment that the scary man and I heard screams coming from above us. So, I rolled over on to my back and looked up to see Hiei a few feet above me and then on me, filling my body with a horrible, squashing feeling. Then I remembered that this was HIEI!  
  
"Hiei . . ." I sighed, gazing up at him with all the love I'd been storing since he left. Hiei let out a soft smile . . . I couldn't be happier. Finally, I was with my love again. And this time, I wasn't letting him get away from me. I had to give him a proper greeting, but seeing as that other man was here—WAIT! I glared over at the man, scowling and snarling with pure and utter HATRED!! "HEY! There's something I don't get! If you didn't KNOW I loved Hiei, then who did you think I DID love!? And how do you know them!? AND WHY DOES YOUR HAIR SORT OF LOOK LIKE MINE!?" I would have continued to yell, but Hiei turned my head back to him.  
  
"Is your hair okay!?" he asked worriedly. I nodded as Hiei continued smiling and as he lips came ever closer to mine. "Oh Kurama, I love— OUCH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OUUUUCHIIIIIIII!!!!!" I screamed, after two bodies collided with Hiei's and mine. I looked over at them to find that it was none other than . . . uhh . . . whoever they were.  
  
"Hey Keiko, I think you need to lose a little weight . . ." the black- haired boy whined, turning to look up at the scary man, his eyes widening as though he were in shock and horror. "OH MY GOD! I AM IN SHOCK AND HORROR! R-RANDO!"  
  
"Rando? So THAT'S your name!" I cried, pointing up at the man and laughing. Sadly, because of my laughter and the many masses that had just fallen on me, probably injuring me pretty badly, I start to cough . . . cough up . . . blood.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei cried, crawling out from under Yusuke and Keiko and pulling me aside. "Are you okay?" I answered by coughing again, spurting some blood on his shirt. I was in pain, not because I had three people fall on me, and not because I was coughing up blood, but because I missed out on my welcoming kiss from Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, (*sounds of talking over blood coughing*) you must act quickly! (*more sounds*) The only way (*more sounds*) to make me better (*more sounds*) . . ."  
  
"Yes, YES!?"  
  
"Drag me away from everyone (*more sounds*), strip off my clothes (*more sounds*) and . . . just . . . OH HIEI!" I cried, hacking out the rest of my coughs and throwing myself at Hiei, kissing him like a crazy fox, hungry for his Hiei.  
  
"OhmygodI'mgunnadieI'mgunnadieI'mgunnadie—UGH!"  
  
"Look who's here," Hiei said, looking over at Kuwabara who had just fallen out the window and landed flat on his face.  
  
"I don't want to look at him! You're so much cuter (*hack, hack*)!" I said, crawling into Hiei's lap and wrapping my arms around him, making sure to leave as little blood as possible on his shoulder. His hot, hot shoulder . . .  
  
"Love Cookie . . ." Hiei sighed, giving me a kind hug.  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
Rando!? Why was RANDO here!? Oh well, it wasn't like he could do anything.  
  
It was at that point that Rando shot out a blast of spirit power, sending Kuwabara flying up against the wall, then sliding gently back down, where he was then HIT by a falling Koenma.  
  
I could it all very clearly, I would have to defeat Rando! Hiei and Kurama were cuddling and making out in the corner, which rendered Kuwabara, Keiko and the two of them useless. I was all on my own.  
  
"Yusuke, so we meet again!" Rando said, glaring at me evilly.  
  
"So we do!" I replied, giving him a smirk.  
  
"Are you prepared to fight me, Yusuke!?"  
  
"I sure am!"  
  
"Then why don't we just start fighting then!? How does that sound to you!?"  
  
"Starting the fight now sounds just fine to me!"  
  
"NO WAY YUSUKE! I won't let you!" I looked over to see hat Hiei had gotten away from Kurama and was now standing between Rando and me. "He did this to Kurama and *I* will take revenge for it!"  
  
"Haha, idiot! I wasn't even after Kurama!" Rando said, pointing at Kurama who was busy coughing.  
  
"You weren't!? Then . . . then who were you after?" Hiei asked, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Whoever is Yusuke's lover . . ." I started to blush as I looked around, getting just as confused as Hiei was . . . or used to be. Hiei had become very mad.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU ASSUME THAT THAT BRAT WAS MY LOVE COOKIE'S OTHER COOKIE HALF! HE'S MINE . . . he's mine for now . . ." Hiei said, getting a sad look on his face.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
He wasn't mine . . . after Rando was defeated, he would forget our relationship. I didn't want that! But . . . I didn't want Kurama to suffer like this. It wasn't fair to him most of all! I had to kill Rando! Even if he didn't intend to do this to Kurama he still did!  
  
Rando was going down! No matter what, I would kill him . . .  
  
^*^*^  
  
Okay SOOOOOOOO short a chapter! X.X but . . . I wanted to get it out. So, I'll try and post the next chapter sooner! PR! 


	23. Stop, Drop, and Run!

Phew . . . I've been a naughty, BAD author lately. No updates for a really long time! Well, I DO have an excuse this time. (I always say this I know . . .) Anyway, my laptop literally crashed *shows a clip of a talk show host throwing a computer off the roof a tall building and having it smash into the ground* and then the power went out so I couldn't type anything! And now, I'm in a room with an extremely noisy cat that just won't stop! AH! So, here you are! And I apologize again . . . *bow bow*  
  
Kurama's memories are serious coming soon to a computer near you! And YYH is not mine!  
  
^*^*^  
  
(Shuichi's POV)  
  
Where was a cheerleader's uniform when I needed one! And a hospital! I mean really! What a bad two days these had been! Oh well, I just had to make sure to stay alive until Hiei beat the snot out of Mr. Iamtoostupidtomakeupmyownhairstyle!  
  
"BEAT 'IM HIEI! (*cough*)" Hiei turned over and gave me a look. It wasn't a mad or annoyed one . . . it was . . . extremely sad. He looked heartbroken. Had I done something . . .? THEN IT HIT ME! Hence my conclusion . . . Hiei was a very, very weak fighter! He was afraid that he would lose the fight and have leave me! How sad . . . I would have nothing to do but play with the man in my head . . . what a sad fate. I didn't want Hiei to die because of me! ::No offense . . .:: "HIEI! Let Yusuke (*cough*) help you!" I cried.  
  
"What!? NEVER! JUST LOOK AT HIM!" he yelled back, pointing at Yusuke.  
  
"In fact, let him fight ALL by himself! You just come over and sit by me . . ." I said, patting the spot next to me, giving him a happy smile, which was probably ruined because of all the blood covering my body.  
  
"No Kurama! Rando did this to you . . . and I will not stand for it!" he cried. I could tell he was fighting back tears. Why was he so upset? I didn't like to watch him this way . . . I knew how he felt. I didn't know what was wrong, but I knew what it was like for him. Somehow, I could feel what he was feeling.  
  
"Hiei . . . if you're doing this for me, than listen to what *I'm* saying . . ." I started. Hiei didn't bother to look at me, but I knew he was listening. "I love you . . . and because I do I won't deny you the right to fight for me. I know you want to get my real self back for me . . . I want the same, only for you. But, no matter who I am or how I act, I would never be normal if you weren't here. So, get that Rando, but if it gets too hard . . . have someone else take over. There's no shame in saving your own life, Hiei."  
  
Hiei turned to face Rando. He had a determined glint in his eyes . . . I had no doubt, Hiei would win . . .  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
Damn it . . . no way was I letting Hiei get killed or hurt or anything! But I didn't think there was any reason to worry. I knew how powerful Hiei was usually . . . I couldn't even imagine how much stronger he'd be fighting for Kurama!  
  
"Hiei, I'll step back from this fight and go check on Kuwabara, Keiko and Koenma to make sure they're okay. Botan should be around sometime soon too! (I assumed she took the stairs . . .)" With a nod from Hiei, I rushed over to the poor Kuwabara, who was now . . . resting . . . on the ground, looking very much so in pain. He looked a little hurt . . . but he would certainly live. Koenma, well, I didn't care that much about him. Besides, no one landed on him! So I ran over to Keiko! (No one had fallen on her, but still . . .) "Keiko, are you okay!?" I noticed that she was crying! WHY WAS SHE CRYING!? Was her leg broken or something!? "Keiko!?"  
  
"Oh Yusuke!" she cried, jumping up and giving me a hug.  
  
"It's okay Keiko, it's okay . . ." I didn't know what was wrong exactly . . . but hey! I was getting a hug! WOO! After watching Kurama and Hiei these past couple of days, I was starting to get jealous . . .  
  
"Yusuke . . . what if that had been me?"  
  
"Then I would do everything I could to save you . . ."  
  
"Good."  
  
(Rando's POV)  
  
This was all getting a little . . . boring! Where was the action!? Why were they all stall—SHIT! At that moment a blade almost sliced my head apart. I finally realized that Hiei had already begun to fight me. Luckily I had been able to dodge in time, only losing a few hairs.  
  
"WOO! GO HIEI! ATTACK THAT HAIR! (*cough*)"  
  
"Shut up Fox I'm trying to fight!" Hiei yelled over at the redhead. I took that moment to strike while he had his head turned. After a good hit to the side of the head, Hiei soon found himself in hard contact with the ground. But he quickly recovered and got up.  
  
"SORRY HIEI!"  
  
"I told you to shut up—" And I hit him yet again, harder and father.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
I had had enough of this! From this point on I wasn't going to listen to a word Kurama said! But he had such a sweet voice . . . it would be hard to resist.  
  
While I continued to think about Kurama's heavenly voice, Rando had taken the opportunity to pin me down with his lower body and slap me around with his fists.  
  
"Sure wasn't like when I fought him . . ."  
  
DAMN! At this rate I'd be killed in two paragraphs!  
  
(Shuichi's POV)  
  
::Nice going Shuichi! You're killing Hiei!:: Kurama scolded, giving me a mental kick.  
  
::I am not! I was just trying to cheer him on!::  
  
::Rule #1 when it comes to watching fights with Hiei in them, kid: He doesn't like cheerleaders! Don't talk to him unless you're somehow actually helping with the fight, or if he's hurt or in trouble, in which case you would simply call out 'Hiei!', you would then be followed by anyone else watching. But hardly ever at the same time you hear!?::  
  
::What are you talking about . . .?::  
  
::HENCE #2: Never run in to stop the fight, even if Hiei is losing or it looks as though he will be killed. It would be very disgraceful if you were to do such a thing. So always wait to help until the very end of the fight!::  
  
::Stop, you're confusing me!:: I cried, covering my ears . . . I knew very well that it wouldn't help to block the sound at all, but oh well.  
  
At that point, a huge shock of pain hit me as I realized that most of my body was broken.  
  
(Kuwabara's POV)  
  
I looked over to Kurama to find that he had just . . . flopped over. His eyes were closed . . . I couldn't tell if he was breathing. But, the chances of him falling asleep during a Hiei fight weren't good . . .!!!  
  
I hurried over to him, passing by a Koenma, who was making sure to fix his clothes and hair so that he looked alright, and of course, a Yusuke/Keiko who were hugging each other, and then finally a Hiei VS. Rando! Featuring a Hiei getting beat to a blood pulp . . . that was different. He was all . . . stuck under Rando, unable to escape. I always knew Hiei's size would cost him!  
  
"Kurama, are you okay?" I asked. In return I got a slap across the face from a sleeping Kurama.  
  
"Stop coming on to me . . .!" he yelled sleepily as he began to pant heavily. He looked sick . . . in pretty bad shape. It almost looked like he was going to die! Hahaha! Wasn't that crazy! Kurama going to die! How stupid could I be!  
  
"BOTAN!!!!" I screamed as I saw her coming over to the group, I carrying a sick, probably dying Kurama in my arms.  
  
"Oh no! What happened to him!?" she asked, pointing at Kurama with a worried look on her face.  
  
"He's REALLY hurt and needs help NOW! Can you help me get him somewhere so we can heal him!?"  
  
"Of course! Let's go!"  
  
So we both ran off to go get our poor fox friend some seriously needed medical attention.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
'WHAT THE HELL!?' was the only thing running through my mind when I spotted that idiotic Kuwabara and that far too happy Botan carrying away *MY* Kurama! That was it . . . I wasn't going to let anyone get away with anything! Not Rando for hurting Kurama and me, and not Kuwabara and Botan for taking my fox!  
  
With one swift lift of my knee and a lot of force behind it, Rando was rendered useless for a few moments while he was shocked with pain. (That move works no matter what you are!) I took that short while to get out from under him and catch my breath. I also took that short while to notice that Yusuke and his female companion were gone . . . Sigh . . . alone again.  
  
I had to continue the fight! But . . . I was in no real condition to . . . Before I had time to make a decision, my pants were lit on fire, as well as my shirt from one of Rando's attacks.  
  
I needed to put out the flames! I didn't want my clothes to burn up so I would have to fight naked! So, of course, I ran! The wind force would surely put out the flames . . .!  
  
Sadly, this didn't work like I had planned. I had run and run and run, taking every shortcut and twist I could of to take! I had taken so many path changes and strange trips that somehow I had ended up back in the human world! But Rando stayed with me the whole way. I had very little clothes left at that point . . . But luckily, there was a river nearby! So I used all my remaining power and ran to it, jumping in.  
  
(Shiori's POV)  
  
I had just gotten back from the river. I was soaking wet, but at least I had followed and fulfilled all the instructions listed on the piece of paper with the bag . . . It said:  
  
"Shiori, it's me, Hiei. If you find this note . . . please drop the bag it's on into the river. Do not ask why. Thanks . . . or . . . umm . . . HN!" in very sloppy handwriting.  
  
I wasn't going to ask why but I sure was curious . . .  
  
^*^*^  
  
Okay, the next chapter will probably be the last . . . GASP!!! But, the same time I post that chapter I will post the first chapter to the sequel to "Don't Ask Me", "Who I Am". So please read that when it's out! Thanks! And please review! (This was not a very funny chapter I know . . .) 


	24. Hence the Conclusion!

This is it, chapter 24, the conclusion to Don't Ask Me! And it being the last chapter, I made it longer than normal. ^__^ About...ten pages longer. X.X Anyway, I make small reference to chapter 2...But if you don't remember chapter 2 I think you'll still be fine. *Falls over* Oh yes, and of course... Right now, as you are reading this... I have already posted the first chapter of the sequel! So, if you wish to read more of this story *begs* there ya go! Surprisingly, everyone will be, kind of, in character! Especially Kurama! AH! Umm...this is too long an author's note already. So here you go!  
  
...**~*Here's to a Happy Ending.*~**...  
  
(Botan's POV)  
  
"So let me get this straight, this man was in a car accident, was attacked by an unidentified animal, ran into a pole, fell out a window, and then was hit by three people falling from thirty feet above him...all in the past day and a half?"  
  
"Y-yes that's right," I told the doctor after Kuwabara and I had taken Kurama to a hospital in the human world... I was stuck doing all the dirty work, though. Kuwabara had run off as soon as the doctor began questioning! He said he had to 'watch after Kurama'. Phooey!  
  
"You didn't have anything to do with this, did you ma'am?" he asked, looking me straight in the eye.  
  
"No...of course not—OKAY FINE!! I MADE HIM RUN INTO THAT POLE! AND I WAS HAPPY ABOUT IT TOO!!! IF I COULD DO IT ALL OVER I WOULD DO IT AGAIN!" I screamed, dropping to my knees, beginning to cry.  
  
"And what about the OTHER things ma'am!?"  
  
I was cracking! I couldn't take this interrogation any longer! I had come clean so now was the time to rat everyone else out!  
  
"W-well, Koenma-sama locked him in a small room, to keep him away from Hiei, I suppose, and while inside Kura- Shuichi went crazy and jumped out the window!! SO THAT WAS ALL KOENMA'S FAULT!"  
  
"What about the animal attack, ma'am!?"  
  
"Well Yusuke—"  
  
"AHA! So far we have three people guilty of harming this man! How about that car 'accident', ma'am!?"  
  
"Hiei was the only one with him at the time so—"  
  
"EVEN THIS HIEI! So you're saying the reason this Koenma locked this Shuichi in a small room was because this Hiei is a violent stalker of this man, out to get him hurt! What about the others falling onto him, huh, ma'am!?"  
  
"That's not what I said at all!"  
  
"ANSWER THE QUESTION, MA'AM!"  
  
"Well, first Hiei jumped out the window onto Shuichi and the others followed to—"  
  
"I SEE!! HIEI HIRED THESE PEOPLE TO TRY AND HURT SHUICHI! INCLUDING YOU!! I'm afraid I'll have to take you in, ma'am," he said, coming closer to me.  
  
"W-WHAT!? BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I protested, moving back as fast as I could.  
  
As soon as I had reached my peek of fear, the doctor began to laugh, and laugh...and laugh.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am. I was just joking with you! That other fella that came in with you already explained everything. It seems Shuichi has had QUITE a day and a half!"  
  
I nearly fainted.  
  
I decided then that I hated doctors...  
  
(Kuwabara's POV)  
  
Here I was, sitting at Kurama's bedside, wondering if he would be okay, if he would even survive. Of course, if Kurama *wasn't* okay, HIEI WOULD KILL ME! He'd kill everyone, which included ME! So I prayed, and prayed, and hoped, and wished for Kurama's recovery. I wasn't ready to--...for HIM to die.  
  
"Kurama, buddy, hang in there..." I whispered, grabbing the unconscious Kurama's hand, desperately wanting him to wake up and be dandy as candy.  
  
Before I had time to move, I was slapped again. "I told you to stop coming on to me...!" he sighed, still asleep. Well, at least it was progress.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
After discreetly changing into the clothes I found in the bag floating down the river, and dumping all my burnt clothes behind a bush (which was everything but my shoes and scarf, and headband), I made my way out from behind the bush, and into a large, open field. I was surprised to see Rando off in the distance...the way, way, way distance, actually. He looked as though he were nothing but a small, small dot. But I *knew* it was him! So I called out in an extremely loud tone so he could hear me, "RANDO! LET'S FINISH THIS HERE AND NOW—"  
  
"WHAT!!!!?" he called back, unable to hear me.  
  
"RANDO! LET'S FINSIH THIS HERE AND—"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!?"  
  
"RANDO!!!!! LET'S FINSIH THIS HERE--!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAATTT!!!!!!!!!!!!?"  
  
"LET'S FINSIH--!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"  
  
I had become fed up with this...So, I charged over to him, stopping when I was just a few inches away. I lifted myself up, standing on my toes, raising my head to just barely reach up to his nose, but I stared him in the eye, showing that *I meant business*.  
  
"Rando, let's finish this here and now! A fair fight with strict rules!" I said firmly.  
  
"Alright, and what shall the rules be?"  
  
"RULE ONE: We shall be blindfolded," I declared, stepping back a few feet, loathing his foul odor.  
  
"Agreed... RULE TWO: No using third eyes," he added.  
  
"Very well... RULE THREE: No use of any weapons, special abilities, or powers. It shall be a fist/any other body part battle," I said, taking off my scarf, ripping it in two, then giving half of it to Rando. We then, after giving each other identical glares, covered our eyes with the pieces of scarf. "Now, let's begin our fight with a hand shake," I said, putting out my hand toward him...At least I thought so. I changed my mind when I felt it come in contact with something that felt like an eye covered with my scarf and Rando cried out, 'OUCH!' "Ahem, sorry," I apologized, moving my hand a little to left, hoping to find his hand. Sadly, that wasn't the correct spot either...it was actually his other eye.  
  
"You're doing this on purpose!" he yelled, sending a punch toward me. Unable to see, I was hit. Instantly I grabbed Rando's nose, twisting it, making his entire body unable to move. In response, he moved! Sneaky bastard! He latched onto my hair and before I knew it, the both of us were wrestling on the ground.  
  
(Old Man Jack Driving a Tractor's POV)  
  
It was such a nice day out! The grass was yellow, the sky was dark and cloudy, it was cold, and it looked like rain. And my sister said there was no advantage to living out here! But she was wrong! I mean, out here I could plow whatever, whenever I wanted! That had always been my life goal...to plow stuff.  
  
I had just had myself a pre-plow breakfast...bacon, sausage, ham, steak, beef patties, chicken tenders, pork, and of course...seconds! Of course, all meat and no plow makes Jack a dull boy!  
  
So here I was, driving my tractor as carefree as I could be across the grassy field. That's when I felt a drop of water hit my extra long nose. I decided to take just a few seconds from my concentration to look up at the sky to see if it were raining...Sadly, besides finding out that it was in fact starting to drizzle, I felt my tractor hit a large...bump. I prayed I hadn't hit any little critters! I took a moment to pray for the life I may have cut down before going to check under the tractor. But, to my surprise and glee, I felt the tractor start to wobble, as though there was something struggling underneath! I hopped off the machine in a hurry and took a peek under it to see two figures in the darkness. At first glance they looked as though they may be conjoined but it turned out they were only holding onto each other's hair.  
  
"Hold on there little critters! I'll get you out of there! I just need to fetch my horse so I can pull this here tractor off of ya!" I called, wiping the perspiration from my forehead as I ran back towards my home. "Shuichi!" I yelled out (Shuichi being my horse). "Shuichi—oh there you are!" I said, seeing that she had been right in her stable the whole time. I grabbed my rope, and my saddle, and in three minutes flat (a personal best) I was on my way back to the tractor, riding Shuichi. I arrived in 1 minute (another record), and soon, had tied Shuichi to the tractor. "Okay little ones!" I started to explain to the animals stuck underneath the heavy machinery. "Shuichi's here to save you!"  
  
"WHAT!? HOW DID HE GET HERE SO FAST!?" one of the critters yelled back.  
  
"Holy Jimmy Dean! You're a people! Lucky I got Shuichi here so fast! It was a personal record of speed! But don't you worry now! Shuichi's real eager to help ya!" I assured the little man stuck under my tractor.  
  
"I would hope so!!" he yelled back, starting to mumble something about stupid foxes.  
  
"Now as soon as I give Shuichi a slap 'e'll start running and pull the tractor off of—"  
  
"HEY! IF YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE SHUICHI PULL THE TRACTOR OFF ALL BY HIMSELF JUST TELL HIM WHEN TO DO IT, DON'T SLAP HIM! HE HAS EARS Y'KNOW!"  
  
"Yes but don't you forget that he's an animal! Animals don't talk the way we do," I said, laughing a little as I gave Shuichi a good slap and watched as started to move. The instant my horse had pulled the tractor, I heard two sets of painful screams. But it wouldn't last long! Because Shuichi was one strong horse, and pulled the tractor off in no time at all! IT WAS ANOTHER RECORD!  
  
Then I finally got a look at what I had run over. There was one full grown, red-haired, long-haired man. And a small, short, little critter man with black...ish...hair. I would have felt pretty bad about running them over hadn't they been blindfolded! That made it 70% their fault! Besides, they shouldn't have been running around in my plowing territory without permission anyway.  
  
"Where's Shuichi!?" the little one cried out, looking worried, throwing off his blindfold. I lifted my right index finger and pointed at the horse running off. It was dragging the tractor behind it though, so you couldn't really see her. "AHH!!! KURAMA!" he yelled, getting onto his feet and starting to run for my horse/tractor. Of course, after being crushed with such a heavy vehicle, his legs and things weren't working quite right, and he fell flat on his face, crying out in pain.  
  
"I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND!" the other one screamed, feeling around with his hands and crawling around in a circle. I chuckled at his total helplessness, only because he must have forgotten he was wearing a blindfold. After he had convinced himself of being seeing impaired, he collapsed, fainted. The other one wasn't doing so well either. Shuichi had freed herself of the tractor and wandered back over to the group. She was standing right over the little one (who was wearing clothes that really didn't fit him, much too big). After staring up at her with wide eyes, he too fainted. I didn't know why...He seemed to care about that horse before but I guess all a long he had had a phobia of horses.  
  
"Well Shuichi, I guess since you're stronger than I am...you'll have to take these two men to the hospital...You know they need it." I sighed as I grabbed a large piece off my tractor, flattened it out, and dragged the two boys onto it. I then ran back home, got my welding kit, and put a hole in the piece of metal, tied the rope onto it, then to Shuichi. I carefully explained to my horse where to take them. Shuichi was one smart cookie! ((Not a love cookie. No worries, Jack does not love his horse in that way)) I was sure she could get them to the hospital.  
  
So I secured the two to the piece of metal and gave Shuichi a slap...and quick as a tornado she ran off into the yonder...unconscious boys dragging behind her.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
'♥Thank you♥!'  
  
OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!  
  
'♥No problem♥!'  
  
DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!  
  
'♥I'm glad you like them♥!'  
  
GAH! GAH! GAH!  
  
'♥I sure do♥!'  
  
YOW! YOW! YOW!  
  
'♥I know it♥!'  
  
GRR! GRR! GRR!  
  
'♥Yes, you do♥!'  
  
GARG! GARG! GARG!  
  
'♥Want another♥!?'  
  
THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!  
  
'♥Of course! ♥'  
  
!@#$%^&*  
  
All this bumping up and down was ruining my peaceful slumber and dreaming. Wait, where was I?  
  
I slowly, cautiously opened my eyes to see the ground moving awful fast below me. Oh god... I WAS BEING DRAGGED BY THAT INSANE, MUTATED CREATURE! I would have tried to stop it and get off...but my legs just wouldn't move...same for my arms.  
  
"Kurama..." I whispered to myself, trying to find strength. Someone had to defeat Rando and save him. I would regret it all my life if that someone wasn't me. But even so...I was still inured. My damned body wasn't as strong as my feelings for Kurama...  
  
(Shiori's POV)  
  
"Ah, finished!" I said to myself after I had changed into some dry clothes. Just then, I heard a knock at the door. I hurried to answer it, hoping it was Hiei or my son. But it wasn't...  
  
"Hello, Shiori Minamino?" the black-haired boy asked, looking over to the girl beside him, giving her a nod, then looking back at me.  
  
"Y-yes...how may I help...you?"  
  
"Yeah...We know your son! And we were wondering if you could give us directions to the nearest hospital!"  
  
Hospital? My son? I was starting to become worried...  
  
"Yes, come on in," I said, motioning for them to enter. As soon as they both were inside, I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, quickly jotting down directions. "Will this work?" I asked, handing the girl the paper.  
  
"Oh yes! Thank you!" And with that the two started for the door, very quickly. Of course what was even more alarming...  
  
"I'm so glad my mom accidentally called the hospital!"  
  
"Yeah I know! And it's such a good thing she knows Hiei!"  
  
"And Kurama, too!"  
  
"Yes! Oh, did you inform Yukina?"  
  
"I did...I hope she gets there before it's too late!"  
  
"It would suck if she didn't get to see her brother one last—OH YUSKE!"  
  
"Don't cry Keiko, don't cry..."  
  
After hearing that, I reached out, grabbed my keys and ran for my car.  
  
(Botan's POV)  
  
"So let me get this straight... This man is Hiei, and he was also in a car accident, fell out a window, was hit by two other people falling from about thirty feet, got in fight with this other redheaded man, almost drowned, was run over by a tractor, and then dragged to the hospital by a horse, who is also named Shuichi?"  
  
"Y-yes," I answered, feeling extremely nervous. Here I was, having to answer questions about all the injured people I knew!  
  
"O...kay... How about the alcohol and drug use?"  
  
"I have no clue about that, I assure you!" I cried, spotting a nervously laughing Yusuke and Keiko in the corner.  
  
"Alright..." he sighed, giving me a strange look.  
  
DID I HATE DOCTORS!  
  
(Rando's POV)  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to see a flash of white. Oh no... I WAS...IN A HOSPITAL! I then turned my head to see what was beside me. I saw black, and purple, and BLUE! It was *Hiei*! Wearing that oversized purple shirt and oversized jeans he had had since I found him in that field! Soon, I saw him open his own eyes. He glared at me, the same way I glared at him.  
  
We both knew what came next. So, with our legs up in traction and the rest of us just plain hurting, we reached out for each other, trying to land punches from across the room and from in our beds.  
  
"I'll kill you!" Hiei screamed, jumping up and down, trying to move his bed closer.  
  
"Not before I kill you!" I called, doing the same. Until it hit me! I picked up the clock from my end table and threw it at Hiei, who just barely was able to dodge.  
  
"NURSE!" Hiei called. I watched in awe of his brilliant plan as a very good- looking woman in white entered our hospital room.  
  
"May I help you, number 345-B?" she asked Hiei, smiling.  
  
"Yes, may I have a cup of water...?" Hiei requested, never looking at the woman, always keeping his eyes fixed on me in a loathing, hateful way. The nurse nodded, left the room, and then quickly returned with a small cup of water. Instantly, after handing it to Hiei, he flung his wrist out my way, splashing all his water in my face. "Nurse, I spilled my water, may I have some more?" he asked, sounding stressed and angered. The woman gave Hiei a very strange look, and then ran off in fear.  
  
I had to top that. So, I reached down under my bed and ripped one of the supporting legs off of it, making my bed crash down. I then threw the leg at Hiei, hitting him directly on the head, knocking him out. Mission accomplished. Of course, I had just re-broken my legs...so the pain made me pass out as well.  
  
(Koenma's POV)  
  
"Look what you've done Botan!" I cried, pointing over at all the sick, injured people in the waiting room  
  
"I didn't do that!"  
  
"Oh... Well then what about Hiei and Kurama!?"  
  
"I didn't hurt them either!"  
  
"Oh... Well then what about Rando!?"  
  
At that moment, both Botan and I had a mental realization of what had happened.  
  
"We can just go get Rando while he's unconscious!" we cried at the same time, happily reaching out, hugging each other, and jumping up and down in all our genius.  
  
(Yukina's POV)  
  
"H-hello? Yusuke, Keiko?" I called quietly as I entered the hospital waiting room. I had gotten a call from them, telling me that Hiei and Kurama had been seriously hurt and that he may not live...I had rushed over here as quickly as I could!  
  
"Yukina! You're finally here!" Keiko cried, running over to me. "Now, just go into room 345, and 344, and heal whoever is in their to the best you can! But hurry! Go now!"  
  
"A-alright!" I agreed, determined. I quickly ran around, repeating in my mind, 345, 344, 345, 344, 345, 344... Until I finally made it to room 344! I slowly walked in, looked around, and found Kurama sleeping there, along with Kuwabara! "Hello!" I whispered. At the sound of my voice, Kuwabara's head began to turn, very slowly, but excitedly. The look on his face made me almost want to run away screaming...but he was just upset about Kurama. Yes...that was it. And he expressed sadness by smiling really, really wide, in a scary, stalker way, and blushing...  
  
"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-..." he continued with his stuttering as I began to heal Kurama. Of course, since we were in a public hospital, I decided that I better put on those rubber gloves the doctors always wear, and the protective masks to keep away germs. And while I was at it, I found myself a hairnet. But in no time at all Kurama was healed! Still unconscious, but healed... It had really taken a lot out of me, though. I hoped I had enough strength left to heal poor Hiei!  
  
"Goodbye Kuwabara! I'll see you later!" I said as I left the room...  
  
"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-..."  
  
And so I then entered room 345. I instantly saw Hiei there, but there was also another man... He looked even more injured! His face was drenched in...sweat! And his bed had collapsed! I had to tend to him first! So, I healed him just enough so that he could walk again. I would have tried to heal him fully but I needed to save energy for Hiei! Then I realized I didn't *have* all that much energy left. Nevertheless, I poured it all into fixing Hiei's legs; it was all I could do. Feeling accomplished, I left the room and rejoined Yusuke and Keiko.  
  
"Yukina, when did you get here!?" Botan asked cheerfully as I walked back into the waiting room.  
  
"Just a little while ago," I replied, smiling back at her. "You know, Yusuke and Keiko really had me scared! Hiei's injuries really weren't all that bad! Especially compared to that other guy in his room! He was really hard to heal..."  
  
"W-what...?" Botan asked...her and Koenma's eyes filling with fear. "You didn't—you didn't heal another man in that room...did you?"  
  
"Yes...why? Was I not supposed to?"  
  
"BOTAN! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! NOW WE HAVE TO GO AND GET RANDO BEFORE HE WAKES UP AND DECIDES TO KILL US ALL!" Koenma yelled, grabbing Botan's sleeve and dragging her along behind him as he marched off toward the hospital rooms.  
  
I hoped I hadn't done something...wrong.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
I just now had opened my eyes. I woke up the instant I found Yukina in the room, but quickly went to pretending I was asleep. I didn't want to have to explain this all to her... I felt rather ashamed. Being struck down by a tractor!  
  
As I continued to think about this, I noticed that Rando was missing from his bed after I had glanced over there. That meant...that he could walk! (Or that the doctors took him in for surgery... BEFORE ME!) I brushed it off as nothing though, until I looked straight ahead of me... Rando was standing right over me, smirking evilly.  
  
Was he going to...kill me?  
  
"Don't worry, Hiei... You're *not* the one I plan to kill. (I've tried that and look where it got me...) Instead, I've decided to kill two birds with one stone."  
  
"What birds!? What stone!?"  
  
"You and Kurama...AND MY FIST!" he answered, holding up his arm in triumph.  
  
"If you're not going to kill me, then how am *I* a *bird*!?" I asked, glaring at him as hard as I could... boy, if I had heat vision...  
  
"Because...I heard it from Kurama myself! If I kill one of you, the other will never be the same. So, I take out your fox...and I, in theory, take out you," he laughed, exiting the room.  
  
Damn him... I had to get to Kurama before he did! BUT IT WAS ONLY RIGHT NEXT DOOR! So I leaped out of bed (luckily my legs worked...but that was about all) and ran as fast as I could into Kurama's room... I found that not only was Kurama there, but also Kuwabara ((Was there the whole time)), Yusuke ((Came in with Keiko)), Keiko ((Came in with Yusuke)), Botan ((Got dragged in by Koenma)), Koenma ((Had the wrong room)), Yukina ((Came to try and help)), and Shiori ((Brought flowers for Kurama and Hiei))... and Rando, WHO WAS JUST ABOUT TO SHOOT KURAMA WITH A HUGE BLAST OF ENERGY! Thinking, acting, and jumping quickly... I made it just in time to block for Kurama...  
  
...........................  
  
...........................  
  
...........................  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
"So you and Koenma took care of Rando?"  
  
"Yes, we did. And how about you and Yusuke, are you two okay?"  
  
"Oh yes we're fine!"  
  
I was awaken by the sounds of familiar voices...  
  
"How about Shuichi, will Shuichi be alright?" My mother...  
  
"Don't worry! He'll be just fine! Yukina did a really good job!" Yusuke...  
  
"I did nothing, really... I did more harm than good..." Yukina...  
  
"It wasn't your fault at all! It was mine for not explaining better!" Keiko...  
  
"It's no ones fault at all! It was Botan!" Koenma...  
  
"It was not! I had nothing to do with this at all!" Botan...  
  
"It certainly wasn't *MY* fault!" Kuwabara...  
  
Yes... but someone was missing...  
  
"Hiei!?" I called, opening my eyes to see a room filled with the friendly faces of those I knew.  
  
"Shuichi, you're awake!" my mother declared, running over to me and giving me a hug.  
  
"I am mother. But that tone in your voice suggests that something happened to me! What?" I asked, looking around the room at everyone. They all returned me the same nervous, hesitant, blank gaze.  
  
"Y-you were in a car accident!" Keiko declared, putting on a smile, turning and motioning for everyone else to agree...which they did. I would have been a little more suspicious if I didn't actually remember being in a car accident. And then I also remembered...that Hiei had been in the car with me!  
  
"Where is he!?" I cried nervously, scanning the room again to confirm he wasn't here with the others.  
  
"Wait... Kurama... You really...believe you were in a car crash?" Yusuke asked, giving me a questioning look.  
  
"Of course, it's last thing I remember..." I answered truthfully, still wondering why no one would answer my question. "Where's Hiei?"  
  
"He's in the next room, honey," my mother said softly, giving me a reassuring look. How did my mother know who Hiei was? Oh well, I'd ask later... But I was still worried about him.  
  
"Is he...alright?" I asked, getting sad looks from everyone around me.  
  
"He almost died trying to save you," Botan answered, looking down at the floor.  
  
"In the car crash!" Keiko declared, as everyone else nodded and started to say things like, 'yes oh yes!', and 'the car crash, right!'  
  
"But...will he be okay?" I asked. I was shocked that Hiei had done such a thing...for me.  
  
"Why don't you go and see him, dear... I think he'd like that," my mother suggested, helping me out of the hospital bed. "It's just the next door over..." I nodded and quickly ran into the room. After I had started running, I realized that I was wearing different clothes then I had been earlier... purple shirt and jeans. Odd... But that didn't matter right now!  
  
I cautiously entered to the room. The door had been closed so I shut it behind me, making the room dark, but not dark enough not to be able to see. And so Hiei was easy to spot. "Hiei," I said, pretty sure that he was asleep. I looked around for a chair to pull up...but the others must have moved them to my room, so I just sat on the bed. "And I thought you were dependant of me..." I sighed, gently looking down at Hiei's unthreatening, asleep, expression. I laughed a little, seeing that Hiei would be just fine in a couple of days. I figured I should let him sleep... But...I'd rather of just looked at him. So innocent looking...like he would never harm the smallest and most unnoticeable flower. I smiled to myself as I lifted my hand to his head and brushed some hair away from his eyes. "Why would you do such a thing for me..." I questioned to myself, continuing to play with his hair...  
  
"Don't ask me..." he replied, opening his eyes, glaring right at me. He had a very unusual and almost...suggestive look on his face. But it must have just been the lighting.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping," I said softly, moving back from him, but still remaining on his bed.  
  
"I was. It's hard to sleep when there are people talking," he grunted, turning his gaze away from me.  
  
"I know. I don't know how I'll ever get back to sleep with everyone in my room," I laughed, smiling at Hiei.  
  
"What...did they tell you?" he asked, jetting his eyes back to me.  
  
"They told me I was in a car accident. I remember that. But, they also told me something I don't remember..." Hiei laid there, patiently waiting for me to continue. "Thank you Hiei." Hiei looked away again, so I smiled and started to get up. It would be best to leave him alone. But I guess he didn't believe so... Hiei reached out and grabbed my sleeve, gently tugging it toward him.  
  
"They're noisy... you'd sleep better here."  
  
I pointed to his bed and gave him a questioning look. He nodded. So, I crawled in beside him, finding there not to be much of any room. Hiei noticed that too...and fixed himself right over me, wrapping his arms around me, and gently snuggling his head into my shirt.  
  
Never before had I experienced Hiei being *this* tired!  
  
But I didn't protest... I owed him. And I was tired anyway. So I shut my eyes, and prepared myself for the onslaught of dreams I was sure to have...  
  
......Hiei, asleep in my arms......  
  
......Silently letting my caress his back......  
  
......Holding me, hugging me......  
  
......What a wonderful dream......  
  
..........................................Wait...  
  
~*END*~ 


End file.
